Sari and Transformers Prime: Episode 3
by FictionFan1024
Summary: This episode picks up shortly after Chapter 17 of Episode Two. Jack Darby, having recently discovered that he's a Technorganic, is undergoing training on how to use his mods from Arcee and from Sari, who has remained in this dimension to help him in this transition. His mother June, recently downloaded into an Autobot body, has transitioning of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**This episode picks up shortly after Chapter 17 of Episode Two. **

**To recap Episode Two: Jack Darby has settled in the old Commander's office at Autobot Outpost Omega One. Having recently discovered that he's a Technorganic, he's undergoing training on how to use his mods from Arcee and from Sari, who has remained in this dimension to help him in this transition.**

**His mother June had been abducted by the Decepticons and turned into a cyborg loyal to Megatron, but thanks to Jack, she was able to overcome her Decepticon programming. Unfortunately the operation was botched and her human parts were dying, so she needed an immediate transplant into an Autobot body. Now as an Autobot, she will attend the Protihex Medical Mechanics University (in the other dimension) and become a medic. Classes won't start for four months, so until then she'll stay at the Autobot Base and be Ratchet's assistant.**

**The Decepticons meanwhile, are planning on releasing Shockwave's ultimate Autobot hunter…**

* * *

"You're doing great, Smoke, just lean on me. I'll keep an eye on those seals to your chassis to make sure there aren't any Energon leaks."

June was helping Smokescreen walk around the base, now that his injuries were healed enough to allow him to get out of sick bay.

"Thanks, June! You're a great nurse bot," he replied.

"Well, not an official one, yet," she smiled. "Once I've completed a year at the University, I'll have a 3-orbital cycle practicum, where I get to be a real nurse bot, studying under a medic. Ratchet said I can satisfy that requirement with him."

"Awesome! Will look forward to seeing you back here with us!"

"As soon as you've recovered sufficiently, Ratchet said you'll be ready for that T-Cog surgery. We'll go to the other dimension's Cybertron and get it for you, instead of having to wait for one to be protoformed here."

"Man, looking forward to that! I was so upset when Ratchet said my T-Cog was permanently damaged in that battle with Kālī. I thought I'd never transform again."

"Hey! Speaking of transforming, June, how do you like it?"

"The first time it was a little unnerving," said June. "I thought I was falling forward! They showed me the basics at the Cybertron Infirmary, but there weren't any vehicles to scan. It wasn't until I got here that I actually tried it for real. Arcee took me to an old used car lot nearby and had me scan and transform into a beat up old truck!" she laughed. "That's the one she taught me on - you know, driving, backing up, using my mirrors, transforming back and forth while in motion."

"The mirror thing is the weirdest! Seeing 7 things at once! Good thing I've now got a Cybertronian processor; I don't think my human brain could've handled all that visual data simultaneously."

Smoke chuckled. "It's really interesting, hearing your perspective," he said. "When you've been doing it since shortly after you were protoformed, it's just second nature."

"So I assume you're not using that truck anymore."

"Oh, no no no!" she laughed. "After that training, we drove to the hospital where I used to work and transformed into our bipedal modes. I scanned one of their brand new ambulances. That's my alt mode – I love it!"

Smoke chuckled. "Once a medical specialist, always a medical specialist, eh?"

"You know it!"

They arrived at the Command Center, where Ratchet was working on some bridge control adjustment. He turned around. "Well! Good to see you up and about, Smokescreen!" He asked June, "So, how's our patient doing?"

"Doing very well, so far! No seal leakage that I can see."

"Excellent! I think it's time we requisitioned for that T-Cog."

"Sounds good to me, doc!" said Smoke.

"And June, I've got a good mission for you," said Ratchet.

"Glad to help! What did you have in mind?"

"Since we're ready to go to the other Cybertron for the T-Cog; you could be the one to head over and get it from the Cybertron Infirmary for me."

"Sure! But will Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead be able to handle picking up the kids like they did before?"

"Things have been quiet on Cybertron right now; they just returned from there. Let's go ask them."

* * *

"Sure thing! It'd be nice to go back to the old routine for a while," said Arcee. "I kinda miss meeting Jack at school," she smiled.

"And picking up Miko? Sounds great!" said Bulkhead.

**("Love to, June! I always enjoyed chatting with Raf on the way to his house.")**

"Then, it's a mission! I'll go get the T-Cog for Smoke."

"Oh! One more thing," said Ratchet. "There's another part we should request."

June raised an optic. "I think I know what's going through your processor, Ratchet," she said, turning to Bumblebee.

"Ah! Of course!" said Arcee, smiling.

"What? What's everyone thinkin' of?" said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee saw Ratchet, June and Arcee looking at him. **("Me? Voice box?")**

"It's about time, don't you think?" said Ratchet.

"Oh! Yeah!" Bulkhead chuckled. "About time, buddy!"

June put her servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. "I would be honored to bring one back for you, Bumblebee," she smiled.

**("Oh, June! Thank you!")** He hugged her.

"You are most welcome!" She gave him a kiss on the side of his mouthplate. "Looking forward to hearing your voice!"

"Hey, June?" said Arcee, "if his mouthplate was down, I think you'd see a blush."

* * *

"Alright June, everything's been arranged; you're good to go," said Ratchet. "As soon as you arrive on the top of Sumdac Tower, head over to Autobot Central. Ratchet will give you the details about who to see regarding the parts. Enjoy your mission!" And he powered up the ground bridge for her trip to the TFA dimension.

"Thanks, Ratchet! Be back soon with the parts!" And June transformed into her ambulance and drove into the tunnel.

Arriving out of the orb between the twin tines of the TFA space bridge, June immediately transformed into bipedal mode and landed pede first onto the roof of Sumdac Tower.

"Welcome, June!" said Isaac.

"Hello, Isaac!" she replied. "Picking up some parts on Cybertron for Smokescreen and Bumblebee. I'm on my way over to see Ratchet for my instructions."

"Very good! Will see you back here soon then!" And June took the freight elevator down to the street and transforming back into her alt form, drove over to see Ratchet.

"Hello there, my dear! How's the new body doing?" said the old bot.

"Just fine, Ratchet. How's your helm?"

"Oh, just fine, just fine," the old bot replied, rubbing the spot where cyborg June had kicked him.

She gave him a remorseful look. "So sorry about that!"

"Hey, now, don't blame yourself, kiddo, that wasn't you. It was that fraggin' Deceptislime programming!"

"Were they able to fix up the city?"

"Oh yeah! We've gotten pretty good at that!" he laughed. "Anyway, let's go sit down and meet with Optimus. He's the one who needs to authorize the transfer of the Autobot parts." And they walked over to his office.

Optimus got up when they walked in. "June! Great to see you again! Come in and have a seat."

"I have all the necessary requisition papers right here: one T-Cog for Smokescreen. Reason for replacement: 'original was permanently damaged during Decepticon battle'. And one vocorder for Bumblebee. Reason for replacement: 'original was ripped out by Megatron in battle'. I've given my approval, so all you need to do is present these to the main desk at the Infirmary. They will package the two parts in cases for you to carry. When you return here to Autobot Central, I'll sign off on the official reception form, and then you can bring them to Autobot Outpost Omega One."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Very well then," said Optimus, handing June the papers. "We'll be seeing you shortly, June! Have a good trip." And putting the papers in one of her chassis compartments, she returned to Sumdac Tower and took the space bridge to Cybertron.

"Welcome to Cybertron," said the space bridge bot. "Destination?"

"The Infirmary," June replied, and transforming into her alt mode, she headed over there. Approaching the main desk, she saw a familiar bot.

"Minerva! Do you bot the front desk, too?"

"Well, hi there June! I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon! Yeah, I'm helping out – the desk clerk's on holiday for a few solar cycles and I volunteered. Not too many new bots needing physical therapy; you were my last."

"What're you here for? Don't tell me you're having transforming problems! You did so well with the demo!"

"No," she laughed, "actually I'm here to pick up some parts for a couple of ailing bots," and she took the forms out of her chassis compartment and handed it to her.

Minerva looked them over. "Wow! These guys saw some action! Oh, that's right! You're from that other dimension that's still at war with the Cons!"

"Well, everything looks in order to me, June," Minerva said, looking back up. "Let me try to expedite things for you, since this requisition is for bots in a battle zone."

"Thanks! I know they'll appreciate it," June replied.

Minerva got on the comm at her console. "Chase! I've got a requisition here for bots in a battle zone. I need one T-Cog and one vocorder."

"A battle zone?"

"That's right, and from the papers here, it looks like the bot needing the vocorder's been without it for quite some time."

"Alright, give me a few cycles. Who's pickin' 'em up?"

"Her name's June. Scanning her energy signature for you," and Minerva took out a portable unit and held it in front of June's Spark Chamber to scan her unique identifying energy signature. That way Chase could verify her identity when she arrived at his desk.

"OK Minerva, got it. Have her meet me down here in about 15 cycles and I'll have the parts packaged for pickup."

"Sounds good, thanks!" and she ended the comm. "So, we've got some time to chat. How's it going? Have you applied to the University yet?"

"I have. Hoping to hear from them soon. The next session begins in four orbital cycles."

"Oh, you won't have any trouble," Minerva replied. "They've got this new 'diversity' thing going. They're looking for students from other planets who are interested in Autobot medical technology, and the fact that you used to be an organic, and a nurse! I don't think you should worry."

June sighed. "I hope you're right," she smiled.

"Just beware of the anti-organic teachers."

"The what?"

"Anti-organics. That's what I call them. There are a couple of the professors there that are very prejudiced against organic life forms. You may hear some outrageous things; don't let it get to you."

"We've got quite a lot of them here on Cybertron as well, unfortunately. Me? I had great experiences with humans in Canada back when I crash-landed in Quebec, so I'm an exception. But the bots here? Most of them never met an organic, so they just accept the rumors spewed by people who don't know any better; it's kind of sad, really."

"Makes me wonder what it would have been like for me if I had come here in my human body," June wondered.

"Oh, when you get back to Earth, ask Ratchet about what happened to Captain Fanzone! He landed here accidentally, and had to be rescued by him before he got brutally stepped on. Of course, some of the others just ran away."

June raised an optic. "Ran away?"

Minerva threw up her servos in mock fright and made a panicked face. "Aaah! Eeek! An organic! Don't touch it!" she laughed. "The mechs were worse than the femmes!"

June laughed. "You can't be serious!"

"Trust me, it's true! It's just ignorance. Hopefully as more bots get to know organics, things will get better."

The comm on the console came on. "Hey, Minerva? I'm ready for June to pick up."

She responded. "OK, Chase, sending her down!" And ended the comm.

"Hey, good to see you again, June! Best wishes at the University! And hope everything goes well for those injured bots!" She got up to offer June a servo.

June shook servos. "Thanks, Minerva! Hope to see you again!" And she headed down to Chase's desk.

"Hi, I'm June, to pick up the bot parts."

Chase scanned her energy signature to verify. "Very good, June! Here they are," and he handed her two carrying cases. "Good luck to your two bots!"

"Thanks!" And she turned to head back outside. Once in the street, she transformed and put the two cases in the back of her ambulance. Driving to the space bridge nexus, there was a checkpoint.

"I wonder what's up?"

An Autotrooper stopped June, and pulled her over. "We're checking all packages in your vehicle," he said. "Please go over there to the inspection station."

"Yes, officer," June replied, and got on the inspection line.

* * *

"C'mon! C'mon! I haven't got all day!" yelled Sentinel Prime. He turned to one of the Autotroopers. "Have we found anything yet?"

"No, sir. Every alt mode we've inspected has contained the usual: research papers, construction equipment, window dressing…"

"Fine! Fine! I don't need a laundry list!"

Two Autotroopers, out of range of Sentinel Prime, stood watching this whole process and the huge backup it was causing the commute. The first one asked the other, "Tell me again, why are we doing this?"

"The usual. Sentinel Prime's bored. He came up with another genius idea of putting up a road block, in the middle of rush hour, hoping to score some big contraband catch."

"Sheesh! This bites."

"Uh huh."

Suddenly, the Autotrooper conducting the search called out, "Sentinel Prime! I think you need to see this!" He walked over to see the Autotrooper with June in bipedal mode. He was holding the two carrying cases in his servos.

"What did you find? What's in the cases?" Sentinel demanded.

"Autobot parts, sir."

"Autobot parts, eh? And just what are you doing with Autobot parts, missy? Planning to sell them on the black market?"

"No sir! I'm bringing them to injured bots," she replied, looking a little lost and confused.

"Injured bots – or so you say! And just who are you, anyway?"

"M..my, my name is June, sir."

"June?! That's a strange name for an Autobot." He turned to the Autotrooper. "Scan her energy signature! I want to know everything about this…June." The Autotrooper took his portable scanner and passed it over June's Spark Chamber. He looked at his readout. "I'm not getting anything, sir. She's not in the database."

"Oh, really? Well, 'June' – if that is indeed your real name, you're coming with me!" And he instructed the Autotrooper to cuff poor June and confiscate her carrying cases!

"But, but, you don't understand! I'm not in the database because I was just put into this body recently! Please! If you just call Optimus Prime on Earth, he'll explain everything!"

Sentinel Prime looked at her strangely. "Optimus Prime?! That washout?" He scoffed. "If you think throwing his name around can help you, you're in worse shape than I thought!" He turned to the Autotrooper next to June. "Bring her to my office! And lock up those Autobot parts! I'll need those for evidence!" He strutted away.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Minerva was just finishing her shift at the Infirmary, when an Autotrooper came in. "Are you Minerva?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"You need to come with me," he told her.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"You authorized the release of Autobot parts to a non-Cybertronian citizen. You need to come to Sentinel Prime's office to explain your actions."

Minerva racked her processor, wondering what he was talking about. "Non-Cybertronian…June!" She suddenly realized what was going on. "Hold on!" she said to the Autotrooper, "I'm not just a desk clerk; I'm a medic, and quite familiar with medical regulations. That regulation is obsolete, and hasn't been enforced in thousands of stellar cycles!"

The Autotrooper shrugged his shoulders. "Look. Just between you and me? I'm with you; this whole thing's a big empty Energon cube, but this Prime's a real…well, he's putting this poor fembot through the wringer right now, and maybe you can come and help her out."

"On my way!" And she gathered up her things and went with him. When they arrived at Sentinel's office, June was completely distraught. She saw Minerva. "Oh, Minerva!" she cried, "please, tell Sentinel Prime what happened! Tell him why my energy signature's not in his database!"

Minerva went and put her servo on June's shoulder. "Don't worry, June, we'll get this all straightened out." She looked down and saw the cuffs. Pointing to them, she turned to Sentinel. "Is this really necessary?!"

"You have no right to talk to me like that, hospital clerk!" he responded. "You may be in just as much trouble as her, for authorizing an illegal transaction!"

"First of all, I'm no hospital clerk! I'm a medic! I was volunteering today for the clerk who's on holiday. And you'll find that I am fully versed in all medical rules and regulations!"

"Oh really? Then that puts you in even bigger trouble, since you should have known better, transferring Autobot parts to an unknown bot! We check energy signatures around here; she's not in it. For all we know, she could be a Decepticon spy!" He turned and got in June's face. "You're working for Swindle, aren't you? Admit it!"

June was horrified! "No! I swear! I don't even know who that is!"

Sentinel scoffed. "A likely story!"

Minerva was getting angry! She shook her helm, realizing she wasn't going to get very far with this supercilious jerk. "First of all, the transaction was not illegal; that law is obsolete and has not been enforced for thousands of stellar cycles. Secondly, the reason June's energy signature is not in your database is because she only recently was discharged from the Infirmary. She is a Spark Transplant and processor download patient!"

Sentinel looked up and frowned. "Spark Transplant and processor download? From what?"

"From a dying cyborg."

"Cyborg?!" Screwing up his face, he pointed at June. "This…this was an, organic?" He looked at her and started moving away.

Minerva rolled her optics and shook her helm. "I'm dealing with one of these idiots," she said to herself. She looked him in the optic. "YES, she was an organic."

June looked at Minerva and thought, "I hope she doesn't have to tell him I was a full organic before that!"

"Alright, Sentinel Prime," said Minerva, "now that we understand why June's not in the database, can we remove the cuffs? Please?"

"Very well," he huffed, and signaled to the Autotrooper to take them off.

"Thank you," June said to the trooper, smiling. She rubbed her wrists.

"Good," continued Minerva, speaking slowly and calmly. "So, it's all a misunderstanding, yes? Can she go?"

Sentinel frowned and looked at June. "You may go," he said.

"What about the Autobot parts?" asked June.

"Oh, I can't authorize the release of those," said Sentinel.

"WHAT?!" said both femmes in unison.

"You have convinced me of Autobot June's innocence, and why she is not in my database," said Sentinel, rather pompously. "However, it is still the law that a non-Cybertronian citizen is forbidden from transporting Autobot parts."

"But, sir, those parts are for injured bots," said June, frowning. "I was bringing them to the medic who will perform the operation."

Sentinel pointed a digit at June and lectured, "The law is the law, missy, and I don't know what…organic…cyborg…planet you came from, but as long as you walk around in that Autobot body, you'll learn to respect our laws!"

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Optics closed, she said, as calmly and as slowly as possible: "That law is obsolete!"

"The last time I looked, medic, it was still on the books!"

"Can someone else come and pick them up?" asked June, "a bot with Cybertronian citizenship?"

"No, that's impossible," Sentinel declared. "You are the one who signed for them. You are the only one who can pick them up from my office."

June looked at Minerva, her face showing utter desperation! Minerva took June's servo in hers. She looked at Sentinel. "We'll be back," she told him. "Come on, June." They left the building.

June shook her head. "Minerva, what do we do?!"

"We get some help, that's what we do!"

**Well, thank goodness June had run into Minerva at the Infirmary! She'll help enlist some others who can iron out this fiasco, put an end to poor June's unfortunate run-in with Sentinel Prime, and get those parts so she can be on her way!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentinel Prime let June go after hearing Minerva's explanation, but being the stickler for the tiniest rules and regulations, refused to release the bot parts June was carrying back to her, due to an obsolete Cybertronian law – still on the books – which prohibited non-citizens from transporting them.**

**Minerva is determined to help June get the parts back.**

Minerva and June returned to the Infirmary, and entered her office. "Have a seat, June. Let's first get in contact with Ratchet." And she got on the comm at her desk to call her old friend.

* * *

"Sentinel did WHAT?!"

"He confiscated the parts, and he gave poor June a ton of grief about not being a Cybertronian citizen. Ratchet, he had her in cuffs!"

"That slaggin' retro rat! He's gonna get a piece of my processor! I'll be right up!"

"Maybe bring Optimus with you, Ratchet," suggested June.

Ratchet calmed down and sighed, "you're probably right, June, I fly off the handle, especially when we have to deal with these pompous, supercilious, no-good…Aaargh…ya see? There I go again! We'll need a steady hand. I'll get back to you, Minerva," and hung up.

"We ought to let the other Ratchet know about this delay," she told June.

"Hmm. The only comm to their dimension is on the roof of Sumdac Tower. Can we reach Professor Sumdac?"

* * *

Isaac was relaxing in the Sumdac apartment, watching the evening news. His Autobot phone rang.

"Hello? Sumdac residence."

"Isaac? This is June calling from Cybertron. I'm afraid there's a problem."

He sat up. "Oh? Please, June, tell me." And June relayed what happened.

Isaac shook his head. "Oh, that bot, Sentinel! Sari's had problems with him as well! June, I am so sorry for your experience! Of course, I will let the other Ratchet know immediately! You take care of yourself, and let me know of any updates." He hung up and went up to the special comm.

* * *

"You're kidding, Professor!"

"I wish I was, Ratchet. Trust me, I know this bot. He's a real stickler for rules and regulations – as well as quite a bounder, it pains me to say. It's so unfortunate that June had to run into him. Thank goodness she was rescued by the medic Minerva! I don't want to think what might have happened otherwise!"

"Is Mom OK, Professor?" asked Jack.

"Yes, yes, she talked to me on the phone, Jack. She's with Minerva in her office at the Infirmary."

Jack turned to Arcee. "Can I go? I'd like to be with my Mom."

"Professor, you're Jack's guardian in June's absence," said Ratchet. "Is it alright with you if Jack comes to your dimension and bridges to see his mother?"

"It's alright with me, Jack. I'll prepare the bridge for you."

"Awesome! Thanks!" And the two bridges prepared for Jack's journey. When ready, he transformed into "bot" mode and firing up his plasma boosters, flew into the tunnel.

Landing on the roof of Sumdac Tower, he said to Isaac, "Now, let me go up to Cybertron."

"Hold on, Jack. Let's first contact Minerva and your Mom, so they'll know you're coming." And they took the private elevator down to the Sumdac residence and phoned Minerva's office.

"Jack? You're here?"

"I wanted to be with you, Mom," he said. "I'm so sorry you had that issue with the jerk Sentinel Prime."

"Take it easy, Jack," June replied. "I don't care if he is a jerk or an ogre, he's still a Prime, and we have to respect that. So hold your tongue."

"But it was sweet of you to want to come. Let me meet you at the space bridge nexus." June turned to Minerva. "I hope I'm not ruining any plans of yours."

"Nah, I spend most of my time hanging around in my office as it is," she smiled. "Besides, I have to wait for Ratchet's call. You go get Jack and meet me back here." And June left the Infirmary and transforming into her alt mode, headed toward the space bridge nexus.

Jack arrived. "Welcome to Cybertron," said the bridge bot. "Destination?"

"I'm meeting my Mo…uh, Autobot June," he replied. Seeing her he said, "There she is."

"Hi, Jack, thanks for coming," she smiled, and transforming into her ambulance, she opened the door. "Come on in, and we'll…Ooof! Your 'bot' mode certainly is a lot heavier than your 'human' mode."

"Yeah, I've heard that before, from Arcee."

"It's OK, I'll just…have to…get used to it," she said, while adjusting her shocks. And they drove to the Infirmary.

"Mom, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you," Jack said.

"Oh, Jack, it was horrible! They cuffed me! Sentinel Prime accused me of being a Decepticon spy, planning to sell the Autobot parts on the black market, or that I was working for someone called Swindle!"

"Just because you were carrying them? That's ridiculous!"

"No, because my energy signature's not yet in the Cybertron database. When the Autotrooper scanned me, the database came up blank. They had no way of knowing who I was, and assumed the worst."

"Not everyone can transport Autobot parts. There's a very ancient law that says only Cybertron citizens are authorized to transport them."

"Well, that's stupid."

"Stupid or not, it's their law. Minerva said it's an obsolete law, and non-citizens have transported parts for thousands of stellar-cycles – years – but unfortunately the law's still on the books, and this Sentinel Prime character, well, he's a stickler for the law."

"Well, here we are," said June, and Jack got out. June transformed into bipedal mode.

"Hold on, Jack," she said, and started stretching. "Ooh! I think, maybe from now on, can you transform into 'human' before you get in?"

* * *

"Ratchet contacted me on my comm," said Minerva, "he and Optimus just arrived at the space bridge nexus. They'll meet us here."

After the two arrived, they discussed the situation.

"I tried my best to reason with him," said Minerva. "He wouldn't budge."

"Trying to convince Sentinel to vary the slightest from any part of the law is pretty futile, I'm afraid," said Optimus, and he's not going to respect anyone below his rank or even someone with the same rank, such as myself."

"I'm sorry to have to say this, Optimus," said June, "but when he first had me cuffed, I asked him to call you. He laughed and said some unkind things."

"Let me guess. He called me a 'washout'?"

"Yes."

Optimus shook his head. "He and I have a bit of a history. I won't go into it now, but I'm afraid I won't be much help trying to sway him."

"So what do we do?" asked Ratchet. "We can't let those parts sit in his office."

Optimus thought. "We can't influence him from below; we can't influence him from the side. Our only option is from above."

"June, Ratchet, Jack, if you don't mind staying here in her office, Minerva and I have someone here in the Infirmary that I'd like to talk to." Minerva and Ratchet looked at Optimus, puzzled, then realized to whom he was referring. "Optimus and I will be back," said Minerva.

"Who's he talking about?" asked Jack.

"Oh, you'll see," said Ratchet.

* * *

Sentinel Prime sat at his desk, his pedes up, barking orders at the Autotroopers. "Look alive over there! This isn't a vacation spot!"

"Sentinel Prime!" came a voice from the doorway.

"Who wants to know?"

He turned to see who it was and gasped!

"Ultra Magnus!" He fell out of his chair and stood at attention. The Supreme Commander of the Autobots entered his office on a wheelchair pushed by Minerva, with June at his side, followed by Optimus, Ratchet, and Jack.

"Am I to understand, Sentinel Prime, that you are delaying the delivery of Autobot Parts intended for soldiers in a combat zone?!" He was very angry!

Sentinel sputtered, "Ultra Magnus, I assure you, that was not my intent! I had no idea these parts were going to a combat zone!"

The Supreme Commander held up June's requisition papers. "Did you even bother to read these? The requisition papers clearly state that they are for bots in combat!"

Sentinel, slightly recovered, responded, "notwithstanding, Ultra Magnus, these parts were being transported illegally! The law clearly states that Autobot parts can only be in possession by a citizen of Cybertron. The Autobot June, whose energy signature is associated with that transport, is not."

"Well, then, if that is your only objection, then I can resolve this very easily," Ultra Magnus continued. He turned to June. "June, I understand that you are a citizen of the United States of America, and as such, shouldn't pledge your loyalty to another entity. However, in my capacity as Ultra Magnus, I do have some leeway in these matters. Isn't that right, Sentinel Prime?"

Sentinel, grinding his jaw, responded, "Yes, Ultra Magnus."

"Therefore, what I can give you June, is Honorary Citizenship. Will that satisfy you, Sentinel Prime?"

"Yes, Ultra Magnus," again, defeated, he practically spit out the answer.

"Good! So June, if you would please raise your right servo, and repeat after me:

"I, June Darby"  
"I, June Darby"

"Without any processor reservation or purpose of evasion"  
"Without any processor reservation or purpose of evasion"

"Hereby pledge to support and defend Cybertron to the extent that I am able"  
"Hereby pledge to support and defend Cybertron to the extent that I am able"

"And that I take this obligation freely without any processor reservation or purpose of evasion"  
"And that I take this obligation freely without any processor reservation or purpose of evasion"

"So help me AllSpark"  
"So help me AllSpark"

"Congratulations, June," Ultra Magnus said, "You are now an Honorary Citizen of Cybertron."

"Thank you, Ultra Magnus."

He then turned to Sentinel Prime. "Now, release those parts immediately, so June can get them to her injured bots!"

Defeated, Sentinel said "At once, Ultra Magnus," and signaled to an Autotrooper to fetch the parts for June.

"Now, Minerva, if you could please return me to my physical therapy session, I would appreciate it."

But before she could push him out the door, he motioned her to stop. "Oh! I almost forgot. June!"

She stepped forward. "Yes, Ultra Magnus?"

"I give the commencement address every stellar cycle at Protihex Medical Mechanics University. I very much look forward to being there for yours!" he smiled.

"I will look forward to your address, Ultra Magnus! Thank you!" she smiled back. And Minerva pushed his wheelchair back to the Infirmary.

* * *

"Ratchet! This is amazing! Thank you for letting me watch you operate," said June. The first patient was Smokescreen, receiving his new T-Cog.

"Absolutely, June. I figured you ought to get a taste of what you'll be in for. Glad to see your enthusiasm."

"Oh, yes! The intricacy, it's beautiful!"

Ratchet was sealing up the chassis, and had one small section left to do. "Would you like to seal up the last part?"

"Me? But I haven't even attended a single class!"

"It's OK, this part is the simplest, and I will take you every step of the way. Take out your welding gun." And June replaced her right servo with her medic's welding unit.

"By the way, you may have noticed while watching me, that your optics automatically adjusted to the brightness of my welding torch. OK, ready? Throttle your gun down to a small, narrow arc. Perfect! Now, start right here," he guided her. "That's it. You're doing fine. Slow and steady. Take it to the end. Good job! That's it, you're done!"

He inspected her work. "Beautiful, June! You'll make a fine medic!"

"Thanks, Ratchet!" she beamed.

Smokescreen will rest for a while with that EMP shock I gave him. Let's move on to our other patient. Bumblebee was already under. "Uh, this one looks a lot more delicate," said June. "I think I'll just watch."

"No problem," he smiled. "Thoracic surgery is a much smaller work area. For this we use our microscope lenses." And he and June activated their special medic scopes.

* * *

"How you feeling, Smoke?" June was monitoring his recovery.

"Feeling great! How'd the operation go?"

"A complete success! Ratchet let me observe."

"Cool! Can I get up?"

"It was a small incision, so he said you should be good to go! Oh, by the way, I should tell you: Ratchet let me do the last step of closing you up – he did watch me!"

"Oh?" He looked down at his side. "Which part did you do?"

"Right here," she pointed to the small weld site.

"Well, your warranty better be good!" he winked. "I'm kidding! I'm sure you did a great job!" He got up. "Let's see how I do," and walked out to the command area, followed by June. Jack, Raf and Miko were up in the raised section. "Hey! Smoke's out of surgery!" said Raf. "Let's see the LeMans!" said Miko.

"Here goes!" and he transformed! The LeMans appeared on the floor of the command area. "Awesome!" he declared, and transformed back.

"Woo Hoo! Smoke is back!" said Miko.

"Congratulations," said June. "I'm so glad it's working!"

"Hey, considering everything you had to go through to get it here, I owe you a BIG one!"

"My pleasure! Well, let me go check on my other patient," said June. "Hey Raf, why don't you come?"

"Yes!" he replied, and ran down the steps and followed June. In Bumblebee's recovery room, June offered Raf a servo and lifted him up so he could be near his best bot friend.

June checked Bumblebee's vital signs. "He should be waking up any minute now, Raf."

Bumblebee opened his optics. June looked down at him. "Bumblebee? How are you feeling?"

He lowered his mouthplate and looked at June. "A little sleepy." June smiled and looked at Raf.

Raf, a broad smile on his face, climbed up onto the bed. "Bee?" The yellow bot turned his head and saw Raf right next to him. "Oh, hey, Raf," he said groggily, "how you doing?"

"Bee! Your voice – you're talking!" said Raf.

"My…my voice?" he started coming to. He sat up and looked at June. "My voice?"

"Your voice," she replied, tilting her head, grinning. She put her servo on his shoulder.

He got out of bed and turned back to Raf. He put his arms out. "Raf! I have a voice!"

A happy tear came to Raf's eye. "I know, Bee!"

He turned back to June and hugged her. "Oh, thank you June! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Bumblebee!"

"Please, call me Bee!"

**So the situation with the Autobot parts has been resolved! TFA:Optimus, knowing Sentinel Prime, understood what was needed to sway him. Fortunately, Optimus also has a good relationship with Ultra Magnus, and once the situation was explained to him, the Supreme Commander of the Autobots knew he needed to do what was in his power to clear any obstacles that lay in the path of getting combat Autobots the things they needed, especially those pesky obstacles known as supercilious bureaucrats!**

**Finally, once June was able to get the parts to Outpost Omega One, Smoke was able to transform, and everyone was finally able to hear Bumblebee's voice!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shockwave is ready to reveal his ultimate weapon.**

"Lord Megatron, the weapon is complete."

"Excellent, Shockwave! When can we see it?"

"Immediately." Shockwave ordered the large doors to his laboratory opened. The beast emerged. Vehicons on the right and left staggered away as it walked toward Shockwave and Megatron. Starscream and Knockout cowered at the sight. Megatron looked up, smiling, admiring its sheer size and power.

"I present to you, the Autobot hunter."

"A beautiful creature, Shockwave!" he declared. "You say this was cloned from the ancient Predacon CNA?"

"Yes, my lord. As I have managed to piece together the CNA from the collected samples, this logically is an exact replica of the ancient beasts."

"How does it manage to find an Autobot?"

"All it requires is the scent, my Liege," said the head scientist. "If there is a sample of an Autobot part or some other piece, I can hold it up to its snout. It will store that smell in its processor and hunt."

Megatron wondered. "Do we have such a sample here on the Nemesis?"

Starscream realized he may have something of value in this instance. "Lord Megatron, I just might be able to provide the beast with just what it needs," and left for his quarters.

He returned with a few pieces of red hair in his servo. "What is that?" asked Megatron.

"Hair from that miserable Technorganic, Sari, my lord. I pushed her on the head to make her kneel before you, and they stuck to my servo."

Knockout chuckled at this seeming memento. Mocking Scream, he said "You kept them? You don't throw anything away, do you?" Starscream turned and spat back "Oh! Does that make you nervous, Knockout? Worried about what tidbits I may have saved about you?"

"Enough!" said Megatron, and turned to Shockwave. "Would this be enough?" His scientist took the hairs and held them up to the Predacon's nostrils. Once it sniffed Sari's hair, it had her identity locked in its processor, and could then hunt for her wherever she was on the planet. Roaring, it raised it head and headed off the Nemesis.

"It's ready to find and attack its prey" announced Shockwave.

"And what better prey than the Technorganic Sari," smiled Megatron, delighted with this first test of its abilities.

He turned to his Lieutenant. "Well, Starscream, it appears that hanging on to the miserable little bot's organic pieces was worth your while."

"A pleasure, my lord," he bowed. He smiled inside, knowing he'd just won Megatron's favor, after his past setbacks. Getting back up, he cast a victorious sneer in Knockout's direction.

* * *

"June, you've done quite well with your defensive fighting techniques," said Arcee. "Let's start working on your offensive."

The two were out near the northern part of the Toiyabe Range in the middle of the Nevada high desert, along with Jack and Sari. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and a perfect day for Autobot training.

"Is offensive really necessary for medics?" she asked the Ninja Scout.

"Absolutely! In a combat situation, your first duty is to tend to injured bots, of course, but there are occasions when it is necessary for medical bots to engage in combat. When we get back to the base, talk to Ratchet. I read your Infirmary discharge papers, and it says that you have offensive weapons. Let's see what you have for close combat." And June released her close combat weapons; they were energy blades.

"Good! Very similar to Ratchet's. Now, I want you to use them on those hanging wrecks over there." Arcee had set up a series of abandoned trucks, engines, and other large steel hulks, hanging from heavy chains on a huge rectangular rocking metal frame. She shook the frame to make the items swing back and forth, clanging into each other like some rusted out wind chime.

"Make your way through there, cutting a path without letting them hit you. When you see one swing toward you, strike it down. Imagine each one as a Decepticon warrior bent on killing you."

"Oh, and one more thing: with each strike, I want to hear you yell like a warrior."

"Arcee, I'm afraid."

"Of what, June?"

"I'm afraid of re-sparking that Decepticon programming in me."

"Not going to happen. That's been completely purged from your processor. You can't be afraid of being aggressive; you need it to defend yourself and your fellow bots in a combat situation. Now go for it."

And trusting her trainer, June ran into the simulation. She struck the metal obstacles as they came at her, cutting them down with loud yells. She exited at the other side, and having successfully cut a path, retracted her blades and put her arms down.

"How'd I do?"

"Excellent, June! How do you feel?"

"I feel good!"

Arcee put her servo around June's shoulders. "You'll do just fine, June! I know it!"

Meanwhile, Sari was working with Jack. "So Jazz examined your Spark, and said that you have the potential to become a Cyber-Ninja; that's great! I'll have to bring you to the Cyber-Ninja dojo sometime and introduce you to Dai Atlas."

"Dai Atlas?"

"Yes, he runs the dojo now. One of the first things that Jazz had me do when I became his gakusei was go to Cybertron and help him rebuild it. It had been destroyed by Lockdown. I really enjoyed the time I spent there; I learned so much about the Cyber-Ninjas! Plus, I got to be his student; his specialty is fencing."

"Wow, so Jazz isn't the only Cyber-Ninja you've studied under?"

"Well, first I started under Prowl before he died, then Jazz. But in addition to Dai Atlas, I also had the honor of studying under Tap-Out, who visited us on Earth; his specialty is boxing. Then I learned wrestling under Roadhandler; he's the one who taught me techniques such as kuzushi."

"Alright, Jack, let's try a little boxing."

And she took him through some basic techniques. They spent the first couple of hours running through several styles, and surprisingly, Jack was picking them up very quickly. Sari kept showing him more and more difficult things, going faster and faster, and Jack kept picking them up! Jab, straight right, uppercut, hook. Bolo, stick-and-move. Twist, feint, forward, jab, avoid.

"Jack! You're a natural!" Sari smiled. "I'm impressed!"

"Me too!" he said. "I was always just a skinny little kid who could never fight properly and defend himself. What gives?"

"Well, this makes sense. It's what Dataminer had told me about human Technorganics. He said that of all the species he'd studied, there's something unique about the human DNA when combined with Cybertronian CNA. His theory is that it somehow becomes a force multiplier, and the human/Cybertronian Technorganic processor, when it begins its development, advances at an exponential rate of growth."

"Every time I would study under one of the Cyber-Ninjas, I was able to pick up their technique rapidly. The Autobots watching were stunned, and they reported it to the Ministry of Science, who then ordered Dataminer to do the research. That's when he came up with his theory."

"It's also why Jazz was assigned by Dai Atlas and the Autobot High Council to be my Sensei. They know he's very strict, and that he'd keep on me," she smiled.

Jack gulped. "So I guess once he's done with you, he'll be my Sensei?"

"Heh! If you're lucky! He may be strict but he's really good."

She looked up to the sky and sighed. "It' really beautiful out here! You're so lucky; I mean, Detroit's nice and all, but we never have wide open skies like this!"

Jack laughed. "I guess so. I've always taken it for granted. It's whatever you're used to." He looked out across the sky, then noticed something.

"What's that?" he pointed.

"What? I don't see anything."

His enhanced vision mod kicked in, and he zoomed in on an object coming at them. "It's flying towards us – I thought it was a bird at first, but the wings, they're not bird wings."

He kept staring at it. "Oh, geez! It's a dragon!"

"A what?!"

"A robotic dragon – and it's coming right at us! Arcee! Mom! I think we're under attack!"

By now it was in clear sight by everyone. Descending down to the ground, the Predacon raised its head and roared. It opened its mouth and spewed a fiery stream right at the group!

"Jack! Get your Skyboom shield up and protect your mother!" yelled Arcee. Jack got out his shield and opened it large enough for June to get under. Arcee got out her blaster and started firing. Sari took off into the air and began shooting orbs at it. June got under Jack's shield and got on her comm. "Ratchet! Emergency! We're under attack!"

"June! What's happening?" asked Ratchet.

"We're being attacked by some kind of robotic dragon! It's shooting fire at us from its mouth!"

Optimus heard the transmission. "A Predacon!"

"Ratchet! Open a ground bridge to their location! Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, come with me!"

The Predacon seemed to be going only after Sari, but she flew rapidly in circles around it, hitting it with her most powerful orbs. They did not affect its armor, but were absorbed by its shielding. It kept chasing and snapping at Sari, but failed to catch her. Frustrated, it then decided to land on the ground and go after the other three.

Arcee tried to lure the beast away from Jack and June by running around to its tail. She kept blasting it from behind, but then suddenly, the Predacon did a rapid swipe with its tail. Arcee had no time to react! She saw the tail coming at her

"Oh, scrap!" and tried to jump away, but it hit her in mid-air like a bat hitting a baseball, and snapped her body. It flew into the air and hit hard against the nearby mountain wall. She fell to the ground, unconscious; her optics flickered, then went out.

"Arcee!" yelled June, and forgetting her own safety, got out from behind the shield and ran to her. The Predacon saw June running and turned its attention to her.

"Mom!" yelled Jack, and got out his broadsword. "Hey! Hey! Hey you!" he yelled at the beast, slashing his sword at it. Sari landed and got next to Jack, but the Predacon ignored them and watched June arrive at the spot where Arcee lay.

"Arcee! Arcee!" June yelled, and picking her up by her shoulders, checked her. She was unconscious, and her armor was cracked, leaking Energon. She got on her comm. "Ratchet! Arcee's badly injured!" she told him.

"Optimus and the others are on their way!" he responded, and the ground bridge opened.

Seeing the injured Autobot and the other kneeling beside her, the Predacon came bounding at them. June held Arcee tightly to her chassis and looked up at the Predacon with anger on her face. "Leave her alone!" she yelled. The beast roared, ready to strike.

Suddenly, June's optics began to glow red. Twin heat rays shot out of them, right into the Predacon's optic, melting it. The beast raised its head and howled in pain!

Optimus, exiting the ground bridge, saw June's heat rays blind the beast's optic. "Autobots! The Predacon's been blinded on its right! Attack it on that side!" They all joined in, attacking the beast where it could not see.

"June, Jack, take Arcee back to base," he told them. And picking up Arcee in her arms, June ran into the ground bridge, with Jack at her side.

Sari took off and began blasting it, firing orb after orb into the hole where its optic had been. The orbs were getting close to its processor. On the ground, Optimus was firing with the full force of his plasma gun, while Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen kept hitting it on its right. Realizing its vulnerability, the Predacon spread its wings and took off into the sky, returning to the Nemesis.

* * *

June carried Arcee into sick bay and gently laid her down on a bed. "Is she going to be alright, Mom?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. I wish I had the knowledge, but she's been badly hurt by the strike from that thing's tail and then getting slammed into the mountain." She put her servo on Arcee's helm and looked into her optics. "She's completely out. Let's hope Ratchet can treat her here in sick bay."

June took a look at Arcee's arm. "Oh, Jack, her right arm's severely damaged."

Team Prime returned to base, and Ratchet came in to sick bay. He went over to examine Arcee. "Oh my! What happened?"

"That thing hit her with its tail like a baseball bat when she jumped, and slammed her into the mountainside," said June.

"She's reinjured her arm. It's very bad. That must have been where the tail struck. I'm afraid I can't repair it. She'll need a complete replacement now."

"What can you do for her?" June asked.

"Do? There's nothing I can do; the arm is completely fractured. I'll have to amputate."

"Oh, poor Arcee! And the rest of her injuries?"

He examined her. "She's badly cracked in the back. I'll have to seal them up." He passed a monitor over her processor. "She's in deep stasis. She will be unconscious for some time. Right now, it's for the best. Let me operate immediately. June, you can assist."

"Of course." And June held Arcee's chassis up while Ratchet welded the cracks in her back. She then helped steady her while Ratchet amputated the arm.

After the operation was over, June wanted to discuss Arcee's prognosis.

"Ratchet, let me help bring Arcee to the Infirmary in the other Cybertron. They can hopefully replace her arm."

"That's her only option, June. Let me get in contact with my namesake, and he and the other Optimus can make an inquiry. In the meantime, we'll let Arcee rest. Can you keep watch, in case she comes to?"

"Certainly!" And June sat near Arcee's bed while Ratchet went to brief Optimus on her injuries, and reach out to TFA Ratchet.

Optimus came in to sick bay. "June, I saw how you protected Arcee from the Predacon. Thank you."

"I had no idea that mod was in me," she said. "When that beast came at us, the only thing that went through my processor was to keep it away from Arcee. I remember yelling at it 'Leave her alone!' and then the rays came out of my optics and went straight into that thing's eye."

"I know my cyborg self had heat vision. You don't think there's still some Decepticon programming in me, do you?"

"No, not at all," he responded. "The heat vision you possess is an offensive mod given to you by Perceptor and Wheeljack when they did your Spark transplant and processor download. That they chose to make it the same as one you had as a cyborg is a coincidence. Have no fear."

"Oh, that's a relief. Thank you!"

"Ratchet mentioned that you wanted to escort Arcee to the Cybertron Infirmary for surgery to receive a new arm. I would appreciate that very much."

"I would be glad to do so."

"Then we will let Ratchet make the arrangements. Please let me know when Arcee awakens."

"I will, Optimus."

"You have been a valuable member of Team Prime, June. Thank you again." And Optimus returned to the command center.

"Optimus, what is this Predacon doing here on Earth?" asked Ratchet.

"I do not know. But the injury that June managed to inflict notwithstanding, a Predacon is extremely difficult to defeat."

"Optimus, when it first came, it seemed to first go after Sari," said Jack. "I saw it with my vision mod, and it made a dive directly at her."

"Jack's right," said Sari. "When I took to the air, it kept trying to attack me, but I managed to maneuver away from its bites. It then seemed to grow frustrated, and only then did it turn its attention to Arcee, June and Jack."

"Predacons attack by scent," said Optimus. "Somehow, it must have locked onto yours, Sari."

"Could this be some Decepticon plot?" asked Bumblebee. "After all, Sari was abducted by them; they may have gotten some part of her."

"I guess it's possible," Sari replied. "I was held briefly by Knockout."

"Regardless, we're going to need help. Let me return to Cybertron," said Optimus. "There are some highly experienced Autobot warriors who have recently arrived."

* * *

The Predacon returned to the Nemesis, and Shockwave examined its injury. He reported back to Megatron. "The Autobots possess some type of heat ray; it was used on the beast's right optic, melting it."

"How is that possible? No Autobot possesses such a weapon, unless there was another Iacon relic found."

"Are you able to repair its optic, and shield it from further attacks of that kind?"

"I can replace its optic, and conduct research on developing a shield."

"Then do so. This initial run was only the first."

**A surprise mod from June saves Arcee, but the Ninja Scout's lost her right arm. Hopefully the Infirmary will be able to replace it. Optimus travels to Cybertron for assistance, and possibly some advice from military experts on how to battle a Predacon. Shockwave attempts to improve upon his weapon!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**June's been by Arcee's bedside, waiting for her to come out of stasis.**

Arcee's optics opened. June got up and stood beside her. "Arcee?"

She looked up at June. "Where am I?"

"You're in sick bay, back at base," June told her, putting a servo to Arcee's helm.

Arcee grimaced. "Oh, my head, it aches."

"Take it easy. You've been through a lot."

"Thank you," she replied. Then staring at June, Arcee smiled and said "What's your name?"

Concerned, but with a nurse's calm, she smiled back. "My name is June."

"Hey, June, if it's OK, I'm just going to close my optics and rest some more."

"That's a good idea, Arcee," she replied. "You rest up." And Arcee closed her optics and went back to recharge. June went to get Ratchet.

* * *

"She didn't recognize you?"

"No. She still seems disoriented from her injuries. I encouraged her to rest."

"That blow to her head must have really scrambled her processor," said Ratchet. "Her memory banks may reboot by themselves, or it may require delicate EMP surgery. We'll have to keep her under observation. Let me know what kinds of questions she asks, and talk to her. Try to determine whether her memory has rebooted back to a previous baseline. I'll be in to check on her in a few cycles."

June headed back to sick bay, and was met by Jack. "How is Arcee doing?"

"She woke up, but she's disoriented," she replied. "Jack, be prepared: she may not recognize you."

"What? Why?"

"Her processor was severely damaged in that battle. Ratchet said that her memory banks may require surgery. When she came to, she didn't recognize me. I'm about to go in and see if she may have rebooted to an earlier time in her life. You can come in with me, but just steel yourself."

Mother and son entered and went to Arcee's bed. She was awake. "How are you feeling, Arcee?"

"A little better, June, thanks," she replied. Jack jumped up beside her. "Hey, Arcee," he said, smiling.

She looked at him. "Hey there! You're an awfully small bot. Where'd they protoform you?"

Jack was stunned and didn't know what to say! June broke in, "He's a Technorganic, Arcee," she explained.

"A Technorganic? Really! Didn't know they actually existed. Cool! What's your name, little guy?"

"Uh, I'm Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jack!"

"Same here!" He smiled, but inside, his Spark was aching that his partner didn't recognize him.

She looked back at June. "So, are you Ratchet's nurse bot?"

June smiled. "Not exactly. I'm his assistant, but I haven't yet started my actual training."

"Oh, wow, guess it'll be a long haul for you, what with Cybertron destroyed and all. I assume you'll be doing all your studying under him?"

"Well, yes, something like that," she avoided letting on that she was going to another dimension's Cybertron.

"Is he around? Because I'm really anxious to have him reattach my arm after Starscream blasted it off."

"Yes, he'll be by very shortly. Tell me about the battle."

"Well, after I overloaded Starscream's space bridge on Kaon, Cliffjumper and I jumped in it just as it was blowing up. We arrived on Earth and thought the explosion took care of him, but the slimy worm made it through himself. He attacked us and I lost my arm when Scream shot it off. Cliff fought him and wanted to get me to safety, but I told him no, go find Optimus first."

"Optimus and Bumblebee appeared and fought Starscream and Breakdown. The last thing I remember is Optimus carrying me into the ground bridge."

Ratchet walked in. "So, Arcee, glad to see you awake."

"Hey, Doc," she replied. "When are you going to reattach my arm? I owe it to Cliff to get back on my pedes."

June turned to Ratchet. "Arcee was telling Jack and me about her battle with Starscream, and how he had blasted her arm off, after she and Cliffjumper arrived from Kaon."

"Where is Cliff?" Arcee asked.

Given those clues, Ratchet had enough information to realize what memory baseline Arcee's processor had rebooted to. "Let me get a scoping device, Arcee," and he went to his workstation and took out a processor analyzer. Turning it on, he held it over her helm. When he was done scanning, he studied the readout.

He sighed.

"What's the problem?" Arcee asked.

"Well, the best thing I can do, Arcee, is give it to you straight," he began. "Your processor has been severely injured. Your memory systems have been damaged, and as a result, it's rebooted back to a prior memory baseline. The present you think you are in is actually something which happened several stellar cycles ago."

Arcee looked at him strangely. "What are you saying? That I've lost several stellar cycles of memory? Is it permanent?"

"Yes, and no. Yes, you've lost those memories. No, it's probably not permanent. I say 'probably'. It's hard to determine; I don't have the equipment here. I believe your memories are intact, but your processor is currently unable to access them. They may return by themselves, but if not, you may require delicate EMP surgery at an Infirmary."

"At an Infirmary? But what Infirmary? Cybertron is dead!"

"Again, that is in the past. Cybertron is alive again, thank Primus!"

"It's alive again? You're kidding! So I can get to the Infirmary, right?"

Ratchet hesitated, searching for the right way to put it. June stepped in. "Arcee, Cybertron has only recently come alive. We are rebuilding it. It's a very slow process."

"So...there is no Infirmary, yet," she sighed.

"There is one, just not here. You see," June continued, "we've discovered another dimension, where there is an intact Cybertron. They have a fully functioning Infirmary." June put her servo on Arcee's left shoulder. "I can take you there," she smiled.

"Another Cybertron!? This is too confusing!"

"I suggest you take it slow," said Ratchet. "Remember, there are several stellar cycles of experience for you to catch up on."

She sat up in her bed. "What about my arm? Can you reattach it?"

Ratchet looked at June for help. He recognized that she had a much better bedside manner than he did.

"Arcee," said June, "you'll need a complete arm replacement," she said, communicating a nurse's compassion. "This injury you received was much worse than when you were battling Starscream. But I'm going to bring you to that other Cybertron, and Ratchet's making the arrangements for you to get a new arm."

Arcee slumped back down. "I see. I guess I won't be joining my partner in combat until I get out of the Infirmary."

"About that," said Ratchet. "Since the time of your battle with Starscream, you have a new partner."

"Oh? And who's that? And what happened to Cliffjumper?"

"Arcee, I'm very sorry to have to tell you, but Cliffjumper's dead," said Ratchet.

Arcee was shocked! "What?! What happened?"

Ratchet's voice shuddered with emotion. He lowered his helm. "He…he was killed…at the hands of the Decepticons while investigating a large Energon deposit."

Anguish on her face, she fall back onto the bed and shut her optics. June put her servo on Arcee's left shoulder. "I'm sorry, Arcee."

"Who's my partner now?"

"Your partner's right here," said Ratchet.

She looked at him strangely, "Eh?" Then looked at June. "You, June? But I thought you said you were studying to be a medic."

June shook her head. "No, not me."

"Ratchet?"

"Nope."

She turned to Jack. "You, Jack? But, how? This doesn't make sense! Forgive me for saying, but how is a little Technorganic going to fight at my side? Carry me if I'm wounded in battle? Fight Decepticons!"

Jack couldn't take much more of this! "Look, Arcee, I can see you're confused and angry right now, so why don't I let you rest," and he jumped off the bed and walked out.

June tried to repair the whole situation. "Arcee, a lot of things have happened in the intervening stellar cycles. You and Jack actually have a tremendous working relationship. I know this is a great deal to handle right now, so let's ease off of introducing any more new information at this time."

"Fair enough," she replied, "but for the life of me, I fail to see how I can be working with a tiny little bot as a partner."

"Trust me," she smiled, "there's a lot more to Technorganics than meets the eye."

Arcee closed her optics and shook her head. "Everything's crazy."

"It'll be alright," said June. "One step at a time. Ratchet said your memory might come back on its own. Just be patient."

She sighed. "I'll try. Tell Jack I'm sorry about the things I said."

"I will," she said. "You rest." And June left.

She found Jack in the hallway leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"So I'm too tiny to be her partner," he groused.

"Jack, she's unable to access several years of memories. Her processor is badly damaged. Do you remember how Arcee treated you the first time she met you? Was it all blue skies and sunshine right off the bat?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "No, I guess not."

"Then you two are starting all over again. Keep that in mind."

"By the way," June continued, "Arcee asked me to tell you she's sorry about the things she said. Maybe you can give her a second chance."

* * *

Jack had gone back into Arcee's sick bay, and sat next to her. Optimus came in. "How is she doing, Jack? Ratchet told me her memory systems have reverted back to a prior point."

"Yeah, she doesn't remember me at all," he sighed.

"Remember what happened to me, when my processor had reverted back to being Orion Pax? You and Arcee undertook a dangerous mission to the chamber of Vector Sigma, to help return me to being Optimus Prime."

"I do," he said. "It hurts me that she can't remember."

"Then it is up to all of us as members of Team Prime to do everything we can to get her the help she needs so that she can remember."

The two heard Arcee stirring. She had awakened, and overheard their conversation.

"Arcee?" said Jack.

"Hey, partner," she replied, smiling. "Sorry I don't remember you, but I'll try, OK?"

Jack grinned. "OK, partner."

Optimus came up to Arcee. "It's good to see you out of stasis, Arcee. We are working to get you the medical attention you require. Team Prime needs your talents and abilities, and I am looking forward to the time when you can rejoin us."

"Looking forward to getting back, Optimus."

"I'll let the partners alone, and get back to making the arrangements for your surgery." And he left sick bay.

She turned back to Jack. "So, we've had some missions together, eh? Tell me your favorite. I like hearing epic adventures."

Jack chuckled. "Well, let's see. You and I battled Airachnid."

"Really? I'm all audio receptors!"

"Ratchet had detected an underground Energon deposit, and sent us out searching for it in a forest. You were picking up some strange readings, and we found her crashed ship. You tried to contact base, but the comm link was dead."

"You found Airachnid trying to kill a human and fought her, and learned that she had a new hobby: collecting the heads of endangered species, though most of them weren't endangered until she got to them."

"Unfortunately, in your fight with her I distracted you, and Airachnid webbed you to a nearby rock. It was early in our partnership, and, well, you felt I was more of a liability than a partner, and to be truthful, I had almost no experience at battling Cons so you weren't that far off."

"Airachnid then chased after me, intending me to be her latest addition. Running, I reached her ship. I hid against it, but she thought I'd gone inside. I saw it leaking Energon, and I set fire to the Energon pool. She scrambled aboard her ship just as it blew up! The explosion threw me back, but then a still-burning Airachnid webbed me! She came in ready to kill me when you came in after getting out of her webbing, and beat the snot out of her."

"The what out of her?"

"Sorry, Earth expression. You beat her up really well. Unfortunately, she got away from us. But her ship was destroyed."

"You blew up her ship? Outstanding, Jack!"

"I like that mission the most, because it was there that we started to really gel as partners," he smiled.

She sighed. "I can't wait to get my memories back."

* * *

"All set Arcee?"

"Ready to go, June!" The two were standing before the bridge tunnel. Given the loss of Arcee's arm, Ratchet had advised that she refrain from transforming, so they were both going to run in and then land on the roof of Sumdac Tower. Jack was next to Arcee to say goodbye. "Good luck, Arcee! I'll be by the Infirmary next weekend to see how you're doing."

"Thanks, Jack! Look forward to seeing you. Hopefully by that time I'll be in better shape."

They're ready for you at the other end," said Ratchet, and the two ran into the tunnel. Coming out at the other end, Isaac greeted them. "Welcome, June and Arcee!"

"Thanks, Isaac! Arcee and I will head over to Autobot Central. We'll walk, so have you cleared everything with the Mayor? Don't want to alarm Captain Fanzone when two Autobots go waltzing around the streets of Detroit," she chuckled.

"Yes, yes, there won't be any problems. I will see you in a little while, after Optimus has signed Arcee's admission papers." And the two got on the freight elevator.

"So, that's Isaac Sumdac?" Arcee asked.

"Yes, Sari's father."

"The…other Technorganic." Arcee was trying to piece things together. She still couldn't access the memory banks containing recent events.

"And Jack. Does he have a father?"

"Yes, but he's been out of Jack's life for six stellar cycles now. His mother's been raising him."

"Oh, I see. What's her name?"

"June." She tried to hide a smile.

"Wow," replied Arcee. "Same name as yours! Who would've imagined!"

"Well, there's a good reason. I'm his mother."

"Say what?!"

* * *

They walked down the Detroit streets toward Autobot Central. The populace, used to seeing Autobots, didn't seem to pay them much heed, but got out of their way.

"So you used to be a human?"

"I was, until the Decepticons abducted me, and turned me into a cyborg loyal to Megatron. Jack saved me, and I was purged of all my Decepticon programming. Unfortunately, Scalpel did a hack job, and what little human parts I had left started dying, so the Cybertron Infirmary did an emergency transplant into this body to save my life."

"How do you like being an Autobot? Do you miss being human?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, with Jack being a Technorganic – and him actually being more Cybertronian than human – now as an Autobot, we have a new, unique bond. We're both Cybertronians; I like it!"

"There are some things about being human I miss, though," she sighed.

"Such as?"

"Coffee. And cinnamon buns."

"I have NO idea what those are."

"Hot coffee is a wonderful drink! You have it first thing in the morning, when you wake up. The smell! Oh, Arcee, the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the morning! And cinnamon buns! Hot, fresh cinnamon buns! The scent hits your nose, and the taste melts in your mouth…the buttery, cinnamony taste… " she sighed.

"I'll take your word for it."

"It's a human thing," she chuckled. "Well, here we are!" And they entered the base. The first Autobot they met was TFA Arcee.

"Welcome back, June!" she said, and she turned to T:Prime Arcee. "Arcee, I heard about your injuries! I hope the Infirmary can take care of you quickly!"

"Thanks! Uh…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Arcee – your namesake in this dimension," she smiled.

"Oh, hey! That'll be easy for me to remember, then!" she laughed.

Optimus and Ratchet came up. "Welcome, Arcee! I'm Optimus Prime, and this is our Ratchet. And good to see you again, June! Why don't the two of you come into my office and the four of us can review the admission paperwork."

"Thank you," said Arcee.

* * *

"Everything's here," Optimus told them. "Your Ratchet sent over the schematics for your body-type, Arcee, and Wheeljack has fashioned an exact replica of a right arm for you in the Infirmary."

"That's great! Thanks so much!"

"Now as for your processor injuries," he continued. "You are scheduled for EMP surgery in three solar cycles, after your arm has been reattached and you've completed physical therapy. The surgeons will go over the procedure with you at that time."

"Memory surgery is very delicate," said Ratchet. "Assuming the actual memories themselves have not been destroyed, which is highly unlikely given the type of injury that you sustained, it will be a matter of re-mapping so that your processor can once again address them. You'll be in stasis for a while after surgery, and the remapping takes place during this time."

"However, the reboot to enable you to recognize the memories may be quick, or it may take a while. It usually takes some kind of spark to make it kick in, and then snap! They're back. Don't get discouraged; it'll come."

"Got it. I appreciate all the info. Thanks!"

"Well, I look forward to seeing you back here before you head back to Autobot Outpost Omega One," said Optimus. "Good luck!"

"Who's going to carry the paperwork?" he asked.

June looked at Arcee. "I have a suggestion," she said. "The last time I was here, I had a run-in with another Prime who was a stickler for procedure. Since I'm now an Honorary Citizen of Cybertron, maybe it'd be a good idea if I carry the paperwork; just in case we run into him again."

"Good idea," said Ratchet.

"Works for me, June!" said Arcee. "Hopefully we won't run into this bot," she smiled."

* * *

They arrived on Cybertron, and headed toward the Infirmary. June handed the paperwork to the desk clerk. "Welcome to the Cybertron Central Infirmary, Arcee," said the desk clerk. She got up to scan her energy signature. "A nurse bot will show you to your room."

"Can June come with me?"

"Oh, I see no problem!" And scanned June's as well. "Oh! Welcome back, June!" she said after reading the output from her signature.

"Thanks!" June replied. "I'm getting pretty familiar with the place."

"Yes, I see. Did the bots get their parts installed? The T-Cog and the vocorder?"

"They did! Both surgeries were a complete success."

"Vocorder? For Bumblebee?" Arcee grinned.

"Yep! He talks up a storm now!"

"Oh, good for him! Who was the T-Cog for?"

"Smokescreen. His was badly damaged in battle."

"Smokescreen? Last I'd heard about him, he was guarding Alpha Trion. He's a member of Team Prime now?"

"He is."

Arcee shook her head in frustration. "June, I sure hope this processor surgery is successful. It drives me crazy not remembering things!"

June looked with compassion at her friend. "When I was a human nurse, we had a patient with a similar condition. In this case, my patient had what's called Korsakoff's syndrome and he suffered a similar amnesia to what you have. He didn't recognize his children!"

"Did he ever get better?

"Not in his case, but he learned to cope with it, and with therapy he went on with his life. But Ratchet – both Ratchets – believe yours will come back. We're all here for you!"

"Thanks, June. I appreciate it! Well, let's concentrate on getting this new arm first, eh?"

"Arcee?" The nurse bot came up to escort her, and also recognized June. "Oh hello, June!"

"Greenlight! Nice to see you again! Will you be Arcee's nurse?"

"Yes, while she's with us. Why don't you come along?" And the three headed up to the surgery unit.

"Arcee, you get settled, and I'll go get your arm," said Greenlight.

"Thanks! So June, this is where you got turned into an Autobot, eh?"

"Yep. When they brought me in, my processor was in a fugue state, but they couldn't work on that until they purged the Decepticon programming out of me."

"So you had processor surgery too?"

"I did, twice. Once to purge the Decepticon programming, and then to repair the fugue state."

Greenlight returned. "Here's your new arm, Arcee. Your surgery is scheduled for tomorrow."

"Can't wait!"

"Alright, Arcee, I'm leaving you in good hands!" said June, looking at her nurse. "Greenlight was my nurse bot after my Spark transplant and processor download into my new bot body. I'll head back to Autobot Central and check on you after your arm surgery."

"Sounds good, June. Thanks for all your help." And June headed off to the space bridge nexus to return to Earth.

"Arcee, do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good, Greenlight, thanks."

"I'll check on you in the morning, then. Good night."

"Good night, Greenlight." And Arcee went into a recharge, awaiting her surgery.

* * *

"Arcee! Your arm's back! Looking good! How does it feel?"

"Feels good, June!" she flexed it. "Minerva and I are getting ready to test out my blaster here in the physical therapy range." And with the clicking sounds, Arcee took out her new arm's blaster.

"Go for it, Arcee," said Minerva. "Your target's down range." And taking aim, she blasted several images of T:Prime Megatron that Minerva had requested be brought over from Arcee's dimension.

"Perfect shots! You're down for the count, ugly!" Minerva laughed, seeing the holes in Megatron's Spark chambers.

"I'd say you're good to go, Arcee," Minerva told her.

"One surgery down, one to go," Arcee quipped.

"Hey, best of luck with that one," Minerva told her.

* * *

"How's she doing, Mom?" It was the weekend, and Jack had just arrived at the Infirmary.

"She's been in stasis for almost a solar cycle now. Wheeljack said the EMP surgery was successful, and that her memory banks were undamaged. She'll be able to reboot and address them at any time, provided she gets some image or stimulus to spark it."

"I have an idea." And with a blue flash, he transformed into "human" mode.

Greenlight came in. "She should be coming out of stasis soon," and went to check on Arcee's vitals. She noticed Jack. "Has she seen your 'human' mode since her accident?"

"No, I've always been in 'bot' mode around her."

"That just might work, Jack, we'll see. All it takes is a stimulus of one kind or another."

Arcee opened her optics.

"Arcee?" She turned her head toward Jack's voice. She stared at him. A curious expression came to her face.

"Hey, partner," she grinned. "Where've you been?"

**So seeing Jack in "human" mode was just the spark to reboot Arcee's memory and get her reoriented back to the present! Good timing, too, because Team Prime's going to need every bot available for what's to come next!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arcee's arm replaced and her memory restored, she is discharged from the Cybertron Central Infirmary and accompanied by June and Jack.**

"Well, Arcee, you're good to go," said the bot handling her discharge from the Infirmary. "I'm happy your surgeries went well."

"As am I," she replied, "thanks for everything!"

"Good luck to you!" And Arcee, June and Jack headed out.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way to the space bridge nexus for our return to Earth," said June.

"Hold on, June," said Arcee, "there something I'd like to treat you to."

"Oh?"

"You told me all about your love of coffee and cinnamon buns back when you were human."

Jack laughed. "Oh, yeah! Mom would be pretty darn grouchy in the morning until she had her first cup of coffee."

"Hey! I would like to have seen you work those crazy shifts at the hospital and see how you handled mornings!"

"Oh, and cinnamon buns? Her absolute favorite, Arcee; I'm a witness."

"Well, those are behind you, as you said," continued Arcee.

"Miko dared me to eat a slice of pizza in 'bot' mode once," said Jack. "Weird! Like greasy wet cardboard in my mouth. No taste."

"Jack! I hope you didn't swallow," said June.

"No, Sari told me not to. I had to spit it out."

"You know you have no taste buds in 'bot' mode, don't you Jack?" said Arcee.

"I do now."

Arcee led them to a building near the Infirmary. "Here we are! When the Autobot Central bots gave us a tour, I saw this place." The sign outside said "Oil Bath Spa".

"Oil bath? Is that an Autobot version of a hot water bath?" June asked.

"Yes. But this is more than that. It's a spa, where they pamper bots. You'll also get your chassis polished, and digits and pedes cleaned, buffed and adjusted."

"Sounds interesting," said Jack.

"More of a fembot place, Jack," Arcee smiled, "hope you don't mind."

"OK by me. I'll get on a comm and let Optimus know we'll be a little bit delayed."

Just then, the three were approached by two bots, one gold, the other blue. Except for their helms and chassis colors, they were identical.

"Excuse me, ladies?" the gold one said, not noticing Jack. "But of two of you, which is bot named June?"

Before they could answer, the blue one interrupted. "Not all ladies, brother! You forgetting little bot? Look down!"

His brother looked down, saw Jack and waved. "Oh! Hello there! Sorry. Excuse, ladies and mech, but of three of you, which is bot named June?"

"I'm June," she answered.

"Ah, good. I am Jetfire, and here is twin brother, Jetstorm."

"Pleased to meet you both. What can we do for you?"

"Yes, well…you tell her, brother."

"We heard about your dimension, and liking to join you in travel, yes?"

"Wait," said Arcee. "You want to come with us to our dimension? For what purpose?"

The brothers looked at each other, then at Arcee. Jetstorm asked, "you are?"

"I am Arcee. I am a Ninja Scout from June's dimension. And Jack here is my partner."

"Jack?" they looked around. "Jack? What Jack?"

Arcee sighed, and gestured down. "This is Jack!"

"Oh!" said Jetfire. "Mech is Jack, brother!" He looked down. "Hello Jack!" he waved.

"These guys are goofy," Jack thought to himself.

"You haven't answered my question," said Arcee, growing impatient. "Why do you want to come to our dimension? Not that we can grant you permission."

"Ah, yes. Why come," said Jetfire. "Why come? Oh! My brother and I, for Sentinel Prime, we work, and…"

"Sentinel Prime?!" June interrupted. She told Arcee, "this was the one who caused me all that grief during my last visit."

"Him?!" said Jack. "He's the one they work for? I don't know about this, Mom."

"Mom?" said Jetstorm. "I thought name was June!"

"You forget already brother?" said Jetfire? "Organic before was June. She is new Autobot, just recent!"

"Alright, Jetfire, and, Jetstorm is it? In our dimension, we are in the middle of a fierce battle. We need warriors, not tourists, said Arcee. "What exactly would qualify you for a trip there?"

"Ah! Let me tell you about my brother," said Jetstorm.

"Let me tell you about MY brother," said Jetfire.

"OK, you first, brother."

"Jetfire is good bot to have on team. He can use massive bursts of flame to make enemies dis of abled."

"Now, is my turn! Jetstorm is also a good comrade to have on your side. He is using wind cyclones to defeat Decepticons."

"Oh! And first ever flying Autobots we are!" said Jetstorm.

"Is true!" said Jetfire. "We use tactics and aerial acrobatics to advantage good. But when we to true form combine, it is double trouble, right brother?"

"Yah! Then brother becomes my 'right hand man.'" He winked at Arcee. "Get it? Is joke."

Arcee, June and Jack each raised an optic and looked at each other. "You lost me," said Arcee.

The brothers looked at each other. "How to explain?" said Jetfire.

"AllSpark was to splitting a single protoform in halves and the result was us in two," said Jetstorm.

"So…you truly are twins," Arcee said.

"Yah! But more than twins," said Jetfire. "True form, we combine."

June frowned, raised her servos and shook her head. "Wait, hold on. You combine into a single bot?"

"Yes, yes! June! She get it, brother!" said Jetfire. "Combine, become Safeguard."

"Alright, look," said Arcee. "June and I are about to go in to the Oil Bath Spa. Jack is going to call Optimus Prime. He will tell Optimus about your request, and then word will be transmitted to our Optimus Prime, in our dimension. It will be up to the two Primes as to whether you can come, not us. Clear?

"Yes, clear," said Jetstorm. He turned to his twin. "Clear?"

"Clear, yes," said Jetfire.

"Meet us back here in one megacycle, and we can journey down to Earth to discuss this with Optimus Prime," said Arcee. "Jack, contact Optimus, and ask him about these two."

* * *

Arcee and June entered the spa. They were greeted by the receptionist bot. "Welcome to Cybertron's finest Hot Oil Spa! How may I help you?"

My friend and I would like to have the full spa treatment," said Arcee.

She scanned their energy signatures. "Alright, Arcee, and June! My name is Cyclis. Please come with me." She led them into an atrium containing separate chambers, each with an autobot-sized jacuzzi filled with hot frothing, bubbling oil.

"Have you been here before?" Cyclis asked.

"I've been to others," said Arcee, and proceeded to lower herself into her jacuzzi.

"This is my first time," said June.

"Let me show you how to get in," said Cyclis. "Grab on to the bars above you there to prevent slipping, and lower yourself into the oil." And June lowered herself in.

"Oohh ho ho! My gosh! This is...sooo nice!" She lowered herself all the way down until just her helm was above the oil, and she rested her neck on the rounded end. Raised platforms on either side let her rest her arms in a comfortable position. The hot bubbling oil circulated around her chassis.

"Glad you like it!" Shouted Arcee. "I can't tell you how much I've missed this!"

They soaked for a good long while. "Ready to come out, June?" Arcee asked.

"Do I have to? I could stay here all day!"

Her friend chuckled, "but you'll miss the next step! Grab onto the bars and they'll pull you up and walk you out to the polishing table." And June reached up to the bars. They started moving up and forward, helping her get out of the slippery jacuzzi. Once out, it guided her to a table where another fembot was waiting.

"Did you enjoy your hot oil soak, June?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you!"

"Lie down, and I'll polish your chassis." And the bot took out a large buffer as June lay on the table, and proceeded to polish and massage her all over, until her chassis sparkled!

"How does that look?" she asked June, and June got up to examine herself in a mirror. "Oh! Wow! I look great!"

"Now come lay on your back," she told her, and the massage bot pressed a button. The table transformed into a chair with raised pede and servo rests. The bot took out a smaller polishing unit, and started to buff June's digits and the ends of her pedes.

"That feels nice!" June smiled.

"I'm glad you like it June!" the bot smiled, as she worked on her digits and the ends of her servos. As she worked on them she also examined them for alignment, and straightened them where necessary. Of course, being a brand new bot, June didn't need much adjustment.

When they were done, both fembots went out and thanked Cyclis. "Please come again!" she told them, "and tell your friends about us!"

"We will, Cyclis!" June told her, as they left and went back outside.

* * *

"Jetfire and Jetstorm are more or less minions of Sentinel Prime," explained Optimus. "If they want to accompany you to the other dimension, then it has to be at his direction."

"Why? What could he possibly gain from having them come with us?" asked Jack.

"Intelligence of some sort. Probably to find out more about your world."

"Those two seem awfully goofy to me."

"Jetfire and Jetstorm were part of a risky Autobot Elite Guard experiment in duplicating the flight and combat abilities of the Decepticons," Optimus explained. "While the experiment gave them incredible new powers, it did absolutely nothing to blunt their hyperactive, act-without-thinking natures."

"It sounds chancy to have them join us. Can they obey orders?"

"They listen to Sentinel Prime. He's able to control them."

"So if they only listen to him, what happens when they're in our world?"

"It would have to be made clear to Sentinel Prime that the only way those two would be permitted to make the journey is if they obey your Optimus Prime."

"I would advise you to tell Jetfire and Jetstorm that no decision can be made until after consultation has been made with your Optimus – and I will give him full knowledge about those two."

* * *

"Well, June? Did you enjoy it?" Arcee smiled.

"That was…wonderful!" She admired her polished chassis and enjoyed her burnished digits. "So this is what fembots do to pamper themselves?"

"Maybe not as good as a cup of hot coffee and a cinnamon bun, but…"

"No! No! I'll take it! New favorite," she chuckled. "Did they have these on your – I mean, on our Cybertron?"

"Oh, yes. And as soon as we've got the basic structures and defensive infrastructure in place, maybe you and I can work on getting one set up."

"How long will rebuilding Cybertron take?"

"Will take a while. Could be several decades before we can get started on it."

"Decades…I'll be…Oh, my gosh!"

"What is it June?"

"I'm not going to die in 60 stellar cycles or so, am I?"

"Well, hopefully not, why?"

"I mean, I'm not human anymore, and don't have a human life span."

"No, you were only recently 'born' as an Autobot. You should have a good Cybertronian life span ahead of you. Millions of stellar cycles."

"Jack too," June looked off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Jack too," Arcee affirmed.

"Sorry, this all just hit me, like an epiphany. I don't know why I didn't realize it before."

"Well, you have been quite busy," Arcee smirked.

"Wow." She started laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking of my husband, and wondering what he's doing right now."

Jack came up. "Hey! Mom, you look great! You too, Arcee!"

"Well, thank you!" they both said, striking a pose.

"So, did you find out anything about those two?" asked his partner.

"I did. They were part of an experiment to duplicate the flight and combat abilities of Decepticons. Optimus warns that they are incredibly cocky and naive robots with unbelievably strong combat power and skill. They also have the ability to combine into a superjet, or into the robot Safeguard, an extremely powerful bot, even stronger than the two of them together."

"Sounds like they could be a great asset in battle – IF they could be properly controlled," she responded.

"That's the rub," said Jack. "Both twins are real showoffs. Sentinel Prime can control them, but Optimus said that unless it can be assured that they will obey Optimus Prime – our Optimus Prime, then no deal, they shouldn't be allowed to come."

"I agree with him," said the Ninja Scout. "When we get back to Autobot Central, let's sit down with Optimus and talk some more."

"That's what he recommended."

* * *

"What do you mean, they're checking with Optimus?!"

"Is true! Need permission first, then go. Yes, brother?"

"Permission, yes."

"Elite Guard members, given a mission authorized by their Prime, do not need permission!" He got on the comm on his desk.

"Yes, Sentinel, what can I do for you?" asked Optimus.

"Optimus, I would expect that even Autobot Academy washouts would be marginally familiar with Elite Guard regulations," he began. "My men will be conducting an intelligence gathering expedition into unknown alien, possibly hostile territory. We do not require your permission."

"Not to mention the fact that you authorized the release of Autobot parts into this dimension, and most recently, the treatment of an unknown bot from there! It is my duty as Cybertron's supreme security officer to learn more about this so-called Autobot location, and you have no authority to stop me!"

"It is not my call alone," countered Optimus, "it is also the call of the Optimus Prime in that dimension. He holds the Matrix of Leadership on his Cybertron. I suggest you speak with him."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"He has already visited our world. I can invite him to meet you here at Autobot Central, then we can discuss this intelligence-gathering plan of yours. Fair enough?"

"I don't see why he can't come to my office!"

"Because the only bridge from his dimension is on Earth, and the journey is a long one. He is in the middle of rebuilding his Cybertron and is a very busy bot. I would imagine a show of respect for a Prime who wields the Matrix of Leadership would be to meet him halfway, wouldn't you agree?"

Sentinel ground his jaw. "Fine. I will meet him at your location."

"Very good! I will let you know when he is able to meet with us."

* * *

There's something impressive, awe-inspiring and even intimidating about coming face-to-face with one of the original Thirteen Transformers (regardless of the dimension), much less one that holds the Matrix of Leadership, and as cocky and big a blowhard as Sentinel Prime is, his first encounter with T:Prime's Optimus Prime was humbling, even for him.

First, he towered over the Elite Guard Autobot by at least a helm. Second, his calm, commanding demeanor completely eliminated any brash trash-talk that Sentinel may have been planning for the meeting.

They met in TFA Optimus' office.

"Sentinel Prime, it is a pleasure to meet you," said T:Prime Optimus. "I am Optimus Prime from the other dimension."

"Er, yes. Likewise," said Sentinel, looking up at him.

"Let's sit down and discuss the proposal," said TFA Optimus. "As I understand it, Sentinel Prime, you would like to send two of your Elite Guard Autobots, Jetfire and Jetstorm, over to the other dimension, to gather more information about the Autobots which occupy that world. Is that correct?"

"Uh, yes. There have been numerous transactions occurring for this unknown entity and it is my responsibility as Cybertron's security officer to learn more about it."

"I understand, Sentinel Prime, and I can certainly appreciate your desire to learn more about our world. While Jetfire and Jetstorm are in my dimension, to whom shall they report?" T:Prime Optimus looked directly into Sentinel's optics, which further intimidated him.

"Oh! Of, of course, they will report to you, Optimus Prime," Sentinel blurted out.

"That is an assurance I must have, because unlike this dimension, our world is still at war with the Decepticons, and they pose a great danger, especially now with the release of a Predacon. It has already attacked several of my crew, and severely injured my Ninja Scout. She is the one who received care at your Infirmary."

"Oh yes, I see."

"Please understand that by sending Jetfire and Jetstorm to our dimension, you are putting them into a battle zone. While I can certainly make use of their skills and abilities and utilize their strengths, it is imperative that I can rely on having them obey my commands."

"I will speak with them, and make sure they understand."

"Why don't we talk with them together, you and I? That way it can be a smooth transfer of command."

"Huh? Oh! Yes, excellent idea." And the three left the office and went to speak to the twins.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, this is Optimus Prime from the other dimension," began Sentinel. "As of this moment, he will be your commanding officer, until you return; is that clear?"

"Him?" Said Jetfire, "but you said..."

"Nevermind what I said! You are under his command now."

The twins stepped up to T:Prime Optimus and saluted. "Report for duty, Optimus Prime, sir!"

"Yah, sir!" said Jetstorm," we ready for work of team!"

Optimus, smiling, returned the salute. "Very good. Let us go to Arcee, June and Jack, and be on our way." He turned to Sentinel. "Thank you, Sentinel Prime, for letting your Elite Guard Autobots join our team," he offered his servo.

Sentinel shook servos. "Yes, very good," he said. "And, good luck to you."

"And thank you, Optimus, for arranging the meeting."

"My pleasure, Optimus!" And the two Primes shook servos.

* * *

"You think those two are coming with us?" Jack asked Arcee.

"That will depend," she replied. "If they will obey Optimus, they can be a very valuable resource in battling the Predacon. We shall see."

"I hope so!" said Jack, skeptically.

"Well, if there's anyone who can control those two, it's our Optimus," said June. "Here they come!"

The four entered the common area. "Sentinel Prime has agreed to transfer command of the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm to me," said T:Prime Optimus.

"Well, there's our answer," thought Jack.

"They will report to me, and while in our dimension, will be members of Team Prime. I am glad to have their special skills and abilities, as they will be put to good use in fighting the Predacon."

Arcee, June and Jack went up to welcome the twins to Team Prime. "Glad to have you on board," said Arcee.

"I am an assistant to our medical bot Ratchet," said June. "Hopefully you won't need our services," she smiled.

"And I'm training under another Technorganic, Sari, who is actually from your dimension," said Jack. "You may know her."

"Happy to be with team!" said Jetfire, "right brother?"

"Yah! We help!"

"Then, let us be on our way," said T:Prime Optimus.

* * *

North slope, Alaska: The pipeline workers were relaxing in the local bar. There was a news feed on the television about events in Jasper, Nevada.

"In a landmark decision today, a judge granted parental rights to an alien. You heard right! The custody case of one Jackson Darby was brought by Child Protective Services when his mother June was declared dead. However, the alien, a robot who calls herself June Darby, claimed to have been abducted by another type of robotic alien and turned into a cyborg. Then, when her cyborg body was dying, get this: she was transplanted into a robotic body…"

One bar patron yelled to the back, "Hey! Jack! Didn't you used to live in Nevada?"

The worker responded from the rec room. He'd been playing darts. "Yeah?"

"They've got some story on the TV about some Darby's. Relatives of yours?"

"Whaa…?" He came to the bar and watched the TV.

"…his father long gone, the robot who calls herself June was granted sole parental rights to the 16 year old boy…" The TV showed an old picture of the Darby family.

"What the hell? Jack?"

**So Team Prime expands by two (or one, depending on when they combine), and hopefully the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm can be managed by T:Prime Optimus! If so, they can be put to good use battling the Predacon.**

**And a certain Jackson Darby, Sr. appears to suddenly enter the picture! How will this play out? We shall see! (Thanks to LuisJM for the ideas for the twins and for Jack Senior!).**

**Also, if anyone's interested in some background information on T:Prime Optimus (e.g., such as being one of the original Thirteen), go to tfwiki and read the entry for ****Optimus_Prime_(WFC).**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spring Break has arrived! Each student has different plans. Jack's will certainly be different - as well as June's!**

"Spring Break! Spring Break!" Miko yelled as she bounded down the school stairs and ran to the waiting ambulance. Raf and Jack came up behind. June had hardly opened her doors before the Japanese girl jumped in, sliding across the rear seating area.

"Well, Miko, you're…"

"Spring Break!"

"Certainly ready for…"

"Spring Break!"

"…Nevermind," chuckled June from the dashboard speakers, the Autobot insignia on the steering wheel flashing with each word.

"Hi, Mrs. Darby!" said Raf as he got in.

"Hi, Mom!" said Jack.

"Hi, guys," she responded, as she drove away from the school. "So, what are your plans, Raf?"

"I've got a comp sci group that I work with. We've got a new language we're building, and we're going to get together on our online workgroup to do some debugging."

"Pfft! Lame!" said Miko.

"Miko! Shush! When I was in high school Raf, I was a member of a biology group, and we did similar things," said June. "We went on spring break to a wetland up in the Olympic Peninsula and studied ways we could help the government biologists save some very important failing ecosystems."

"Yeesh! Geeky!" said Miko.

"Well, Raf, from one science geek to another, I hope you have fun during your spring break."

Raf smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Darby!"

"So what will YOU be doing, young lady?"

Miko folded her arms behind her head and crossed her legs. "Kicking back, playing my 'tar, catching up with friends."

"Good! Miko, you have your fun, and Raf will have his."

"How about you, Jack?" asked Raf.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Training, I guess."

"Well, Jack, I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"You and I are headed to Cybertron!"

The casual pose abruptly ended! "WHAT!? No fair!" Miko complained. "When do I get to go?"

"Well, the air's still toxic. Jack's going to have to be in 'bot' mode the entire week we're up there."

"What about the suit Jack had when he and Arcee went? Doesn't Agent Fowler have one laying around for me?"

"Not that I know of," said June.

"Sheesh!" Miko pouted.

They arrived at Raf's house. June opened the door. "Thanks, Mrs. Darby! See ya Miko! Bye, Jack! Good luck on Cybertron!"

"So, Mom, why are we going?"

"Well, Sari and Arcee are already there. Optimus said that with the Predacon hunting for Sari's scent, Cybertron is the best place for her to be. So that's where you and I will be getting our training."

"He also sent Jetfire and Jetstorm, both to meet the Autobots who are rebuilding and defending Cybertron, as well as give them an opportunity to train with our Autobots. We've got some really great soldiers up there now, like Ironhide and Sideswipe."

"I'm looking forward to meeting those two – Sari and Arcee said they're hot!"

"Mom!" Jack protested.

"Hey!" countered Miko. "What's the matter with your mom wanting to go meet some good lookin' Autobot dudes? She's a fembot now; let her check out the scenery!"

"Aw, geez, Miko!"

"OK, Jack, sorry if I made you uncomfortable," chuckled June. "And thank you, Miko."

Jack sighed. To rub it in, Miko leaned forward and whispered in Jack's ear, "your Mom's gonna check out hot bots!" Jack turned around and glared at her.

"That's enough, Miko! Here's your stop." And June opened the door. Miko got out. "Bye, Mrs. Darby, bye, Jack!" She said in a singsong manner. And she ran in to her house.

They left Jasper and got on the road for Outpost Omega One.

"Sorry about that, Mom. I guess I still get a little weirded out when you talk about meeting other guys."

"It's alright Jack, you don't have to apologize. But you have to admit, things are a little different now."

Jack smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You've got me there!"

"During the time I spent on Sari's Cybertron, I've come to accept who and what I am. The Hot Oil Spa was the clincher. Arcee and I even talked about building a spa on our Cybertron, when the time is right."

Jack sat back and gave out a quiet, amused laugh. "Our Cybertron..."

"That's right; you're a part of it too. And we'll be there, you and I, for a long, long time; long after Jasper's nothing but some ancient archeological dig."

"Wow. I never thought of it that way."

"Neither did I really, not until after Arcee and I chatted. She said that we wouldn't be able to start building the spa for maybe 50, 60 years or so. Then it hit me – I'm not human anymore! I won't be an old lady, or worse, dead, by then."

She chuckled. "Silly to be so late in realizing things like that, huh?"

"No, not silly at all! During our training one day, Sari explained to me how she and I are actually more Cybertronian than human, since even when we're in 'human' mode we still carry Autobot parts inside. For example, my Spark is slowly converting some parts of me into Cybertronian, like it did with my eyes," he said, as he took off the blue-gray contacts that covered his sky-blue Technorganic irises.

"I think the fact that you and I are now both Cybertronian is really nice."

He sat quietly for a bit, looking out the window. "I'll miss my friends, though."

"What do you mean?"

"When they die. Miko, Raf, even the other kids, like Sierra. They'll grow up, get married, have kids, become grandparents, get old and die, while I stay young. I'll go to their funerals, and still look like an 18-year old."

"I'll miss them, too," June said. Then she offered, "Hey, you'll look like an 18-year old, imagine how I'll look at the funeral…"

That made Jack laugh. "Can't top that one!"

* * *

They entered the base. "Arcee and Sari are waiting for you at the Space Bridge Nexus," said Ratchet. Jack got out of the ambulance, transformed into "bot" mode, and powered up his plasma jets. "Let's go!" June sped into the tunnel with Jack flying beside her.

They exited the tunnel at the nexus on Cybertron, and standing by the exit were Sari and Arcee.

"Welcome to Cybertron!" said Sari. Jack landed, and June transformed into bipedal mode.

"Wow! Looks a heck of a lot better than the last time I was here!" Said Jack.

"We're making good progress," smiled his partner. We've got over 250 bots working here now, doing construction, repairs, engineering, handling security, and botting Moon Base One and Two."

They stepped outside. The city glowed with towering citadels, smooth roadways and brightly lit buildings.

"Everything looks amazing, Arcee!" said June. "It's so exciting to see all this happening!"

"After all the stellar cycles of war, it really is a wonderful thing to be a part of," Arcee replied. We're concentrating on rebuilding Iacon first; it's the capital."

"By the way, while you're here it won't be all training," said Sari. "Arcee and I were thinking you two could join in on the rebuilding effort."

"Oh, Sari, we'd love to help out!" said June.

"Absolutely!" said Jack.

"Glad to hear it," said Arcee. "It's been a lot of work, with bots arriving at the Space Bridge Nexus and lending a servo. There have been more and more Autobots arriving every day."

Arcee and Sari led them to an unfinished part of the city. "Here's the next phase of construction. This is where Sari's been working," said Arcee. They stood before a large half-completed citadel, with engineer bots descending down into the basement.

"This is the High Council Tower, and when completed, it will be Optimus' headquarters. It's where the Autobot High Council will meet," Arcee told them. "But we can't do much more than work on repairs to the supporting structure until after we're done restoring Teletraan-1."

"Teletraan-1? What's that?" asked Jack.

"It's the computer located below the High Council chamber," explained Sari. "Teletraan-1 was built by the High Council during the Golden Age of Cybertron and was maintained by the Hall of Records."

"The engineer bots have been working on bringing it back," said Arcee. "Sari's been helping them, and her machine interface mod has saved them decacycles of analysis."

"What happened to it?" asked Jack.

"During the civil war, Megatron sought the Plasma Energy Chamber to poison Cybertron's core with Dark Energon. He entered through an energy tunnel from Kalis, and fought Sentinel Prime for access to Teletraan-1."

"Sentinel Prime?" said June.

Arcee chuckled. "Our Sentinel Prime, not the one you ran into in Sari's world. Megatron defeated him and retrieved the Code Key of Justice from his body by hacking him apart. The Code Key of Justice gave Megatron access to the Plasma Energy Chamber inside Teletraan-1. With that, he could make Cybertron's core produce an endless amount of Dark Energon."

"He opened it, but the computer awakened Omega Supreme and ordered him to fly the Chamber to safety. Sadly, the Decepticons shot down Omega and still corrupted the core. When the Autobots left Cybertron on the Ark, Alpha Trion had the computer moved on board, explaining it would give them the knowledge they sought in his stead"

"Super-quick history lesson on our war, and how Teletraan-1 was involved," Arcee smiled. "Unfortunately, it's been down for several stellar cycles, and Sari and the engineers have been working on reinstalling it and bringing it back online."

"It's been a slow process," said Sari, "but we're nearly done."

"Any assistance we can provide here?" asked June.

"There are some support beams that need to be raised during construction that Jack and Sari can help with," said Arcee. "And Jack can use his X-Ray mod to examine the beams that we found were still left standing, to make sure there aren't any with internal damage. If they're good, we can make use of them."

"Sari, you and Jack go ahead into the tower. June, I've got something you'll like; come with me." And the two-wheeler took her a little ways down to another building under construction.

"Ratchet's been supervising this one, but he's been busy on Earth," Arcee told her. The sign outside was still in outline form, but it said "Cybertron Central Infirmary."

"Oh! So they're building the infirmary here," said June.

"Yes, and it was too much for Ratchet to oversee the construction here as well as be medical bot on Earth. Fortunately, another medic recently arrived, and agreed to assume responsibility. The construction bots are doing a great job, but they're working fast, and need supervision to follow the blueprint; with your experience working in a human hospital, Ratchet thought you could lend a servo to help out."

"Sure!"

"Hope you don't mind navigating around a half-built facility," Arcee smiled, and took her inside. There she saw a blue bot overseeing construction. June noticed that he only had one servo; his left arm ended in what looked like some kind of multi-function device. His blue optics were shielded behind a visor. "Kinda reminds me of Robocop," she thought.

Arcee brought her over for introductions. "Red Alert? I'd like you to meet June."

The medic turned around to greet the femmes and held out his servo to the former human. "Hello, June. Ratchet said you were coming."

"Pleased to meet you, Red Alert. Be glad to assist in any way I can," she smiled.

"Well, these construction bots need guidance on what goes into building a medical facility," he told her. "Ratchet and I put together a blueprint; here, let me show you." He led the fembots over to his console, and pressing some keys, pulled up the three-dimensional diagram on a circular waist-level holographic display.

"Right now, I've got a crew working on the third floor, where we'll have the surgical unit. June, if you can store these details in your processor," and Red Alert zoomed in on the third floor blue prints, "you can guide the constructor bots on where all the equipment's going to be located, so they can build the shelving and cabinetry. You think you can do that?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," she responded.

June studied the details. "I see how you've got the recovery room here," she pointed, "and the hallway leads away from surgery. Were you planning on having space in the surgery room for an observation deck?"

"Observation?"

"Yes, for medical students, to watch surgeries."

"Well, seeing as to how we no longer have a Medical Mechanics University…"

"But there is one in another dimension, on another Cybertron. I'll be attending it, at their Protihex. You could potentially have more students going and studying there. It might be worthwhile to take some of the space from this area," she pointed to a nearby administrative unit, "and enlarge the surgery room to allow for an observation deck."

"Hmm. Didn't think of that; not a bad idea, June. Let me alter the design." And he input the modifications. The model accepted his changes, and the walls were altered accordingly. He smiled at the results. "Thought that admin area had too much space anyway. How's that look to you?"

"Much better!" she smiled. "When the time comes, I can watch you operate."

"Sounds like a plan! Ratchet told me about your enthusiasm. Why don't you store these schematics in your processor, and guide the construction bots up on the third floor? That'll free me up to working down here."

"On my way!"

"Sounds like you've got things to do here," said Arcee, "I'll be back in a megacycle or so. In the meantime, I'll go check in on Jack." And she left that site to go back to the High Council Tower.

* * *

"Hey Jack! How does that support beam look? It's been standing for a couple hundred stellar cycles." The beam was about 30 meters high, so he powered up his plasma boosters and slowly ascended up the beam, looking inside for any internal weaknesses or fractures. He stopped about halfway.

"Not good, Neutro! There's a bad internal fracture right here."

The Gorlam Prime Micromaster noted it in his records. "Got it! That one will have to be replaced.

Sari came up from the basement and approached Neutro. "How's construction going?"

"Going well, Sari. Glad to have Jack here. He's been checking these old beams for internal fractures. Some of them are still in good shape; the bad ones he's identified we're taking down."

One of the construction bots dropped off several beams. Neutro went over and inventoried them. "Hey, Sari? These beams go up to the fourth level. Can you and Jack bring them up?"

"Sure!" She got on her comm to Jack who was still up high. "Hey, Jack? Come on down; we've got some beams to bring up to the fourth floor."

"Alrighty," and he landed. The two each grabbed an end of the stack, and using the plasma boosters on their pedes, brought them up and set them down for the construction bots on the fourth level.

Arcee came by and approached Neutro. "How's Jack doing?" He looked up at the two-wheeler. "Doing great! That X-Ray mod of his is a big help."

"Where's he now?"

"He and Sari are up on the fourth floor. They just brought up a stack of beams."

She looked up. "Ah! See them. OK tell Jack to meet me here in a megacycle, and I'll bring him to the training area."

"Sounds good, Arcee!" And she headed over to the training area to check on Jetfire and Jetstorm.

* * *

"Jetfire! Jetstorm! Come back down!" Yelled Ironhide. "We need to discuss your Predacon strategy."

"OK, big guy!" And they landed. "We ready!"

"Now, when the Predacon comes at you, let's drill on the attack we discussed."

"Good! Good! We drill, right, brother?" said Jetfire.

"Let's go!" said Jetstorm, and they flew up. When they got up in the air, they grabbed each other's pedes and formed a spinning wheel.

"Now, attack!" Yelled Ironhide. And they combined their powers. When ready, they shot out a blast of fire and wind, which burst out of the spinning vortex.

"Good! Now turn it off. Hey! I said, turn it off!"

"Stop!"

"He say, stop, brother!" Yelled Jetstorm.

"Oh, OK," and they stopped the burst of fire and wind, and disengaged their combined powers.

Arcee came up. "How are they doing?"

Ironhide sighed. "They're a great, powerful team, but still unpredictable. Once they get started, it's a challenge to get them to stop."

"Have they trained as Safeguard yet?"

"Not yet. I want to do that with Sari. I think she's got enough skill to be a good training partner with that combiner."

* * *

"They're done on the third floor, Red Alert," said June. "Would you like to come up and check it out?"

"Sure!" And the two went up to inspect the work the construction bots had just completed. They walked through the area. "I'm impressed, June! Exactly according to specs. Once we get the equipment in here, this will be a top-notch surgical ward."

"Glad to hear it!" she smiled.

"Well, Arcee will be by in a few cycles," he said. They started walking back downstairs.

"So you were formerly a human?"

"Yes. Abducted by the Decepticons, turned into a cyborg, and then put into this Autobot body when the organic parts started dying."

"And a human nurse. Glad to have your expertise, June. You'll make a fine medic."

"Thanks, Red Alert!"

"As you can see, we've got a lot of work left to do. Glad you'll be here on Cybertron for several solar cycles. Think I can persuade Arcee to let you help us some more?"

"I think that's a definite possibility," said Arcee, smiling. She was coming up from behind and overheard the conversation.

"OK, June, let's head over to the area where Jetfire and Jetstorm are training." And June said goodbye to Red Alert. "Hope to have you back here before too long, June! Good luck with your training!"

They stepped outside, and walked over to the High Council Tower to meet up with Jack and Sari. "By the way, June," Arcee said, "Ironhide's at the training site," she winked.

June looked back and smiled. "Looking forward to that!"

* * *

"June, Jack, I'd like you to meet Ironhide," said Arcee.

The giant warrior bot turned to meet the trainees. "Welcome to our training field, you two! Glad to have you here."

"Thanks, Ironhide," said Jack.

"A pleasure!" said June. She looked up at this bot. Huge chest, strong legs, big arms supporting impressive weaponry; deep, booming voice. Her femme Spark quickened. She stared – maybe a little too long.

"Easy, girl," said Arcee, smiling.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," June blushed, looking back at her friend.

Arcee chuckled. "You may have been born a human, but you definitely have Solus Prime's template in your processor."

* * *

"Alright, let's get started," said Ironhide. "Arcee, June, you two get started on some sparring. Sari, Jack, let's see some close-combat fighting, with martial arts this time. Jack, I understand you've been picking those up fast." And the four began their sparring practices.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, close combat for you two also, but no mods! Let's see how you handle that."

"No mods? No fire? Why bother?" asked Jetfire.

"Yah? No wind? What point?"

"Because mods can fail you. Unlike your world, we are still at war, and if you get captured by the Cons, the first thing Megatron will do is order Knockout to have them removed. Then what'll you do? All you'll have left are your wits and your close combat skills."

Jetstorm scoffed. "Captured? Nobody capture us! Right, brother?"

"Nah! No one. We combine!"

"Cocky, huh? You boys may find yourself in for a big surprise around here, especially against that Predacon. You even know what a Predacon is? Either of you?"

The twins looked at each other. "No."

"An ancient Cybertronian race. They once ruled this planet, but became extinct – until Shockwave began his cloning. There's a nickname for Predacons; can you guess what that is?"

"Nickname…nickname…big bot?" said Jetstorm.

"Cute," said Ironhide. "Wrong!" he yelled back.

"You guess, brother."

"Dunno. What is nickname?" asked Jetfire.

"Autobot hunter. It flies, like you; it breathes metal-melting fire; it's got a thick, armor-plated hide that can absorb just about anything you shoot at it, it's mean and nasty, it hates you, and it's about 10 times bigger than you or your combined form!"

"And if Shockwave's made one, he'll make others, if he hasn't already done so."

Ironhide bent down low and got in their faces. "So you wanna be cocky, go ahead, but cocky doesn't mean a slotting pile of slag when you're crushed under the claws of that Predacon and you find your Spark's about to be melted!"

"Now, from what I've seen so far, you two need some serious drilling before anyone even thinks about putting you up against one of those beasts. But we don't drill for that until after I see some close-combat sparring outa you two! Do it!"

"Yes sir! Yes sir!" They both said, and practiced close-combat fighting, without their mods.

* * *

"Alright," said Ironhide. "Arial combat drill time. Sari, Jetfire, Jetstorm, you three will be up in the air. Jack, as a trainee, I want you to observe."

Several dozen drones took off into the Cybertronian sky above the training field and flew around them.

"Let's see how the three of you can work together, firing your weapons against those simulated target drones and taking them down. They're programmed to avoid your strikes and fire back. Any hits made to your body are not lethal or dangerous, but they will be recorded and counted against you. Any strike deemed fatal or disabling by the control computer will automatically take you out of the simulation."

"The closer you coordinate your attack, the better you will do; if its onboard computers detect your combat cohesiveness is less than ideal, your score will be reduced. That means no showboating! No showoffs!"

"Begin!"

And the three took off into the sky. Immediately the drones went after them, firing their weapons. They easily dodged the strikes, but Ironhide called them on his comm, "enough avoidance! You're up there to take them down, not flee!"

Sari called to the twins, "Jetfire, Jetstorm! Come on either side of me – Jetstorm to my right and Jetfire to my left, and let's go into the swarm. I'll hit them with my orbs. Jetstorm, disable the ones on your side with your wind; Jetfire, burn yours down."

"Yah, good strategy!" And they formed a phalanx, diving in. Jetstorm formed a tornado which blew his drones down. Jetfire shot his flames at his, while Sari shot blue orbs in front. Some drones however, flying at top speed, went up high and came barreling down at them, striking Sari from above.

"Sari! You're getting hit! Any more of those strikes and you'll be taken out!" said Ironhide.

"Brother! We combine!" said Jetfire, and the two flew over Sari to protect her and grabbing each other, became Safeguard.

"Now! We fly together, girl bot! Protect!" said Safeguard. And she continued to fire her orbs, while Safeguard flew rapidly in a tight circle around her, striking down any drones that tried to attack from above, below, or from the side.

They took down all the drones, and landed. Safeguard split back into the twins.

"Nice job," said Ironhide. "Next time, though, you'll need to be more aware of those drones that manage to get away from you. Your total score was respectable, but let's see some improvement as we go along."

"Now, for the next stage of your training, we're going to cover melee combat. And for that I'm going to turn things over to the expert at that technique, Sideswipe."

The melee bot's entrance was dramatic. The warrior bot came in on his wheel-legged form. Jack was impressed! Sideswipe was slightly smaller than Ironhide by about 2 meters, but sported enormous dual pointed blades that extended from each arm past his servos. His pedes ended in giant wheels, that gave him incredible maneuverability, which he demonstrated by skating side-to-side over the field on the way in, and stopping short in front of the group.

"Does anyone here know what 'melee fighting' means?" he asked. Ironhide raised his arm. "Put your servo down," Sideswipe smirked.

"Crazy, wild fighting?" said Jack.

"Good one! What's your name?"

"Jack."

"Jack's got it just about right. Sometimes you'll be in a combat situation where you'll have to just dive in to a bunch of Cons and fight your way through. No rules, no set strategies, just get in and battle until you're done. Maybe to rescue a downed bot to get them to safety, maybe it's your only way out. Crazy? Yep. Wild? Absolutely. But that's the chip that was dealt you."

"You've all learned close-combat fighting. Now we'll practice melee combat. In this simulation there'll be an injured comrade on the other side of the field that you have to get to." He pointed to the dummy bot on the other side, lying down.

"We'll be sending a huge number of drones at you all at once, and you'll have to dive in and fight your way through to get to the downed Autobot. Like the prior aerial simulation you saw, you won't be injured, but points will be taken off if the computer determines that you've been dealt a serious blow that would prevent you from accomplishing your goal; and obviously if you're dealt a fatal blow, the simulation will be over."

"Who wants to go first?"

A red armored-servo went up. "I'll go."

"Good. What's your name?"

"June."

"Alright, June. Start here, and when the klaxon goes off, head into the field."

"Alright, Mom!" thought Jack.

June took a deep breath. She thought back about her experience rescuing Arcee, and re-imagined in her processor that the prone bot at the other end of the field was her friend. The klaxon went off. "Go!" yelled Sideswipe, and that second, several dozen "armed" drones all rushed at her, blocking her path toward the prone bot.

June released her energy blades, and dove into the swarm of bots. Yelling, she used both of her blades to take down the first line. One drone jumped at her; she twirled around in a technique that Arcee had taught her, and did a roundhouse kick to the drone, sending it flying away. Now the drones were all around her, trying to grab her and take her down. She slashed them left and right with her blades; all she kept in her processor was getting to the downed bot. Another drone came at her, and she head-butted him in the chest, knocking him down and tripping others. Finally, with a loud scream, she drew back her right arm and in a rapid slash, sliced off the head of the last charging drone, to make it to the finish line, where the bot was laying. She kneeled down and picked it up.

"Time!" yelled Sideswipe.

Everyone clapped! "June, that was excellent!" said the melee warrior. "Very impressive. I understand you want to become a medic. We'll need that courage and determination in a war zone."

"Thank you!" she smiled, and went back to the group.

"Nice job!" said Arcee, putting her servo on June's shoulder. "Thanks!" said June, looking at her friend and putting her servo on top of Arcee's, "I had a good trainer."

"Who's next?"

"I'll go," said Jack.

"Very good," said Sideswipe. "You're a trainee, Jack, but this is a simulation, so it's well designed for you. Let's see what you've got."

"Obviously, this is ground melee, so no plasma jets," he advised. And Jack got up in position. The klaxon went off.

"Go!" Yelled Sideswipe, and Jack put up his mouthplate, took out his Skyboom shield and changed his right servo into his broadsword. The drones all charged at him. He used his shield both for defense and as a weapon, yelling at the drones and striking them with its edge. Given the height difference, his broadsword cut a swath through the attackers, cutting them off at the knees and legs. Several times, the drones had their legs apart, and Jack ran through them. Sari chuckled, "good going!" she yelled. A drone grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him down. Others piled on. "Oh, no!" cried June. But with a loud yell, Jack pushed them all off with his legs and scrambled back up. One drone lunged at him; Jack twirled around and with his broadsword, cut its head off. The final line came at him, but he jumped up and over, kicking the last drone in the head with his heel and used its shoulder and back as a ramp to run down. He made it to the downed bot and retracting his shield and sword, lifted it up.

"Time!" yelled Sideswipe. "Nicely done!" Everyone cheered!

Jack returned to the group. "Excellent job, partner!" said Arcee, smiling. "Feel free to rescue me any time!"

"Jack, I'm so proud of you!" said June.

"Good job, Jack!" said Sari.

Thus went Spring Break for Jack and June. Assisting with the rebuilding of Cybertron in the mornings, and training and drilling with Ironhide and Sideswipe in the afternoon. Jetfire and Jetstorm also learned much from the T:Prime warriors, a heck of a lot more than they did from their Sentinel Prime!

* * *

"Well, Mom, that had to be the most incredible Spring Break I've ever been on!"

"For you and me both, Jack!" said June from the steering wheel. They were driving back to Jasper early in the morning, on the way to pick up Miko and Raf for school.

"I think I've got more intense training than I've ever gotten. Mom, you were incredible!"

"Hey! You were no slouch yourself! I'm so proud of you, Jack! Arcee will tell Optimus that she believes you'll be ready to go on missions soon."

"That'll be cool." He sat back in his chair. "I can't wait to go on missions side-by-side with Arcee."

They pulled up to Miko's house. Miko was half awake. June opened the door.

"Miko? Miko…"

"Miko!" yelled Jack.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. School again," she yawned, and got in the ambulance. "Wake me when it's all over."

"I assume her time off was fun," chuckled June. "We'll let her sleep."

Arriving at Raf's house, he was bright-eyed, as usual. "Good morning!" he said as he got in.

Miko snorted. "Wuzzat? Yeah, yeah," she said, and fell back asleep.

"So, Raf, how'd the study group go?" asked June.

"Great! We got a lot done. We're ready to put the new language out. I think this will be very popular!"

"Good job!" June replied.

They pulled up to the school. "Well, kids, here we are!" And Raf woke Miko up. She stumbled out of the car. "G'bye!" she yawned, and shuffled into the school.

"See you this afternoon, Mrs. Darby!" said Raf, and walked up to the steps.

"See you, Mom!" said Jack, and he stepped out of the ambulance.

"Jack?" said a slightly gray-haired man, standing on the sidewalk.

"Yeah?" The young Technorganic turned and stared at him. A glimmer of recognition came.

"Dad?"

A mirror from the ambulance quickly turned. "John?!"

**After an incredible week like that for Jack and June, who shows up but Jack's long lost father! What's going to come of that? We'll see!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**During Spring Break, Jack and June spent an incredible week on Cybertron! On the morning of the first day of school, Jack's estranged father shows up!**

"Uh, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you, Jack, after I found out about your Mom."

"Mom? What do you mean?"

"You know, after I found out…that your Mom died."

"She didn't die! Mom's fine!"

"Jack! I saw the story on the news! She was declared dead! And now, some robot claims to be her? What the heck…?!"

"I'm sorry Dad, but you don't know what you're talking about. Look, I have to get to class." And Jack prepared to walk in to the school. June meanwhile, was holding her fire, listening to all this from her alt mode.

"Can we talk? I mean, after you get out of school today?"

Jack looked at the ambulance.

"Who's that behind the wheel?" asked his father, looking at the hologram. "Who's driving that ambulance?"

"It's alright, Jack, you can tell him," said June from the dashboard.

"June?" said John.

"That's right, Dad, that's my Mom."

"Where? I don't see her!"

The school bell rang.

"Jack, get in to class. Your father and I will talk." And June transformed into her bipedal mode.

John looked up at this 25-foot tall Autobot! "Oh, my God!" He watched Jack walk into the school. "Jack!" he yelled.

"He's got to get to class, John," June told him.

"What the hell are you?!" he demanded.

"I am June Darby, your wife."

"You are no such thing! June Darby is dead!"

"The human body of me is dead. I am alive, John. Would you care to learn more?"

Jack Sr. was stunned. "I…I don't know what to say."

She transformed back into her alt mode and opened the passenger door. "If you'd like, go ahead and get in. I'll take you to a place where you can learn. You have a right to know everything."

"You're not gonna perform any weird alien experiments or stick any probes in me, are you?"

June laughed. "Oh good grief, no! John, get in…please?"

He hesitated at first, then got in. June closed the door and drove off.

"Who's that driving?"

"It's a hologram. I can make it look like me, if you like," and switched the hologram to "human" June.

"Uh, no, that's too creepy. The other guy's better." She put him back.

"Where are we going?" he asked nervously.

"To Autobot Outpost Omega One. Let me tell them I'm bringing you." And June got on her comm. She put it on her dashboard so John could hear.

"Ratchet? June here. I've got a guest I'd like to bring in."

"A guest? Who is it?"

"Jack's father. Can you please let Optimus know?"

"Acknowledged, June. Will get right back to you."

"Ratchet? Autobot Outpost Omega One? Optimus?"

"Autobot Outpost Omega One is the name of our base," June explained. "Ratchet is the name of the Autobot who manages our communications, and Optimus is the commander of the Autobots."

"Autobots? What are the Autobots?"

"Robotic aliens from the planet Cybertron."

"What?! Aw c'mon! This sounds like an episode from the old 'X-Files' show. I suppose next you're gonna tell me you've got an Agent Mulder."

"Fowler."

"Huh?"

"Agent Fowler. He's our representative from the U.S Government."

"FBI?"

"Unit:E."

"What the heck is this all about, anyway?"

"That's what I'm hoping to show you, John."

"By the way, Autobot Outpost Omega One is also where Jack lives."

Ratchet got back on the comm. "June? Optimus has cleared your guest. We will welcome Jack's father."

"Acknowledged, Ratchet. Thanks!"

"By the way, Agent Fowler is on his way to meet with Optimus. I'll also let him know that Jack's father is coming."

"Sounds, good, thanks!"

"So…I'm cleared to enter?"

"Yes. And it's good that Agent Fowler's going to be there as well."

"Is this like, Area 51 kind of stuff?"

June chuckled. "Something like that."

"Now, let's talk about Jack. Remember when I found him out in the middle of the desert? Turns out he was from the same planet as these Autobots. John, Jack is half Autobot. We'll pick him up after school, and you'll see. He 'transforms'."

"Transforms?"

"He can turn into the Autobot form. You'll see."

"Did they do something to him?"

"No, John! This is who he is."

"And what about you? Is this why you couldn't have kids?"

June sighed. "No, John. I was fully human, until I was abducted by some other aliens, evil ones, and turned into a cyborg. They did a lousy, slipshod job, and what human parts I had left were dying, so these Autobots that you're about to meet, were kind enough to save my life by transplanting what was left of me into one of their bodies."

Jack Sr. sighed. "Are you still you?"

"Yes. I have all of my memories. I remember when we met, I remember our wedding, I remember our honeymoon at Cabo San Lucas. I'm me, John."

He sighed and looked out the window. He was quiet for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I left, June. I…I just couldn't take the fighting anymore. I always wanted lots of kids, I…"

"It's OK, John. That's all in the past."

June was amazed at herself! Her Autobot emotions were much more subdued than her human self. She and Jack had discussed this after his experience finding the little girl's body in the daycare center. Sari had explained that Autobot emotions were less acute, more analytical than human emotions. Now, she was experiencing it for herself! Before, talk like this, especially this implication that it was somehow her fault that they couldn't have more kids – and was the cause of their marriage failure, would have gotten her angry, and the conversation could easily have deteriorated to the point where they might have picked up their fighting right where it had left off six years ago. But now, she was able to put all that behind her and discuss things with her estranged husband calmly.

"Let's talk about Jack; he's here and now," said June.

"Right. I came down here because I was afraid for him; I thought he was all alone, with some robots."

June chuckled. "Well, he is with some robots, but he's not alone. Plus, he's got really good friends at school. You saw them getting out of the ambulance this morning."

"Those two you saw? Miko and Raf. They're involved with the Autobots too. And no, they're not half human."

They approached the mountain where the base was located. It looked to him like June was about to drive right into the mountainside. "Hang on, John," she told him.

"Aaah! What are you doing?" He yelled. Suddenly, the rockside opened up and they drove into the tunnel.

"What is this place?"

"It used to be a Cold War missile silo," she explained. "Then it was converted into the Autobots' base of operations." They entered the main area, and Jack Sr. looked out the passenger window. Towering above him were Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus. June opened his door. "Welcome to Autobot Outpost Omega One," she said, "this is Jack's and my home."

He stepped out of the ambulance and June transformed into bipedal mode.

"Welcome, Mr. Darby," said Optimus. "I am Optimus Prime. I'm sure you have many questions."

Before he could respond, the console's comm beeped. "Ratchet! Has Jack's father arrived yet?"

The medic turned back to respond. "Yes, Agent Fowler, he just arrived with June."

"Fine. ETA for me is fifteen minutes."

"John, there's a raised area just ahead, if you'd feel more comfortable speaking with us," June said. He climbed the steps to the raised area, where he saw the sofa, television and other evidence of human activity. June walked toward the platform.

"Let's let June and her husband spend some time alone," said Optimus. And he and Bumblebee left the central area. Ratchet botted the console.

"Is this where Jack spends his time?"

"Well, here and in his room, which is over in the back," said June. He uses the old commander's quarters. He can show it to you when he gets out of class. The other two kids, Miko and Raf, spend time up here also."

"Where do you live?"

"We each have our quarters in the back. I have my own living space. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure, if it's OK"

June smiled. "Certainly. Come on." And she led him to her quarters. She had brought in some mementos from her old house. Pictures, her nursing degrees, hospital awards, trophies that Jack had won, and other things. There was also an Autobot-sized desk, workstation and chair, along with a hard cement slab, on which June sat.

"Where's your bed?"

"I'm sitting on it," she rapped her knuckles on the slab.

"That thing? Kinda hard, don't you think?"

"Autobots don't need mattresses," she grinned. "We don't exactly sleep; we recharge."

"This is incredible. What about Jack?"

"He has a regular bed. He sleeps in 'human' mode."

"'human' mode?"

"He has two: 'bot' and 'human'. You'll see. You'll see even faster if Sari gets here."

"Who?"

"Another Technorganic. Anyway, this is my room."

"So, what do you do?"

"I assist Ratchet. He's also the base's medic. I'll be studying to become one."

Jack Sr. smiled. "You always liked the medical stuff."

"Yep! Anyway, let's head back. Agent Fowler should be arriving." And they returned to the command center.

* * *

Agent Fowler arrived in his car, and came up to the raised area. "Mr. Darby, I'm William Fowler of Unit:E." He shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you. Unit:E?"

"Correct." He showed Jack Sr. his badge, with the unique Unit:E insignia. "We are a branch of the government. My immediate supervisor is General Bryce of the US Army. I am the government's liaison to the Autobots."

"So what they say about Area 51 is true?"

"Let's just say there are a lot of things in this world, some real, some not. I wouldn't go by everything you hear on late-night radio, but there certainly is more than meets the eye."

"Our friends here, the Autobots, are the good guys. They are here to help protect our planet from another faction of their race, the Decepticons, who would like nothing better than to wipe us out and take over this planet for themselves."

"The Decepticons abducted your wife June and operated on her; turned her into a human/mechanical cyborg loyal to them. Your son, Jack, at considerable risk to his own life, rescued June and helped her overcome her Decepticon programming. You should be very proud of him."

Jack Sr.'s eyes blinked, trying to take all this in. He sniffed, "I must say, I certainly am."

"Unfortunately, those bastards did a hack job on her, and her human parts started dying. There was no way of bringing her back or restoring her to her prior state, so the Autobots did the next best thing, and that was to put her into one of their own bodies to save her life."

"The good news is, June is alive. The bad news is, she's no longer human."

June was standing by the raised platform, with a servo on the handrail. Jack Sr. came over and put his hand on it. "June, I'm so sorry for what you went through. Thank God for Jack, and these guys here."

"Thank you, John. I'm very lucky," she smiled.

"Now, tell me about Jack. I know he came in that pod. So he's from this same planet?"

"Correct," said Fowler. "Jack's what is called a Technorganic. When your wife found him and touched him 16 years ago, he absorbed her DNA and became part human. But now that he's getting older, his Autobot side is starting to come out. He'll always have the ability to take on a human form, but he remains partly from the other world, which is called Cybertron."

"By the way, we have another Technorganic here, Sari Sumdac. You may get a chance to meet her. She's been working on Cybertron."

"Actually, Sari's due here very shortly," said Ratchet. "She's got a meeting with Optimus."

"Well, good!" said Fowler. "You'll have a chance to see her in 'bot' mode when she arrives. Then she can transform into 'human' mode."

"Yes, June explained those modes to me."

Just then, a beep came in on Ratchet's console. "Ratchet, this is Arcee. Sari and I are inbound."

"Acknowledged, Arcee. Ready to receive you." And he prepared the space bridge.

"Where are they coming from?" asked Jack Sr.

"From Cybertron," explained June.

"By space ship?"

"Space bridge." And the tunnel lit up. Out came a motorcycle and a little flying bot. No sooner did it arrive when the cycle transformed and the bot landed beside her.

"Welcome back, you two!" said June. "I'd like to introduce you to Jack's father. John, this is Arcee and Sari."

The fembots were more than a little surprised! "Jack's dad? Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Darby!" said Sari, walking up the stairs to the raised area. She offered a servo. "I'm Sari."

"John," said Jack Sr., shaking her servo. Arcee was a little more - reserved. She didn't have Sari's diplomat mod, and harbored resentment about how Jack's father had walked out of her partner's life 6 years ago. "Mr. Darby," she nodded formally, then headed to her quarters.

"So, you're a Technorganic, like Jack?" he asked Sari.

"Yes." And with a blue flash, she transformed into "human" mode.

"Wow. That's pretty cool," he said.

"Your son Jack can do the same," she explained.

"Yes, his mom told me. I'm looking forward to getting with him after he gets out of school."

* * *

Jack Sr. and June were headed back to Jasper to pick up the kids.

"Sari's a very nice young lady. What's she, about Jack's age?"

"Actually, she's almost 26."

"You're kidding! I would never have guessed."

"Technorganics stop aging after they turn 18. Will be the same with Jack. He'll always look 18. In fact, John, Jack's going to live for millions of years."

"Come again?"

"Cybertronians have a lifespan of millions of years. Both Sari and Jack will actually live that long. Since I've been 'reborn' into one of their bodies, so will I."

Jack Sr. was speechless. He sat back in the passenger seat and looked out the window at the high desert landscape. "My God…" Sitting forward, he put his face up to the rear-view mirror and touched his graying temples.

"The gray looks nice on you," said June. "Makes you look distinguished."

"Huh? Did you just see me…?"

"Yes. When I'm in my alt mode, I 'see' out of the ambulance headlights, and all the mirrors."

Jack Sr. chuckled despite himself. "Damn, June, this is incredible stuff."

He then got to thinking. "So, what does this mean, for, you know, our marriage?"

Again, her Autobot processor emotions came to the forefront. "I'm willing to do whatever you want, John. If you want to file for divorce, I certainly understand. It makes sense, I guess. Agent Fowler's Unit:E has a team of lawyers who can advise us. They're the ones who helped me reestablish my parental rights."

"I dunno. I need to spend some time to think about all this."

"Tell you what: let's first see how Jack feels - especially with you showing up today, OK?"

"You're right, about me showing up unannounced," he acknowledged. "I'm so sorry; I, I guess I still go running off half-cocked without thinking things through," he sighed.

"That blue robot, she doesn't like me, huh?"

"Oh, the one that came in with Sari? That was Arcee. She's an Autobot soldier who's lost a couple of partners in battle. Jack's her partner now, and as a result of her past experiences, she's very protective of him. She knows about how you walked out six years ago. That's probably why she was a little chilly."

That cut Jack Sr. to the quick! He shut his eyes tight and a pained expression of remorse came over his face. June saw this through her rear-view mirror.

"What about you, June?" he asked.

"I prefer to stay focused on the present, and the future, and on Jack."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Megatron was listening to his scientist report back on his latest findings.

"Lord Megatron, I have improved upon the Predacon's optic shields, to protect them from the damaging heat rays which melted it. Soundwave and I also uncovered some interesting data."

"Is that so? Please, go on."

The Decepticon scientist and intelligence officer presented their results.

"I was able to analyze the beast's processor, and retrieved the visual and auditory memories of its attack on the Autobots. Then Soundwave cross-checked the data against archival records. He uncovered something very interesting."

Soundwave played back the video and sound memories that were picked up from just prior to the Predacon's disabling injury:

It showed a red Autobot yelling "Arcee!" and running toward the injured bot, then as the Predacon came towards the two, the red one yelled, "Ratchet! Arcee's badly injured!" Finally, the same Autobot looked at the Predacon, yelled "Leave her alone!" and her optics glowed red, and fired heat rays into the beast's eye.

"Interesting," said Megatron, "I didn't know that Autobots possessed heat ray mods."

"Nor did I, my liege," said Shockwave. "However, listen to what Soundwave found. And the intelligence officer played back a recording from Scalpel's lab:

_"Arise, my child," said Starscream. "What is your name?"_

_"I am June, Commander Starscream." _

_"And who is your master?"_

_"Megatron."_

_"There are some Autobots battling our Vehicons just outside. I need you to fight them."_

_"Yes, Commander."_

Megatron listened to June's voice. "Am I detecting a similarity?"

Soundwave nodded.

"The voice patterns match exactly," said Shockwave. "And I also find it interesting that the red Autobot has heat vision in its optics, just like the cyborg."

"Are you suggesting that this red Autobot is actually the cyborg June? That the Autobots overcame Scalpel's programming and transplanted her into a Cybertronian body?"

"It is a logical conclusion."

"Then we do have another Autobot for the Predacon's nostrils! Fetch Starscream! I want samples from that operation!"

* * *

June and Jack Sr. returned to the school. "Would I be able to drive my rental car back to your base? I could follow you." he asked her.

"Let me double-check with Ratchet," and she contacted him. "Ratchet, my husband would like to follow Jack and me back in his rental car, is that alright?"

"Should not be a problem, June. He can park it where Agent Fowler parks his car."

"Thanks!"

"OK, then I'll just follow behind. Let me stand outside while the kids exit. Thanks for everything today, June. I hope Jack will feel OK by my being here."

"I'll let him know we talked, and that you've been at the base today."

Jack walked out down the steps, and saw his father standing next to the ambulance. He approached him warily.

"Hi, Jack," his father said. "I spent the day with your Mom. We went to the Autobot's base."

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I follow you and her back in my car? I'd like to spend some time with you there."

Jack was unsure about this. He looked at the ambulance. "It's alright, Jack. You and I can talk on the way," June told him.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I guess."

By now, Miko and Raf had arrived. They wondered who that was, talking to Jack. June opened up the back door. "Guys, go ahead and get in. I'll explain on the way," she told them. They got in.

"I'll go to my car and follow you," Jack Sr. said, and went to get in his rental car. Jack got in the passenger seat of the ambulance. On the way, June explained what was going on. Miko was unsure. "I dunno, Jack. Guy disappears for six years and suddenly shows up?" But Raf was more supportive. "I think you ought to just listen. At least, give him a chance. Your Mom's already talked with him."

Jack sighed. "I guess, Raf. I'll listen."

Both of his friends wished him luck as they left.

* * *

On the way to Outpost Omega One with his father following behind, Jack noticed the dreaded approach of a familiar flying figure...

**This time, the Predacon has two scents in its processor: Sari, and June! It's about to attack the new Autobot on her way to base, with Jack inside and Jack Sr. following behind in his rental car. What will be the outcome of this attack? We shall see! Thanks for reading; please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**June and Jack are on their way to Outpost Omega One with Jack Sr. following behind in his rental car. **

"I'm thinking he wants to try to reconnect somehow," said June. "Exactly how that turns out, I…"

"Mom! The Predacon's back!"

"Oh no! Are you sure?"

"It's headed right at us! Pull over and contact Ratchet! I'll let Dad know!" And June pulled over. Jack got out and in a blue flash, transformed into "bot" mode. Jack Sr., following in his rental car, pulled up behind the ambulance. This was the first time he witnessed Jack transforming; even though he'd seen Sari do it, it was still amazing to him. He looked in awe as the black and steel-gray Autobot approached his car. "Wow, Jack," he thought. He rolled down his passenger window and Jack put a servo on the door.

"Dad! We're under attack! You'd better get out of the car and get behind Mom and me!"

Meanwhile, June had alerted Ratchet. "Acknowledged, June! Sending reinforcements."

"Ratchet! Recall Jetstorm and Jetfire back from Cybertron," said Optimus. "We'll need them!" And Team Prime prepared to ground bridge to June and Jack's location.

June transformed into bipedal mode, and the huge beast landed before them. "Oh my God!" Jack Sr. yelled, and crouched behind his vehicle. Jack got out his Skyboom shield and broadsword, while June released her energy blades and her optics began to glow red. The Predacon raised its head and roared, and charged after June! She ran out of the way, firing her heat rays at its optics, but with Shockwave's enhanced shields they had no effect. Jack took off on his plasma boosters and attacked the Predacon, but it swatted at him with its claw; fortunately, with the training he had received on Cybertron, Jack learned evasive maneuvers and was able to avoid the beast's strikes by flying away from its attacks.

Team Prime arrived on the scene, with Optimus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, Bulkhead, Sari, Jetfire and Jetstorm. The robotic dragon was only interested in June, and in one swift sideways head motion, it reached down and grabbed her with its mouth! Clamping down on her chassis it spread its wings and took off into the sky, as June screamed in pain.

"Oh, God! Somebody, please! Help her!" Yelled Jack Sr.

Jack flew up into the beast's face, slashing his broadsword and yelling "I swear to God, I'll kill you!", while June tried slicing at its mouth with her energy blades, all to no avail. The beast only bit harder on her chassis, which began to make sickening cracking sounds. Sari flew up to meet Jack.

"Jack! Let's tag-team; you and I fire our orbs at it, try to get it to release your mom!"

"Jetfire! Jetstorm! Combine into Safeguard and rescue June!" yelled Optimus. "Yes sir!" they responded, and forming the large powerful bot, they attacked the Predacon. Flying tight circles around its head and body, they shot flames and tornados, but they had no effect. The Predacon then smacked Safeguard with its claw, causing Safeguard to lose control and crash to the ground.

By now, all of the piercings to her chassis from the beast's sharp teeth nearly drained June's Energon reserves; her lower body crushed, June's optics began to flicker and go out.

Jack saw this, and watched in horror as his mother's arms went limp. "Mom!" he screamed, and in a last desperate move, he brought back his energy broadsword. Putting his right arm straight forward, he made himself into an arrow-shape and with maximum burn on his plasma jets, zoomed right at the beast's head and impaled himself at hypersonic speed into its left optic. The offensive tactic penetrated its socket waist-deep, with his plasma-charged legs sticking out like a pair of holiday sparklers.

The beast howled in pain, dropping June; she fell lifeless onto the high desert ground. Smokescreen ran and picked June up.

Enraged, the Predacon pulled Jack out of its socket, and hurled him onto the ground. It then landed on top of him, crushing Jack's chassis with the full force of its front claws. Roaring, it prepared to melt the Technorganic with a blast of its fire breath.

"Jetfire! Jetstorm! Spinning wheel vortex! Blow the beast away!" yelled Optimus. And taking off, the twins grabbed each other's ankles and spinning, formed a blue and gold pulsating ring. Their vortex shot out a powerful tornadic blast of fire and wind at the Predacon, which blew it away, off of Jack's body. Arcee ran and picked him up.

"Ratchet! Ground bridge back to base!" yelled Optimus, and the swirling bridge opened up. Mother and Son were seriously injured. Chassis crushed, leaking Energon, Sparks unstable. Optimus turned to Jack Sr. "Follow us in your car. You should be with them; these may be their last moments," and Jack's father got back in his rental and drove in behind the Autobots.

"Hang in there, June!" Smoke said to the former human nurse on the way back to base, "we'll get you there, everything's gonna be OK. You helped me, now I'm helping you, right? Please, be OK. Oh, man," he said worriedly, looking at her injuries.

Jack woke and looked up at Arcee. "Is Mom OK?" he asked weakly. "Smoke's carrying her," she responded. "We're getting you and her to Ratchet now."

"Good," he whispered. "I…I…" his voice faded away. He kept looking at her, but his optics started flickering. Arcee, distraught, spoke to him. "Jack! Jack! Stay with me! Dammit, I don't want to lose you! I can't lose you!" she cried. "Oh Primus, please, not another partner!"

Arriving at base, the injured were rushed to sick bay. "Oh, this is bad. This is very bad," said Ratchet. "Everyone, please leave sick bay. "I've got a lot of work to do – fast!" He turned to Optimus. "Contact Red Alert. I could use his help ASAP."

* * *

The two medics worked together for what seemed like an eternity, while everyone waited in the command center. Jack Sr. sat on the sofa in the raised area, his head in his hands. Arcee noticed he'd been crying. She approached him. "I'm sorry I was so cold to you before," she started. "I'm just very protective of Jack. I've lost too many partners. And…if…nevermind, I don't want to go there. June told me you came back because you were worried about Jack. That's a good start. I'm Arcee."

"I'm John," he said, wiping his face with the palm of his hand and getting up. "Nice to meet you," he smiled. "I'm just the kinda dumb person who jumps without thinking, and that's what I did six years ago. I'll never forgive myself for that. But I'm so damn proud of Jack for what he did today," his voice quivering, "risking his life like that to save his Mom. I just hope to God I'll be able to tell him."

"He's a real good kid, John," said Arcee. "We'll both hope he pulls through – and June."

"Both of em," sighed Jack Sr.

Ratchet and Red Alert came into the command center. Everyone walked up to the medics to get the news.

"We've been able to stabilize them both, for now," said Ratchet. "That's the good news. The bad news is, they're both going to need surgery that we can't provide here."

"June's chassis was severely cracked and pierced by the Predacon's teeth," said Red Alert. "Her Energon reserves were almost completely depleted from all the leaks. Had you delayed any longer in getting her here, we wouldn't have been able to save her, but Ratchet was able to give her an emergency Energon transfusion that saved her life."

"June is awake," said Ratchet. "However, I'm afraid her legs have suffered irreparable damage, along with the mobility servos in her hips. She will require complete replacement surgery." Everyone gasped!

"Oh, man! Poor June!" said Smoke.

"Now, as for Jack," and Ratchet lowered his helm. Arcee saw this and her optics opened wide! "Of the two patients, he is the worse off. Jack's chassis was completely crushed by that beast. I'm afraid neither Red Alert nor I know how it can be repaired."

Total silence came upon the assembly. Finally Arcee broke it. "What do you mean?!" she demanded. "Is Jack gone?"

"No, Jack is in deep stasis," explained Red Alert, "and he will have to remain in that state. However, we do not know how to treat Technorganics in this situation. I'm afraid we will have to rely on the expertise of our counterparts in the other dimension."

"They can protoform Technorganic parts," said Sari. "They did it for me once."

"Then let us get our friends to the other dimension," said Optimus. "Ratchet, contact Professor Sumdac. Have him contact my counterpart, and make the necessary arrangements."

"Optimus, we need to do this ASAP for Jack. I'm not sure how long we can keep him alive," said Red Alert.

"Acknowledged. Tell the other side that we have an emergency transport."

* * *

June was stabilized, so she could be carried by Smoke. "Thanks, Smoke," she smiled. She then looked over at Jack. Red Alert had him on a special gurney, with a Spark stabilizer and monitor. His chassis was awful to look at! It was clearly flattened. "Oh, Jack!" she cried. "Smoke, I hope they can do something for him!"

"Sari said they do incredible things in that infirmary," he told her. "Their Ultra Magnus was brutally attacked and horribly damaged, and they rescued his Spark and repaired him."

"Bridge is ready," said Ratchet, "and EMT bots are waiting at the top of Sumdac Tower to transport Jack." Smoke, June, Red Alert, Jack, Arcee, Sari and Jack Sr. (inside Bumblebee) went into the bridge to Sumdac Tower. As soon as they arrived, the EMT bots took Jack and June and put them into a special transport module. "Transform and follow us to ER," they told them, and Professor Sumdac set the space bridge to Cybertron.

* * *

At the infirmary, a nurse bot took June to a room and lifted her to a bed. "The medic will be by later to talk about your surgery," she told her.

"Please let me know what they say about Jack in ER," she asked.

"Of course, June!" she assured her. "I'll let you know as soon as they've assessed his situation."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"I'm Silverblast," she smiled.

"Thank you, Silverblast," June smiled.

* * *

Wheeljack came into the waiting room to talk about Jack after examining him. "We're going to have to protoform a copy of his body and most of the internal components. That attack from the Predacon did irreparable damage to his chassis. It's good that you brought him in when you did; he was very close to joining the Well of All Sparks. We have his Spark on a support system right now, but it cannot be removed. As luck would have it, his processor is undamaged."

"Jack's in deep stasis, but protoforming Technorganic replacement parts can take six or more orbital cycles, and we can't leave him in that state for such a long time."

"What's the plan then?" asked Arcee.

"We have a solution," responded Wheeljack, "and we're going to have to do it quickly."

"Oh, I know where this is going," thought Sari.

* * *

Back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, Optimus was assessing the situation with Ratchet.

"This is the second member of Team Prime that's been attacked, and so far we have been unsuccessful in defeating the Predacon."

"These ancient beasts are nearly impossible to fight, Optimus. What can we do?"

"This calls for a radical solution, old friend. There is one soldier on whom I can rely. He is one of my closest lieutenants, and he just recently arrived on Cybertron to help train the soldiers."

"Ultra Magnus?"

"Yes. He responded to my initial call after Cybertron came alive, and I am glad he is here. Let me go to Cybertron and consult with him." And he took the space bridge up to their home planet.

"Optimus, there is one team that we can call on," said Ultra Magnus, "and I know where they are. Let me go ask for their help."

"Please do so," Optimus replied. "I'm willing to accept any bot's help at this point."

"Then I will take off immediately, and bring them to your base." He saluted Optimus and boarded his ship.

"He's bringing the Dinobots?!" Ratchet was shocked.

"I trust Ultra Magnus' judgement more than any other soldier," said Optimus.

* * *

"Jack?" June was at his side, sitting in a wheelchair.

"He's coming about soon," said Greenlight.

Jack Sr. was there also, on a raised area near Jack's bed. "I only got to see Jack in his 'bot' mode once, during that battle," he said. "Now, I'm kinda starting over again, all over again," he laughed quietly.

Jack opened his optics. "Mom? Unnh, I feel dizzy. Where am I?"

"You're at the Cybertron Central Infirmary," said June. "You're a patient here. So am I."

"Huh?" He turned his head and looked over at her. He saw the wheelchair. "Oh, geez. Are you OK?"

"I'm alive, thanks to you," she smiled. "But I'll be in this wheelchair until they give me a new set of legs."

"You saved your mom's life the way you attacked that Predacon, Jack," said Jack Sr. "I'm so proud of you!" The young Technorganic turned his head to the other side, where he was standing. He was in for a shock!

He turned his head and asked Greenlight. "Uh, nurse? There's something wrong with my optics. Why does my dad look so far away?"

"He's not far away, Jack," said Greenlight. "He's right next to you."

"Then, why is he so small?!"

"Jack, listen to me," said June. "Wheeljack said it's going to take almost a stellar cycle to repair your Technorganic body. They've begun the repairs, but since they don't have Technorganic body parts lying around, they had to do the next best thing."

"Oh, no. You're not saying…" He sat up to look at himself and his surroundings. He noticed he was the same size as Greenlight and June! His chassis was still black and steel-gray like his Technorganic body, but it was now the same 65356-9292-346 body-type as TFA Bumblebee's (and his mother's for that matter).

"Whoa…What the…?"

"Jack, your Spark was about to expire," said Greenlight. "This will be your body until we're ready to put you back into your Technorganic chassis."

He looked back at June and asked the nurse. "What about my Mom? When can they fix her legs?"

"She'll be up and about in a few solar cycles, then be ready for some physical therapy with Minerva. That's where you'll be headed as well, Jack," Greenlight told him.

"Oh, Jack? As long as you're in that body, you've got an Autobot T-Cog. You know what that means," smiled June.

A smile broke out on Jack's face. "Heh!" he chuckled. "One thing to look forward to!"

"Minerva will teach you the basics, and Arcee can show you everything else," his Mom said.

"Hmm," he thought out loud, "gotta choose a vehicle," he rubbed his chin.

June rolled her optics. "Oh boy. Hey! No racing with Smokescreen!"

Wheeljack came in. "Well, Jack, how are you doing?"

"Feel a little weird, but otherwise, OK."

"Let's see how you do with your pedes on the floor." And he helped Jack up off the bed. Being experienced in "bot" mode, Jack didn't have too much trouble. "Feels a little strange; pedes are a lot bigger. The armor on the shins – gotta get used to that." He wobbled around a bit.

"You're doing OK for the first try," said Wheeljack.

"You're doing a lot better than my first time, Jack!" said June, laughing.

Wheeljack led him back to bed and he sat down. Jack looked over at his father. "Thanks for coming to the infirmary, Dad, and being with me. I never did get a chance to show you my room; looks like it'll be a long time before I can do that now."

"That's OK, Jack, it can wait. Arcee and I had a little bit of a talk. We're better, she and I."

"That's good, John, I'm glad to hear it," said June.

"Speaking of which, let me go get your friends, Jack," said Greenlight.

"I'll step out for now," said Wheeljack. "Good to see you doing well."

"Thanks, Wheeljack!" said Jack. And the first to come in was his partner.

Jack stared at Arcee. A smile came across his face. "Hey, partner! You shrunk!" he laughed.

"Oh, is that so? Well I can still whip your skidplate, young'n!" she teased, then put her servo on his and looked into his optics. "Jack, you scared the Energon out of me. That was the bravest, most out of the world, insane thing I've ever seen, you blasting yourself broadsword-first into that Predacon's optic!"

"I had to do something," he replied. "Remember the melee training with Sideswipe? That came to my mind. All I thought about was rescuing a fellow bot," and he smiled at his mother." June tilted her helm and gave him a loving smile back.

Arcee put a servo on his shoulder. "You did good, partner!"

Everyone else came in. "Well, Jack, nice to see they gave you the same armor colors," said Sari. "Enjoy the body! It happened to me, too; it'll take some getting used to."

"Wait a minute!" Jack did a double-take. "It did?"

"Yep. My body had gotten blown up by a Decepticon missile that exploded right in front of me. I lost my right leg and arm, and half of my chassis and helm. Took almost a stellar cycle to protoform my replacement parts. Walked around in the same body type as June's, except mine was purple. Ask Wheeljack – he did the surgery."

"Wow, Sari, I can't imagine you as an Autobot!" said Jack.

She chuckled. "Believe it! Had an alt mode and everything. Nice blue sports car."

"Jack, I'm so glad to see you back!" said Smokescreen. "Cool bod! When you gonna choose your alt mode?"

"Smoke, no racing, OK?" said June.

The Elite Guard member smiled, and put his servo on June's shoulder. "OK, June, I promise!"

"Aw!" Jack protested.

"You heard your mother, no racing!" said Arcee, waving an index digit. Sari laughed.

"Oh, hey! What about school? I can't go like this!" Jack looked at his 25-foot body.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that!" said June.

"I have an idea," said Sari. "My Dad has tutor bots. Maybe he and Unit:E can work out a plan with the Jasper school system for Jack to continue his studies."

"Damn. I was hoping to get out of that."

"Uh, no? I don't think so!" said June strictly. "Unless you'd prefer a video hookup between your classrooms and Outpost Omega One?"

"Oh, No! No! No! Tutor bots are good!" Said Jack, holding up his servos in surrender.

Jack Sr. smiled at this back-and-forth between mother and son. "You're doing great, Mom," he thought, and sighed to himself.

* * *

Later that day, Red Alert visited June in her room. "June, this infirmary is incredible! I'm seeing ideas that we can implement in ours."

"I'm glad you had a chance to see it, Red Alert," she responded. "And once I've got my legs back, I'll look forward to helping you make our infirmary a reality." She pulled herself out of her wheelchair and tried getting into her bed.

"Are you OK, June? Do you need assistance?"

"I'm…OK…" she said, lifting her chassis up. "I've seen paraplegics do it when I was a human nurse. Didn't realize how hard it was, though. Oh!" she lost the grip on her wheelchair and started falling. Red Alert grabbed her. "I've got you! He said, and held onto her with his one servo.

"Thanks!" she smiled. "I should try to be more careful."

"Glad to help," he smiled back, and helped her into bed. "You take care of yourself, OK? And we can talk sometime about how you and I can work on our infirmary."

"Will you be here for a while? Maybe we can talk, after my surgery."

"I'd like that!" he smiled.

Silverblast came in. "Visiting hours are almost over," she said. "I'm here to give June her Energon cube."

"Oh, of course," said Red Alert, and he turned to say goodbye. "Will see you after your surgery, June," he smiled.

"See you then," she smiled back. "Look forward to it!"

**An incredible battle! Jack almost joined the Well of All Sparks, and June has to get a new set of legs. And is something brewing between her and Red Alert?**

**Jack Sr. is growing closer to Jack and June, and hoping he can redeem himself for his past mistakes.**

**As for Jack, he's got to get used to being in an Autobot body, at least for a while; hope he doesn't get too used to it! Wonder what kind of alt mode he'll choose (will Smoke help pick one?).**

**And Ultra Magnus is going to help Team Prime by bringing in an Autobot "A" team to take on the Predacon! Lots coming up! Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We pick up a couple of days after the Predacon attack. Jack and June are in the infirmary on TFA Cybertron. Raf and Miko need someone to meet them in the morning…**

Monday morning. Raf is ready to be picked up for school. A familiar yellow car comes by, and the door opens.

"Good morning, Raf! C'mon in!"

"Bee? How come you're picking me up? Where's Mrs. Darby?"

"I'll tell you all about it on the way to school," his best bot friend explained.

Miko stood, sleep-standing, on the sidewalk outside her exchange family's home. A big green off-road vehicle pulled up beside her and opened its door.

"Miko? Miko! Wake up!"

"Zznork…huh?" She rubbed her eyes. "Bulkhead? Hey! What're you doing here? I mean, nice to see you, but, where's Jack's mom?"

"Uh, long story. C'mon, get in and I'll tell ya." And they drove off.

"Jack and Mrs. Darby were injured by the Predacon? Oh, geez! Are they OK?"

"They were pretty badly injured, Raf. They're still at the infirmary at the other Cybertron. Professor Sumdac is meeting with the Principal this morning to explain what happened, and how Jack will be out of school this week. Uh, well, also to explain how Jack won't be coming back to Memorial High School for a long time."

"What? A long time? Why, Bee?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?! Jack's an Autobot now?"

"That's right, Miko. His Technorganic body was severely damaged in the battle, and since they don't have Technorganic parts lying around, it's gonna take months to make him a new one. So, they had to temporarily put him into one of our bodies."

"This is awesome! So when's he coming back? Is he gonna pick a cool car to transform into? I hope it's a fast sports car! Can I drive him?"

"Oh, poor Mrs. Darby! Is she getting new legs?"

"She's scheduled for surgery today," said Bee, "and then she'll have physical therapy. She'll be back probably around the same time as Jack – they said about a week."

"So, like, is Jack gonna have to sit outside the school in a tent for classes? Maybe he can pass his assignments through the window to the teacher!"

Bulkhead chuckled. "No, Miko. He'll be using tutor bots that Professor Sumdac's company developed. He's gonna be workin' that out with the school system."

"Oh, man! Hey! Can I get a tutor bot?"

"Heh! I doubt it, Miko."

"So, Jack's OK otherwise, right? No permanent damage to his processor?"

"He's in good shape," said Bumblebee. "They're giving him basic Autobot training, and he'll pick out an alt form in Sari's world before coming back here."

"Wow!" Raf smiled, "I can't wait to see him!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead dropped the kids off.

* * *

"I'm so sorry to hear about Jack and Mrs. Darby! Thank you for letting me know, Professor."

"Yes, certainly, Principal Johnson. So since Jack had to be put into one of the Autobot bodies, he naturally won't be able to attend classes, being 25 feet tall. But my company designs and builds tutor bots," he handed her the Sumdac System brochures. "These are used for children who are unable to attend classes in the normal way. They can be configured to work under the direct supervision of Jack's current teachers, so he'll learn the exact same curriculum."

She looked through the brochures. "Very interesting! Will there be any cost to the school to use these?"

"Oh, not at all. I will gladly absorb all costs involved, including the set-up at your school."

"Let me talk to the faculty, and the school board, Professor. Will you be available to meet with them?"

"Oh yes, I'd be happy to."

* * *

The following Saturday morning, Team Prime, Agent Fowler, Isaac and the kids were all gathered at the command center, eagerly awaiting the return of Jack and June to Outpost Omega One! Their therapy was completed. Jack's had ended first, but he and his dad stayed behind to be with his mother until she finished hers.

"Ready at this end, Sandstorm," said Ratchet. Jack Sr. was traveling in June's ambulance, and Jack had scanned one of Isaac's sedans before returning. The bridge tunnel lit up, and the ambulance and sedan came out.

Miko looked at Jack's alt mode and scoffed. "Ugh! An Audi A8? C'mon, Jack! Where's your imagination? That's an old rich dude's car!"

Isaac raised an eyebrow and turned to the Japanese girl. "Hey! He scanned one of my cars!"

Embarrassed, she tried to apologize. "Oh! Heh! Sorry. Looks good on you, I'm sure!" she gave a toothy grin.

Jack Sr. got out, and Jack and June transformed.

"Welcome back," said Optimus. "Glad to have both of you back with us. And Jack, nice to welcome you, if only temporarily, to the Autobot family," he smiled.

"Thank you, Optimus," he said, and shook servos. With a big smile on his face, Jack then walked over to the raised area to see Sari and the kids.

"Whoa! Looking good, Jack!" said Miko excitedly, then stepping up on a rung of the handrail, she leaned over and whispered into his audio receptor, "Pick a different car!" Jack chuckled.

"So Jack, what mods do you have? The same as before?" asked Raf.

"Wheeljack told me I've got the same ones that I had in my Technorganic body, which is kinda cool. I've still got the orbs in my palms;" he showed them the circular regions in the center of his big Autobot servos, "and, something I find really interesting is, I still have my plasma boosters."

"I still had those in my Autobot body as well," said Sari. The orbs and the boosters work a little differently in the Autobot chassis. I'll show you."

"You were an Autobot, Sari?" asked Raf.

"Once, briefly. I was in a similar condition as Jack. I was badly injured, and they gave me a 'loaner' body while they repaired my Technorganic one. I had the exact same body-type as Jack's mom, except my armor was purple."

Raf remembered TFA Bumblebee's body, and noticed its similarity to Jack's. "It seems like they use that one body-type a lot in the other dimension," he observed.

"Yeah," said Jack, "Wheeljack told me this is the most common one in Cybertron; it's body-type 65356-9292-346. I noticed that a lot of bots have it, both mech and femme. Apparently it's popular because it's the most fuel-efficient.

Looking around, he noticed, "over here, it looks like I'm the shortest mech," he chuckled.

"Well, you're just as tall as Arcee," observed Raf.

"And your mom," said Miko.

"Oh, that's 'cause it's again, the 65356-9292-346 body," said Jack, "only hers is the femme model."

* * *

June walked over to Ratchet. "June Darby, reporting for duty," she smiled.

Ratchet was overjoyed at having her back in one piece! He put his arm around her shoulders. "June, I'm so glad you're all healed up - I was so worried about you! It's so nice to have you back with us."

"It's good to be back," she replied, "and able to get around again," looking at her new legs.

* * *

Miko waited until Professor Sumdac was out of hearing range, then motioned for Jack to come near. "Jack! Seriously, dude, ditch the Audi!"

Jack laughed. "Actually, Smoke and I were talking about it. We're gonna drive around Jasper and look for something else," he winked.

"Oooh! Oooh! Road trip! Take me! Take me!" she jumped up and down.

"Why not?" Jack replied. He looked at Sari and Raf. "You guys wanna come?"

"Sounds like fun!" said Sari. "Raf?"

"Sure!"

"OK, let me tell Arcee." And he went to his partner. "I'm going to give Sari, Miko and Raf a ride. We're gonna check out other cars for my alt mode."

The two wheeler was a little skeptical, but since Sari was tagging along, she felt better about it. "Go ahead! Have fun!"

Jack walked over to the tunnel exit, and motioned to Smoke. He then transformed into the Audi and opened the passenger doors. "Let's go!" he said from the dashboard, and Sari and the kids got in.

Shortly after they left, Smoke transformed into his LeMans racing car and left. Arcee noticed this, and got a little suspicious. She approached June. "Jack, Sari and the kids just left, and Smoke's not far behind."

"You don't think they're going racing, do you?" she asked.

"Not if Sari's with them, no. But Jack told me he's going to find a new vehicle to scan, and with Smoke, it probably won't be a sedan."

June rolled her optics. "Better not be a LeMans!"

* * *

"So Sari, what was your alt mode car?" asked Miko, as Jack drove down the highway towards the town.

"It was a beautiful, loaded, azure blue Dodge Charger."

"Oooh, nice!"

"I saw the look on my Dad's face when you made fun of Jack's Audi, Miko," Sari laughed. "It's his favorite car."

"When I got to Earth, Sari's dad was at Autobot Central, meeting with Optimus, so Jazz had me scan it for my alt mode," said Jack from the dashboard.

Miko blushed. "Well, how was I supposed to know?!"

"It is a really nice car though," said Raf, rubbing his hand on the leather seat. "Pretty luxurious."

"Yeah, but we're gonna find something more sporty, right Jack?" asked Miko.

"That's my plan!"

"So did Jazz drill you on transforming techniques?" asked Sari.

"Oh, yeah! Whew! We didn't just do the driving around, backing up, and other stuff. He had me drill on transforming from a running stance to alt mode, and the opposite, from speeding in my alt mode, to suddenly transforming into bipedal! You're right – he's a good trainer, but he's tough!"

"The first time I tried transforming going fast in alt mode to bipedal, I messed up and landed right on my butt!"

Sari laughed! "Don't feel bad – I did the same thing! And going from running to alt mode, I landed front left wheel first, and bounced all over the place. That was really jarring."

Miko and Raf were in the back seat listening to the two Cybertronians talking, and felt a little envious.

"Man, I wish I was an Autobot!" said Miko. "I'd love to be able to transform into a car."

Sari turned in her seat. "Well, don't forget, Miko, I can't transform into a car anymore, not since I was put back into my Technorganic body."

"Well, why didn't you stay in that one?"

"Because I enjoy being half human. For example, I like being with my dad in our apartment, doing our afternoon tea ritual. I brew him a pot of Mumbai chai, get him something nice to have with it, and arrange it all neatly on a tray. I then bring it in to our living room and serve it to him. Then I pour myself a cup, we sit, relax, and chat about our day. It means a lot to me."

"Besides, I have a Sparkmate, and he likes me just the way I am."

Miko's jaw dropped! "Whoa, whoa! What? Hold the phone," said Miko. "You have a Sparkmate? Who is it? Inquiring minds want to know!"

"Yes, I do," she smiled. "It's Bumblebee, in my dimension."

She blinked her eyes, as a spark of recognition came to her. "So, that's what was going on! I wondered why you two were spending so much time together when he was over on this side!"

Sari chuckled. "So now it's out!"

"And he likes you whether you're an Autobot or a Technorganic; that's nice," said Raf.

"Thanks! Bee's been my best buddy ever since I met him."

They arrived in the downtown area, and Jack started looking around.

"You know what we should do, is go down to the Vegas strip – that's where you'll find a car!" said Miko.

"Now, hold on," said Sari. "That's a long journey from here, and I would need to clear that with Optimus, and Jack with his mom. Not to mention, you two would need permission from your households. So let's just stay in the Jasper area."

"Miko sighed. "Yes, headmistress." Sari laughed, remembering their mission to India.

"Hey! What about that one!" said Jack, looking at a red two-door sports car.

Raf recognized it. "That's a Tesla Roadster. It's an all-electric car."

"Except when Jack scans it, it'll be an all-Energon car," quipped Miko. "Go for it!" And Sari and the kids got out while Jack transformed into bipedal mode. He scanned the Roadster, and then transformed. His alt mode was then an exact duplicate of the Tesla.

"How do I look?"

"You look good, Jack!" said Sari, "except, now you're a two-seater. How are you going to get all of us back to base?"

"Oops…"

"Tell you what: I'll take these two to that latte shop across the street, and you drive around a bit, looking for another car you may like. Come back here in about 15 minutes."

"Sounds good, Sari!" And Jack drove off. "C'mon, let's get something inside," she said to Miko and Raf.

* * *

"Well, thanks for stopping by, Donald. Glad the development business in Vegas is booming."

"Always! More and better every day! I wanted to let you in on my latest casino plans, but…"

"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me!" his friend laughed.

"Say! Did I tell you about my latest acquisition?"

"Another property?"

"No! This beauty right here!"

"The car?"

"It's not just any car! This is a very rare, Tesla Final Edition Roadster! Only 15 of them were made in the world, and Tesla permitted only five to be sold in the US!"

"Got it from a very exclusive dealer in Vegas. I'm probably the only one in Nevada to have one!" he boasted.

"Oh yeah? Then what about that Roadster?" His friend pointed to Jack, as he drove by.

Donald dropped his latte.

* * *

Sari, Miko and Raf were standing outside the latte shop waiting for Jack to return.

"OK, so, suppose Jack picked another car and already transformed," said Raf. "How are we going to recognize him?"

"Well, I hope he calls us from the dashboard," said Sari. "If not, I can transform and reach him on my comm."

"Too bad about the Roadster," said Miko. "That car was pretty rad."

Just then, a big black SUV came up the street. Raf looked at it.

"A Hummer H2?"

"No – way," said Miko.

Sari smiled. "I think that's Jack! Look who's behind him." They looked and saw a LeMans.

"Smoke talked him into scanning a Hummer?" Miko couldn't believe it!

Jack pulled up and opened his doors. "C'mon in!" Everyone piled inside.

"Dude! What about the sports car?" asked Miko.

"Well, Smoke had a really good point," Jack explained. "He told me that in an emergency, an Autobot should assist others, and even though he likes his LeMans, he thinks my Mom's got the right idea, having an ambulance. So we saw the Hummer dealership, and I scanned this one. What do you think? It's loaded!" And he turned on the surround sound stereo with the big speakers in the back.

"Hold on!" said Miko, and plugged her phone into the MP3 port. Jack cranked up her favorite tunes. "Now, I'll accept your alt mode!" she yelled, as Raf and Sari held their ears.

* * *

Jack, Smoke, Sari and the kids returned to base. Arcee and June were standing by the tunnel entrance waiting to see this new alt mode. They were pleasantly surprised.

"Well! Nice set of wheels, Jack! I must say, it suits you," said Arcee.

June was relieved. "I think it's a great choice!" She smiled.

"Thanks!" Said Jack, as everyone got out, and he transformed into bipedal mode. "Actually, it was Smoke's idea."

The elite guard member transformed and said, "I told him he should get a vehicle that can assist in an emergency, like his mom's."

"Really? Smoke, I think we're rubbing off on you a little," joked Arcee.

* * *

A status report was being held in a large, secretive conference room. The room was darkened, with the exception of a single light focused on the individual giving the report. He was sitting at a large mahogany table facing eleven large monitors.

The man was lean, and unemotional. To his right he had a pack of Gauloises cigarettes, one lit in his hand.

The center monitor was the largest, and showed a logo of the planet Earth with a gear border. At the bottom of the monitor was a single word: "MECH". The other monitors were blank. The moment he had lit his cigarette, the other monitors flickered, and an avatar displayed, with the words "Sound Only" underneath.

"General Levichev, I trust you have a positive status report for us on your serum research?" said the center monitor.

"Indeed. It has taken quite a few volunteers, but we have narrowed the set of genetic-altering viruses down to the point where it is possible to effect a dramatic improvement upon a subject's innate abilities. There is the potential to bring about an incredible increase in speed, strength, and combat effectiveness. The ultimate MECH soldier."

"There is one nagging problem, however."

"A problem?"

"Yes." He took a drag on his Gauloises. "The optimal conditions for effecting this change is extremely narrow. Once the subject reaches a point where adolescence is basically over, the potential dramatically drops. Adult subjects achieve very little change, and in fact, become, rather, unuseable."

"A child, subject, perhaps?"

"Not a child, no. Puberty must have already begun. Computer models predict that the best age for a subject is between 12 and 13, but no older than 14."

"Male, or female?"

"Males are preferable. Our female volunteers became too…unstable, and had to be retired."

"Any male?"

"My recommendation would be to start with someone who is already particularly precocious."

"Do you have a volunteer in mind?"

"I have a few candidates, but one in particular would be an excellent choice." He uploaded his portfolio.

"I see. Very interesting. I have one question, General."

"Yes?"

"What good is a 13-year old soldier, regardless of his enhanced abilities? Presumably he wouldn't be totally effective for 5 or more years."

"Ah! Very good question. You see, the virus, in addition to advancing the subject's abilities, also advances his age. Within a matter of hours after the injection, he will no longer be a 13-year old boy, he becomes a fully grown adult. This also has the advantage of removing any chances of the authorities locating him, since he is no longer recognizable."

"And will you have any problems with cooperation?"

Levichev laughed. "No, of course not. My laboratory has many tools in its arsenal for…re-engineering the attitude and mindset of our test subjects. When we are done, the volunteer will be a loyal MECH soldier."

"Excellent! How soon can you proceed in acquiring your candidate?"

"Soon." He put out his cigarette and lit another. "I want to pick the right time."

"Very good, General, keep us informed. MECH will achieve greatness."

**MECH is back, and that can't be good (can't imagine what their plans are…). Presumably this will percolate in the background for a while, since there is the matter of dealing with the Predacon, and Ultra Magnus is due soon with his "A" Team. (Thanks to LuisJM for the MECH and the "A" Team ideas, BTW!).  
**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack's training has resumed, this time as an Autobot.**

"Alright, Jack, let's see how your mods work in that Autobot body," said Arcee. "Sari will help out, since she's been through this before. Let's start with your orbs."

The two-wheeler had stacked some oil drums and old cars in their training area out in the high desert. "Go ahead and shoot some drums."

Jack raised his arm to fire an orb, and was in for a surprise! He stretched out his palm like before, but then suddenly, his servo disappeared inside his armor, and a blaster formed where his servo had been.

"Wha…?"

"Exact same thing happened to me," said Sari. "In the Autobot body, the orbs come out of a blaster instead of coming out of your palms."

"That would be consistent with Autobot design," said Arcee. "Autobots don't use their servos for weapons. Instead, our servo goes away and a blaster takes its place. Go ahead and fire."

"Here goes," said Jack, and he fired. Just as occurred when he fired orbs with his Technorganic body, a blue-white orb shot out and streaked toward the oil drum, disintegrating it on contact.

"Works the same way, just feels a little different."

"Let's see you do it with your targeting mod. Sari, help me out." And the two femmes grabbed oil drums and scrap metal and threw several up into the air. Jack's targeting mod engaged, and his other servo was replaced by a blaster. The crosshairs in his sights focused in on the targets in the air, disintegrating each and every one.

"Cool," he said, and bending his right elbow, he made like a cowboy and brought the end of his blaster up to his lips and blew, pretending it was the end of a pistol. Arcee, ignorant of cowboy movie culture, made a weird face, but Sari laughed out loud!

"What was that all about?" the two-wheeler asked.

"He's Clint Eastwood!" said Sari. "Where's your poncho, Jack?" she chuckled.

"You lost me," Arcee looked at the Technorganic.

"Sorry. Earth cowboy cultural reference." And Sari pantomimed an old western gun slinger, firing his pistol from the hip, then raising her index digit to her lips, she blew away the "smoke". Arcee rolled her optics and chuckled. "Cute."

Jack retracted the orb weapons and brought out his broadsword. "Same as before."

"What about your Skyboom shield?" asked Arcee.

His shield came out the side of his armor, with a handle for his servo. "Also the same."

"Jack, you also have a Hyperspace mallet. You haven't really used it yet," said Sari. "Let's see it now."

He retracted his broadsword, and out came a huge blue, electrically-charged glowing mallet. "Whoa!" He swung it around a bit. It made a low humming sound, as sparks danced around the surface.

"You ought to have another," said Sari. And sure enough, retracting the shield, he had two!

"Next time you're on Cybertron, drill with Sideswipe," said Arcee. "Those would be excellent weapons in melee battle."

"Now, last but not least, your plasma thrusters," said Arcee. "Let's see how they work."

Jack gave the intention to activate his thrusters, but instead of his pedes and servos preparing to fire off, they disappeared and were replaced by jets! The ones on his pedes were flanged out so he could still stand, but he found it a little awkward to walk around.

"Can't exactly run like this," he said, as he thumped around on the jets.

"Yeah, those jets are for flying, not walking," said Sari. She took off into the air and hovered near Jack's helm. "Shall we give it a go?" And the Technorganic-turned-Autobot fired off his new plasma jets and took off into the sky. Sari followed behind.

"How does it feel?" she asked on her comm.

Jack switched his arm jet back to a servo so he could respond. "The jets on my arms feel a little different. The ones on my pedes are the same."

"It'll be important to maneuver around, so we'll drill on that until you're comfortable making tight turns," said Sari. She then let Arcee know. "Jack needs to practice maneuvering, since the jets on his arms work differently."

"Acknowledged, Sari. You two work on that." And Sari drilled Jack on maneuvering in the sky, with tight turns, twists, abrupt stopping, hovering and diving. Arcee tapped in to their chatter and watched all this from the ground, impressed by the Cyber-Ninja's training and coaching skills. She wasn't soft on him, but pushed him hard where it was needed and praised him when he did a good job. "You'll make a good Sensei," she thought.

After about an hour of this, they both landed. "Was listening and watching," the two-wheeler said, "sounds like you had a good training session, Jack."

"Man! Sari's tough!" He said.

"You've gotta be better than good if you're wanting to go on missions or fight Decepticons," Sari smiled.

"She's right, partner."

Arcee rubbed her servos together and smirked. "Now that you're my size, looks like you're ready to do some sparring with me!"

Jack's optics opened wide. "Oh boy…"

"I understand you've learned some good wrestling techniques from Sari. Let's see how well you do!" And Arcee got in an offensive stance. Right palm up, she gave a 4-digit wave. "C'mon!" And Jack lunged at her.

"Too slow, Jack!" Arcee grabbed his arm and turned completely around, twisting Jack's arm over her head, resulting in his arm being wrenched. She followed up with a wrist lock, and a kick to his abdomen.

"Ooof!" Jack pulled himself free from the wrist lock, and quickly grabbed her in a bear hug, locking his servos around her back. He shook her from side to side. "Gotcha!"

Getting her left arm free, Arcee wrapped it around Jack's neck in a side headlock, doing a reverse chancery. She then jumped forward, landing in a sitting position, driving Jack's face into the ground.

"Mmmfh! That hurt!"

"Ready to surrender?" Arcee asked.

"Never!" He responded.

"Good!"

"Let's try again," said Arcee, and getting back up, they faced each other. Jack came at her, attempting to catch her leg with his and take her off balance. But she suddenly lifted her leg up and caught his arm in a leg scissor, dragging it down and pulling him to the ground in a shoulder lock, before wrapping her servos around his face, pulling his head backwards and applying pressure to his neck and shoulder in a crippler crossface. "Uncle!" Jack slammed his left servo down in defeat.

"Alright, one more," said his partner.

They got back up, and faced each other again. This time, Arcee came at him. By this time, Jack had familiarized himself with her style. She attacked, and started to bend over as if to attack him in the center of his chassis. He saw this, and tucked her head underneath his armpit and rapidly turning, wrapped his arm around her head so that his forearm was pressed against her face. He then grabbed his own arm with his free servo to lock in the hold and compress her face and did a suplex throw: he lifted her up vertically over his head and slammed her on her back. Immediately, he spun around and pinned her down.

Now they were facing each other, panting, Arcee on the ground, Jack on top of her. Their optics met, and there they lay, looking at each other for a few nanoclicks.

Jack's head turned a little and smiled. "Hey partner, you've got pretty optics."

Caught off guard, Arcee's mouth opened. Gazing back into his optics, she blushed. "Jack, I…"

"Shall I get off?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great, thanks," she said, suppressing a giggle. He got off and standing up, held out his servo. She took his, and got up. "Why, thank you, sir!" she winked.

Dusting herself off, she caught herself looking at Jack's chassis. Glancing back up at his face, she saw him smiling at her. "Thanks for the sparring, Arcee," he said. She sashayed slowly past him, head up, shoulders back, optics on his, and smiled, "good wrestling!" And said casually, "training's over for today."

Sari was watching this interchange, and smiled.

* * *

Back at Outpost Omega One, a transmission was received on Ratchet's console. "Autobot Outpost Omega One, this is Ultra Magnus, headed inbound with reinforcements."

"Acknowledged, Ultra Magnus," said Ratchet, "will inform Optimus Prime and we will ready your arrival on top of our station."

"Uh oh, Ultra Magnus is coming? Sari! Quick! Fly around my chassis - does it look clean?"

"Huh? OK." And she flew around the giant green bot, checking. "Looks alright to me. Why the nervousness?"

"Cause, Ultra Magnus is a real stickler for discipline and protocol. He's the commander of the Wreckers. I gotta look good!"

"He said he's bringing in reinforcements," said Sari. "I wonder who they are?"

"You'll see," said Ratchet, walking back into the command center with Optimus.

"Sari, come with Ratchet and me," said Optimus. "Your diplomat mod may be put to good use with these reinforcements he's bringing."

"Yes, sir," she replied, and was curious about what that meant.

"Who are these reinforcements?"

"Dinobots," replied Ratchet.

"Dinobots?! Well, I hope they're nothing like the ones in my dimension."

"Tell me about your Dinobots, Sari," said Optimus.

"They started out as animatronic theme park exhibits built by my father, until they were accidentally damaged by my Bulkhead. My dad brought them back to his lab for repairs. There, Megatron, who was in his lab as a disembodied head by the way - another story - took an interest in them and attempted to turn them into robotic attack drones as practice for re-creating his missing body."

"They went on a rampage, and the Autobots fought them. I tried to assist with my AllSpark key, but unfortunately, all I wound up doing was to get the drones imbued with AllSpark energy, causing them to come to life."

The Tyrannosaurus dubbed itself Grimlock. The other two are Swoop, a Pteranodon, and Snarl, a Triceratops. They have no interest in taking part in the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. All they want is to be left alone to live on their island."

"Ours are completely different," said Ratchet. "The Dinobots were once members of the Lightning Strike Coalition, a commando unit striking Predacon and Decepticon sites and convoys during the war."

"One of their members, Swoop, was captured by Shockwave. Grimlock, the leader of the coalition, was ordered back to base by Optimus, but he ignored the order and went to the Sea of Rust right to Shockwave's tower to rescue Swoop. Unfortunately, they were overwhelmed by Insecticons and captured by the Decepticon scientist."

"Shockwave experimented on the five, and altered their bodies," said Optimus. "He gave them reptilian alt mods. Also, Grimlock and I do not see...optic-to-optic. That is where I am hoping you can assist, Sari."

"Yes, sir, glad to be of assistance." They arrived on the top of the mountain and awaited the arrival of Ultra Magnus' ship.

"Your dimension has three Dinobots," said Ratchet. "We have five."

"Grimlock is the leader, and his alt mod is a Tyrannosaurus. Like Megatron, he was a gladiator from Kaon, but he chose to join the Autobots early on in the war. He prefers a shock & awe approach to combat, which is why he and Optimus do not agree on things."

"A couple of things to keep in mind about Grimlock, Sari. During a battle with Scorponok, Grimlock's vocal processors were damaged, causing his awkward manner of speaking."

"Second, Shockwave's experiments not only granted Grimlock a new alternate form, it increased his power tenfold. Unfortunately this was at the cost of his intelligence. While he is far from stupid, Shockwave's experiments have made it more difficult for the former field commander to think rationally and made his already prominent rage issues all the more severe. Luckily, his team helps him keep things in check."

"Sari, when he's in his Tyrannosaurus alt mode, he can lose control of himself," said Optimus. "He's actually been known, during the heat of battle, to fall into an uncontrollable rage and accidentally turn on his own team. If you, with your diplomat mod are able to gain his trust, then working with the other Dinobots, you may be a positive influence should this occur."

"Yes, sir."

"Of course, use your skills to keep yourself safe!" Sari nodded.

"The second Dinobot is Swoop. His alt mode is a Pteranadon," said Ratchet. "He rather enjoys his Dinobot alt mode, reveling in the enhanced power and speed it gives him. Being that he can fly, he's the group's scout."

"Try not to let Slug get on your nerves. He has anger issues, and can be rather snarky. About the only bot he listens to is Grimlock. His alt mode is a Triceratops."

"Snarl is the group's engineer/medic. His alt mode is a Stegosaurus."

"Sludge is the last of the Dinobot group. His alt mode is a Brontosaurus. Of all the Lightning Strike Coalition, Sludge was left weakest from the battle to rescue Swoop, and Shockwave decided he would experiment on him merely for practice. After altering him, the Decepticon had him disposed in the tunnels beneath his tower without even reactivating him."

"That's terrible!" said Sari.

"When his teammates escaped, they thought he was dead, and it was four cycles before he was recovered by an Autobot clean-up crew searching the tunnels for energon. He still harbors resentment over the fact that his own friends never came looking for him."

"Sounds a little like Elita-1's story in my dimension," said Sari. "She was a fembot who was assumed dead and left behind on an unauthorized mission. Unfortunately, she was horribly altered by organic spiders and became the Decepticon Blackarachnia."

Ultra Magnus' ship landed, and the hatch opened. He stepped out and saluted Optimus.

"Welcome to Autobot Outpost Omega One," said Optimus saluting back.

"A pleasure, sir," his lieutenant replied.

"You remember my medic, Ratchet."

"Yes. A pleasure," he shook servos.

"And this is another member of Team Prime, a Technorganic from another dimension, Sari. She is a Cyber-Ninja," said Optimus motioning to her.

"An honor to meet you, Ultra Magnus," said Sari, offering a servo.

"The honor is mine, ma'am," returning the servo shake.

The Dinobots exited the ship, with Grimlock in front. "Prime has Predacon problem? Poor Prime! Dinobots fix."

Sari came up to introduce herself. "Grimlock? I'm Sari. I'm glad to meet you."

Grimlock looked down. "Little girl bot?" He laughed. "You too far down for Grimlock. Come closer." And Sari powered up her plasma jets and flew up to his helm. "Is this better?" she smiled.

Grimlock chuckled. "Hey! Little bot fly like Swoop! You cute, little bot!"

"We're so glad you and the Dinobots are here, Grimlock," said Sari. "We can't win against the Predacon without you. Thank you for helping us"

"You're welcome, little girl bot! Dinobots kill Predacon, right?" he turned to his fellow members.

"You got it, Grim!" said Swoop.

* * *

"Shockwave, another setback by your so-called ultimate weapon, I see," said Starscream.

"The proper logical response for a scientist is to learn and adapt," said Shockwave.

"Mmm, yes. We will see how much patience our Master has with regard to these failures," he responded self-righteously.

"The first weakness was exposed with a heat ray," said Shockwave. "That was remedied with appropriate heat shielding, which was successful during the second attack. This newest weakness was exposed when one of the Technorganics, whose body was small enough to fit in its optic cavity, shot itself directly inside. I have built a protective cover for both optics so that it shall not happen again. There will never be another attack made against its optics."

Starscream smirked. "We shall see."

"As luck would have it, there was enough residue of the Technorganic's chassis remaining inside the optic cavity, as well as on the beast's claws, that I have been able to provide the Predacon with its scent. It now has three to hunt: two Technorganics and one Autobot."

"Well, at least there is good news from that last failed mission," said Starscream.

"You miss the logic of the scientific method, Starscream," said the scientist. "This most recent mission was hardly a failure, nor was the previous one. With each successive hunt, I gain new information on how to improve my Predacon prototype, and how the final embryos should be constructed."

* * *

"So this Predacon has June's and your scent?" asked Swoop.

"Yes," answered Sari. "Its processor attacks us in particular, but it will go after any Autobot."

"Damned Shockwave. Ratchet told me what they did to you, June. You used to be human?"

"Yes. Shockwave and another Decepticon, called Scalpel operated on me," she replied. "They took away my humanity."

"Curse them! Curse them all! Well, us Dinobots, we identify with you," he said, looking her in the optics with sympathy. "I mean, look at what he did to us! We used to be full Autobots, until that one-eyed monster ripped out our circuits and rebuilt us into, into this."

"I mean, yeah, I like my alt form! Flying? Powerful? Great! But, other Autobots look down at us. Robot dinosaurs? Grimlock, with his broken vocorder and us, with our rewired processors. They wonder whether we're still like them, or something lower now, just…mechanical animals." He turned his helm away.

Moved, June put her servo on Swoop's arm. "I don't think you're an animal! And if you and the Dinobots can take down the beast that almost killed me, I will be eternally grateful, Swoop!" She smiled.

"Thanks, June. Appreciate it."

* * *

"Hey, Raf, you notice anything different between Jack and Arcee lately?"

Raf looked up from his laptop. "Not really, Miko. What are you talking about?"

Miko rolled her eyes. "Oh geez! Take your head out of that computer! Haven't you seen how they've been spending lots more time with each other?"

"Oh, that! I just assumed they were discussing, you know, training stuff."

Miko laughed. "Yeah sure, and since when does discussing training involve holding servos, hmm?"

"Really? Well I think that's nice! Maybe they'll become Sparkmates, like Sari and her Bumblebee."

* * *

Ratchet received a communication from Jasper Mayor Cleveland. "There's been a serious accident," he explained, "and we could use the Autobot's help."

"What happened, Mayor?"

"A freight train derailment near the western edge of town. It's quite a mess, and as a precautionary measure, the nearby school was evacuated."

"Any hazardous chemicals?"

"No, thank goodness. Six of the cars on the 101-car train were carrying crude oil and one was carrying sand. Hazardous materials teams were immediately dispatched. However, after crews examined the damaged cars, they found nothing leaking and secured the area. The rest contained lumber and parcel shipments. What I was hoping was if the Autobots could assist with bringing the overturned cars out of a ditch."

"Let me brief Optimus, Mayor, and I will get right back to you."

"Thank you, Ratchet. I'll look forward to your call."

* * *

Bulkhead, Arcee, Jack, June and Sari were dispatched to the scene of the derailment, and exited the ground bridge. "Yikes, what a mess!" said Jack.

"Let's get started," Arcee told the team. She approached the Fire Chief. "Team Prime here. Where shall we get started?"

"If your team can begin lifting those oil cars out first and setting them back on the tracks, that would be great. Then take care of the others, thanks!"

"Will do, Chief." And the Autobots began walking down into the ditch to retrieve the oil cars first.

Sari meanwhile, helped the railroad crew, flying around the tracks looking for damaged ties and rails.

They were almost finished pulling the cars out of the ditch when Jack saw the Predacon in the sky. "Oh no! Not again! Arcee! It's back!"

She got on her comm. "Ratchet! The beast is back! Send the Dinobots!"

Grimlock heard the comm transmission. "You heard blue bot! Dinobots! Attack!" And Ratchet opened a ground bridge. Grimlock took out his crackling Energon sword and held it to his side. "Follow Grimlock!" And he ran into the bridge, with Swoop, Slug, Snarl, and Sludge running behind in bipedal mode. Ultra Magnus transformed into his alt mode and sped into the bridge behind them.

"Bumblebee! Transform and roll out!" Yelled Optimus, and he and the Scout transformed and followed behind Ultra Magnus.

Arcee ran to the Chief. "Evacuate all humans immediately! This is going to be a battle scene!"

**A battle royale against the Predacon, this time with the Dinobots! As soon as Grimlock step out of the ground bridge, they'll transform into their reptilian forms. We'll see how this turns out!**

**And a relationship appears to be budding between Jack and Arcee!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The battle against the Predacon has begun! The Autobots assist with evacuating the humans while the Dinobots take on the beast! However, there is one foolish human who decides to get perilously close to the action…**

Unknown to the Autobots and Dinobots taking the ground bridge to where the Predacon was landing, a lone human figure managed to sneak through unseen.

The ground bridge's swirling vortex began to form at the site, indicating the arrival of the Outpost Omega One team. First to come out were Grimlock and the Dinobots.

"Swoop! Transform and grab it!" yelled Grimlock.

"Got it!" said Swoop, and transforming, took off into the sky and flew toward the beast.

"Dinobots! Transform and attack!" And the rest joined Swoop in the battle.

Bulkhead, working with Arcee, Jack, June and Sari on evacuating the humans, looked down and spied an uninvited figure exiting the ground bridge.

"Miko!" he yelled, "What are you doing here? Get away – this place is too dangerous!"

"You kidding? Gotta get some good snapshots for my album!"

"Miko, being near a Predacon is way riskier than even a Decepticon!"

She stomped her foot. "Hey! I'm a Wrecker, aren't I?"

Bulkhead sighed. "Look, just stay as far away as possible."

"Su-weet!" she replied, and ran to different spots, looking for the right angle, as the Autobots assisted with evacuations. Climbing up a pile of overturned lumber, she started snapping shots.

* * *

Flying down at the Predacon, Swoop opened his mouth and attempted to grab one of the beast's wings, but it suddenly turned and struck him with its tail, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Swoop!" Sari yelled, flying to his crash site.

Growling in anger, Grimlock charged forward and jumped onto the Predacon, chomping with his powerful jaws on its neck. It tried to take off with Grimlock holding on, but he swung around and did a scissor-lock on its neck with his legs, causing it to lose control. It crashed back onto the ground.

"Excellent!" Yelled Miko, as the downed beast landed right in front of her. She jumped off the pile of lumber to get closer.

Taking his focus away from the evacuation, Jack suddenly spied the Japanese girl right beside the Predacon. "Miko, you idiot!" He yelled, and transformed into his Hummer H2. Putting pedal to the metal, he sped toward his friend to grab her away from the scene.

"Smile, big boy!" said Miko, snapping away. Suddenly, the camera flash got the beast's attention. It turned and looked at her. She saw this in her camera's viewfinder and the extreme peril of her situation suddenly hit her. "Oh, scrap!" She started to scramble away, but tripped, dropping her camera. Getting up, she reached over to grab her camera, at the same moment that the Predacon took a swipe at her, hitting her and knocking her into a pile of sand that had been dumped from the freight train.

* * *

While the Dinobots battled the Predacon, Jack arrived by Miko's side. "Miko! Are you OK?"

"Unhh, I think so," she groaned, sitting up. "Hey! Good thing I hit this sand, huh? And look! I held on to my camera!" she smiled triumphantly.

Jack sighed. "Miko...you're such a...hey! Your shoulder is bleeding!"

Miko looked at the wound. "Damn! Must've been that stupid Predacon! Ruined this shirt, too!"

"That looks bad." Jack got on his comm to June. "Mom, Miko's been hurt by the Predacon. She may need to be taken to the ER."

"Oh, no! On my way, Jack," and she transformed into her alt mode ambulance, putting her emergency lights on, and rushed to where Jack's Hummer was. Arriving at the scene, she transformed back into bipedal mode. "Miko, let me take a look at you." And June gave her a quick examination.

"Aw geez, I'm fine," Miko complained. "Ow! Take it easy!"

"No, you're not fine," said June. "You're badly bruised, and that gash you have on your shoulder needs stitches." She transformed back into her ambulance. "Get in, young lady, you're going to the ER. I'm calling your host parents, so they can meet you there."

Miko sighed. "OK, nurse bot."

* * *

Sludge ran up to the downed Predacon, and with his long neck, reached over and clamped down on its wing. He and Grim then managed to fling it over on its back, grounding it.

"Good going, guys! Keep it down!" said Slug, and he charged into the Predacon, driving his three spikes into its side, pinning it down. By now the beast was howling in pain and fury!

Sari arrived by Swoop's side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sari, thanks," he replied, getting back up. "Come with me." And taking off, the two returned to the battle scene. Sari got on her comm. "Jack! How's Miko?"

"She's on her way to ER with my Mom. She got some bruises and a gash on her shoulder from the Predacon."

"Glad she's in good hands. Take off and join Swoop and me. I have an idea."

"Snarl! Help me hold this thing down!" said Sludge. The beast was trying to claw at him and Grimlock, attempting to get back up. Grim meanwhile was slowly biting off pieces of the Predacon's armor, getting at its internal circuitry.

Snarl climbed onto the Predacon's wing. "You ain't goin' nowhere, you damned slotting pigbot!"

* * *

June arrived at the ER, where the EMTs and Miko's host parents were waiting. She opened her side doors so the girl could get out. "Take Miko inside. She's got left lateral bruising from the hip to just under the armpit, and a 12 cm laceration on the upper right shoulder."

The EMTs took Miko and brought her in, and June transformed into bipedal mode.

"Thank you, June," said Miko's host mother. "You're always there for her. My husband and I deeply appreciate it."

"Glad to help," June smiled. "Miko's going to be fine." And they headed in to be with her. One of the nurses came out to see an old friend.

"June! Long time, no see! How's life at 25 feet?"

"Hey, Mary! Life's good! How've you been?"

"Same old, same old. You know how it goes," she laughed. "I understand you're going to be learning another kind of medicine. More power to ya! How's Jack?"

"He's doing great! We're both helping out with the evacuation over at the train wreck."

"Well, don't let me hold you back during an emergency; heard you were inbound and wanted to say hi. You take care of yourself! We miss you here at the hospital. Give my best to Jack!"

"Will do, Mary, you take care, too! Bye!" And June transformed back into her alt mode and headed back.

* * *

Miko's host parents drove her home after being treated at the ER.

"Miko, that was an extremely foolish thing to do, putting yourself so close to that monster!" Said the mother.

"I was fine!" she protested.

The woman sighed. "Oh, Miko. I know you are a risk-taker, but one day you're going to go too far! That envelope you keep pushing will break if you're not careful."

"Can I see the photos?" Asked the host dad. His wife shot him a "you're not helping!" look. He shut up and turned back to driving. Miko turned her head and snickered to herself.

Arriving home, the junior Wrecker went up to her room and turned on her tunes. She lay down on her bed in her normal position – normal for her, that is: feet on the pillow, head at the bottom.

"Awesome adventure!" she said to herself. "Let's review the shots," and she flicked through her camera. Her eyes focused on the last one, with the Predacon glaring at her. An eerie, uncomfortable feeling struck her, and she suddenly felt cold. "Brrr! That was weird!" She put the camera down.

Turning around on her back, she looked around her room. Head dangling off the foot of the bed, she spied her TV, her Slash Monkey poster, her limited-edition Vocaloid collection, and her guitar. "Good room. I approve!"

* * *

Jack joined up with Sari and Swoop. "Here's the plan, Jack. You fly under Swoop, and I fly on top. The three of us focus our firepower, and while the other Dinobots have the Predacon pinned down and Grimlock chews on its neck, we fire on its underbelly. Then we circle around, return and fire again, repeating this maneuver until we start blasting off its armor.

"Sounds like a plan," said Jack.

"Let's do it!" said Swoop. And the trio headed back to the battle scene. They focused their weapons full blast at a single spot on its belly. Circling around, they did it again. And again.

The Predacon was weakening. Its claws flailed as Grimlock chewed off larger pieces of its neck. The team of Swoop, Sari and Jack eventually managed to knock off pieces of its armor, getting closer to the beast's Spark.

Finally, with a pathetic growl, the Predacon's head fell to the ground, and its optics went dark.

"I think it's dead!" yelled Snarl, and transforming into bipedal mode, he walked over to its Spark chamber. Sari, Swoop and Jack landed near its chest. She put her servo on the exposed Spark. "It's dead," she confirmed.

"Alright!" yelled Sludge, and transforming, he kicked the dead creature's carcass. Slug transformed and looking over, noticed that Grimlock was still in his beast mode. "Hey! Grim!"

"Grrrr!" Growled the Dinobot leader, still chewing on the Predacon.

"Grim! It's dead," said Sludge, walking up to him. Grimlock growled back. "Grim? Snap out of it!" He reached over and put his servo on Grimlock's T-Rex back. Grimlock turned and clamped down on Sludge's arm!

The other Dinobots ran up and grabbed Grimlock's mouth. "Grim! Stop! That's Sludge!"

Sari flew up to Grimlock. "Grimlock? It's 'little girl bot'. Come back, come back. Transform."

He stopped growling and looked at Sari. Letting go of Sludge, he said, "Me, Grimlock! Me…Me…Me tired," and transformed.

Looking at Sludge, he said "Sludge…sorry, so sorry," and put his arm on Sludge's shoulder.

"It's OK, man, it's OK," Sludge replied.

* * *

Bulkhead was in his alt mode, making the last run of the evacuation, when his car phone rang. It was Miko.

"Hey, Miko, you OK?"

"Yeah, I got stitched up, and got some antibiotics for whatever nasty germs that might have been on that things's claws. I'm home now."

"Well, glad you're alright. But Miko, that was a really, really dumb thing to do!"

"I know, I know. So, did you guys manage to kill it?"

"Yeah, the Dinobots destroyed it."

"Awesome! Hey listen. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"OK, just try to be more careful, please?"

"OK." And she hung up.

* * *

On the Nemesis, Megatron watched the battle scene recorded by Laserbeak. Standing alongside him were Shockwave, Starscream, and Soundwave.

"This is very disappointing," he said. "How is it possible for the Autobots to take down a Predacon?"

"Those were not mere Autobots, my Lord," replied Shockwave. "They were bots that I had experimented on in my lab in the Sea of Rust, giving them incredible powers. They call themselves Dinobots, and have extensive experience taking down Predacons."

"You gave Autobots incredible, Predacon-destroying powers?!" yelled Starscream.

"They escaped before I was able to complete my programming," explained Shockwave. "I will complete that programming eventually. But as for this incident, there are two logical courses of action."

"And they are?" asked Megatron.

"First, I will retrieve what parts I can of the downed Predacon, so that I can continue to make improvements on my subsequent embryos. Second, there is the matter of what happened to the human girl, and what it will become." And he asked Soundwave to replay the event showing the Predacon swiping at Miko, cutting her shoulder.

"So? It failed to kill the human," scoffed Starscream.

"You fail to understand," said Shockwave. "The Predacon has microscopic needles in its claws, not unlike that of the Earth jellyfish. In the cut that the Predacon gave to the human girl, it transferred some of its CNA. The Predacon CNA will spread and multiply through the host's system, infecting the native DNA and causing a rapid metamorphosis."

"Does this work only on organics?" asked Starscream.

"Organic or Cybertronian, regardless," replied the scientist. Megatron's lieutenant shuddered and rubbed his arm, thinking of the times he was near the beast. He turned suddenly to see Megatron smirking at him, as if he knew what he'd been thinking.

"Interesting, Shockwave," said Megatron. "You said, 'what it will become.' What is the eventual outcome?"

"There are legends, but they are not entirely clear. They speak of the victim slowly morphing into a minion of Predaking. There are distinct stages."

"The first is terrifying visions, experienced during the victim's recharging cycle – or dreaming for organics. This is followed by episodes of uncontrollable rage, and hearing the voice of Predaking, as the infection begins to overtake its consciousness. The third stage is violent behavior as the host body succumbs to the strength of the Predacon's animalistic mind. The fourth stage is when the physical changes begin to take place."

"Wonderful!" Exclaimed Megatron. "Soundwave! Let us keep an eye on this human. I would very much like to watch what becomes of her." And the intelligence officer bowed to Megatron and went to program Laserbeak.

* * *

_Miko was chained to a raised platform in a valley with a blood-red sky. There was a ring of fire surrounding her. The fire was being fed by demonic beings standing in a circular pit below, breathing fire out of their mouths, and stoking the fire with their webbed wings. A drumming sound and low chanting could be heard._

_She looked up, and there were innumerous circular raised platforms stretching up to the sky, filled with other demonic beings with glowing yellow eyes, all looking down at her, breathing fire. The drumming and chanting was faint at first, but then all the demons joined in, and it grew louder and louder, until she could hear them. With each drumming chant the fires grew closer and closer! She pulled at her chains, but they wouldn't give! The chanting filled her ears! The fire licked at her feet!_

"_Miko…Miko…Miko…Miko!"_

"Aaaah!" Miko woke and shot up in bed. It was about 3:00am. She was in a cold sweat. "Holy…what a nightmare!"

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Miko? Are you alright? We heard you talking and yelling in your sleep, and then you screamed."

"I'm….I'm OK now, just a really bad dream."

* * *

"Miko, you look terrible!" Said Raf, seeing the black circles under her eyes.

"Oh, man, I didn't get any sleep last night," she told him in June's ambulance. "I kept having this terrible nightmare, over and over again."

"It could be PTSD," said June from the dashboard.

"No, it's not that time for me," Miko yawned.

June laughed. "No, not PMS, PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Considering what happened to you yesterday, it's a definite possibility. You might want to talk to someone. I know a good Clinical Social Worker."

"Maybe. We'll see." Rubbing her arm, she looked out the window, worried.

**Poor Miko! PTSD or first stage: nightmares? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter (now, you really don't think it's just PTSD, do you?). Hat tip to LuisJM for all the ideas! More to come!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miko, having been infected by a Predacon, has already suffered from the first stage: nightmares. The next stage according to Shockwave: uncontrollable rage.**

Ratchet's comm rang. It was from Miko's host parent. "Yes, Mr. Abramson, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Ratchet, sorry to bother you, but I'm very concerned about Miko. She was suspended from school today for her behavior in one of her classes. I picked her up from the Principal's office and she suddenly flew into a profanity-laced rage, yelling at both of us!"

"I don't know, but something's gone wrong with her ever since she was attacked by that monster, and I was wondering if you and June could examine her."

June was standing beside Ratchet, listening to the call. She looked at Ratchet. "You think she might have been infected with something from the Predacon?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. Getting back to the phone, he told Miko's host father, "Of course, we'll be glad to examine her." Turning to June, he asked, "can you go bring Miko and her host parents here?"

"Certainly," and June transformed into her alt mode and left.

"I've sent June to come get Miko, you and your wife," replied Ratchet.

"Thank you, so much!" And the conversation ended.

* * *

On the way to Outpost Omega One, Miko sat next to her host mother. Her host father sat in the passenger seat. Miko was uncharacteristically silent.

Mr. Abramson broke the silence. "Well," he said, "we've…never been to Outpost Omega One. This is our first time."

"Glad you could…"

"Well, it's not like you f***ing ever wanted to come!" Miko yelled from the back.

"Miko! That's enough!" June spat back at her. "Control yourself!"

"I'm…I'm sorry," she cried, tears coming down her cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Miko, we'll try to figure this out," June replied.

"Oh sure! Like you have any God damned idea!" she yelled back in a sudden rage. Then, she calmed down again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she put her face in her hands, sobbing. Her host mother teared up.

They arrived at base, and after everyone got out, June transformed. She escorted everyone to sick bay, and lifted Miko up to the examination table. Ratchet came in, and pulled over one of his scoping devices.

"Miko, please lie down." And he placed the device over her. A green light enveloped her. Data began scrolling down one of the monitors, and an enlarged image of her body appeared, with tiny glowing icons swirling throughout her circulatory system. "By the AllSpark!" he said. "Oh, my!" said June. They both turned to look at the girl.

"What's wrong?" said her host parents.

"She's got CNA coursing throughout her bloodstream," said Ratchet. "June, go get Optimus immediately," he told her, and she left.

"CNA?"

"Cybernucleic Acid. It's the genetic material that makes up Cybertronian beings – our equivalent of your DNA. It must have come from that cut she received from the Predacon. Not only that, it appears to be multiplying at a rapid rate." And taking out a portable device, he intended to hold it over her body to retrieve a more specific reading, but just as he brought it near, Miko gave him an angry look, and in a deep, raspy, booming voice that shook the walls, yelled, "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Ratchet was so shocked, he dropped it! At that same moment, Optimus entered the room.

"Oh!" Mrs. Abramson started to cry.

"What can we do?" her husband asked.

"We need to learn more about this infection," responded Optimus. "There is very little that is known about the Predacon. I will go up to Cybertron and study the ancient references to find out what happens when someone gets infected."

"Is there a cure?" asked Mrs. Abramson.

"I don't know," Ratchet replied. "Hopefully Optimus will be able to get some answers."

"I will leave immediately," Optimus assured them. "I won't rest until I uncover the answers." And he headed toward the bridge.

"Ratchet, I'm scared," Miko told him.

June put her servo on the girl's head and looked down at her. "We'll do our very best, Miko, I promise you!" She nodded back.

* * *

Arriving on Cybertron, Optimus headed to the High Council Tower and descended into the basement where Teletraan-1's archivists were working. When they saw him, they all stood up. "Optimus Prime! How may we help you?"

"I am here on an urgent mission. I need to retrieve all available information on Predacon CNA infections."

"Yes, sir! And they set about searching and retrieving the ancient archives for all information related to that historical data.

* * *

Being suspended from school was a mixed blessing for Miko. On the one hand, she enjoyed being out of classes. She spent her time listening to tunes and playing her guitar. On the other hand, she really missed being around her friends - being with Jack and Raf especially.

Of course, being alone, she was less likely to fall into her rages, and for that, she was reluctantly grateful. "I sure wish Optimus would get back, so he can get some kind of cure," she sighed.

"There is no cure, my child."

"What? Who said that?" She sat up from her bed.

"Your master."

"Master?!" Pfft.

"YOUR MASTER!"

"Aaah! Shut up!" she put her hands over her ears.

"It is futile to cover your ears. I am inside you. I am Predaking."

"Who?" She was scared.

"Predaking, your master. All will be revealed, my child, soon."

"Go away, please?"

"Nonsense. You are at the beginnings of a glorious journey."

"That's it! I'm calling Ratchet." She picked up her phone.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TELL THE AUTOBOTS ANYTHING!" The voice screamed in her head, causing her to drop her phone and fall onto the floor in pain. She held her head tightly. "All right! All right! I won't! Please, stop!" she cried.

"That's better. Now just relax." She started to get back up.

Her phone rang. It was Raf. Her hand shaking, she picked it up. "He…Hello?"

"Hey, Miko. You OK? I miss seeing you at school."

"I miss you too, Raf. Jack too," she said, her voice quivering.

"You sure you're OK? You don't sound so good. What's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm OK. Raf?" She whispered, "Raf…I'm hearing voices…someone who calls himself…Predaking."

"Predaking? Miko, that sounds serious! I'd better tell Ratchet."

"NO ONE MUST KNOW!" the voice screamed in her head. Tears fell down Miko's cheeks. Her hands shaking, she looked at the phone.

"No! No, Raf! Don't tell Ratchet! Don't tell anyone! Nevermind! Please! Forget what I said!" She hung up and threw the phone away. Falling back on the floor in a fetal position, she sobbed.

The phone clicked on his end. "Miko? Miko?" Raf grew very concerned about his friend. He dialed another call. "Bee? There's something seriously wrong with Miko. Can you come pick me up? I need to talk to Ratchet; it's really important."

* * *

Later that day, Miko left her house. "I've gotta get out, get some fresh air!"

Walking down the street, she turned a corner and ran into Vince with Sierra and his buddies. "Oh, no! Not him!" she moaned to herself. "Not now!"

"Well, if'n it isn't little Miko Nagasaki!" he laughed. "What's a matter? Get lost on yer way to the Chinee take-out?"

She tried walking past them, but he grabbed her pigtail. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!"

The CNA having coursed through her veins and already altered her skeletal structure and musculature, her strength had been increased tenfold. Her rage boiling over, she turned toward him and threw a fist into his stomach that reached all the way to his backbone, rupturing his stomach, spleen and cracking two vertebrae. Blood spit out of his mouth. She then threw her other fist across his jaw, breaking it. He twisted around, falling onto the ground.

"Holy geez!" His friends yelled, and piled on top of Miko, while Sierra kneeled down at Vince's side. "Vince? Vince!" She looked up at Miko. "You killed him!"

Miko laid all the other bullies to waste, breaking bones, jaws, legs and arms. A bystander called 911, and police and ambulances came. The police handcuffed Miko and took her to the station. They called her host parents.

* * *

"Based on the story we were able to piece together from eye witnesses, it sounds like your exchange student was attacked by these bullies, all of whom have long records. However, she used excessive martial arts force, especially on that Vince character. He'll survive according to the ER doctors, but will require extensive surgery."

"I'm releasing her into your custody, but there will be a hearing in the future."

* * *

"Miko, what was that all about?" said her host dad as he drove home.

"Hey! You heard the police! They attacked me! Aren't I supposed to defend myself?"

"You almost killed Vince!"

"F*** him! You don't know what a mother f****** **** ****** he is!" And then she caught herself again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I wish I knew why I keep talking like that…"

"Miko, that's it. Until we hear back from Optimus, I don't think you should be out in public. You're becoming way too dangerous."

"WHAT?! But tonight's movie night! We were going to the premiere!"

"It will have to wait."

"NO! God damn you!"

"That's final. I can't have you losing control again, not in public."

* * *

"Miko said what?!"

"She told me she was hearing voices," said Raf, "from someone who called himself Predaking. She really sounded frightened. Then when I said I should let you know, she started gasping, almost as if someone was yelling at her, and told me nevermind, and pleaded with me not to tell anyone. Then she hung up on me."

"I tried calling her back, but she didn't answer."

"Oh, Ratchet," said June, "this is bad! If Miko is hearing voices in her head, it's a sign of a serious mental illness. We need to do something!"

"But if this is being caused by the CNA infection, I seriously doubt there's any human medicine that can help – and if she's hearing Predaking because of the CNA infection, treatment from human doctors might make things worse," he replied. "We've got to get word to Optimus; he can see whether this is another symptom." And Ratchet prepared to send word up to Cybertron.

* * *

Miko stormed into her room and locked the door tight, still angry over the fact that she was grounded by her host parents after the incident with Vince. Tonight was movie night, and she was supposed to go with them to the premiere of her favorite fantasy sci-fi movie. Instead, they left to go see some dumb romantic comedy.

"No fair, no fair, NO FAIR!" she yelled, as she angrily plopped on her bed and started to sulk, "I didn't really mean to hurt Vince! It was all just an accident. Why can't I tell my body to stop? What's happening to me?"

She lay there, thinking about the day when the Predacon cut her shoulder. That CNA infection Ratchet found was obviously all connected to the strange things that have been happening to her recently. Her nightmares, the outbursts, the voice of Predaking in her head, and now the vicious beat down she gave Vince. Running her fingers over the wound, she wished she'd never snuck out of that space bridge.

"Damn that f***ing Predacon! I wish I'd never…"

Before she could even finish, her mouth stopped working, and her eyes glazed over, as if she was in some kind of trance. That same instant, an invisible lightning bolt struck her brain as her pupils opened wide and her lips began to quiver. She could feel her heart pounding hard, first slowly and then increasing. Then, she heard that voice in her head again. The voice of Predaking.

"Child… The time has come. The first phase of your metamorphosis is near completion. Can you feel it? Can you sense your predatory nature surfacing in your mind? You cannot fight it. Your morality, your emotions, your memories, everything that makes you human will soon be gone. And in its place will be the animalistic beast that you are born to be. Soon, you will become one of us, and together, we will destroy anything in our path. Now it is time to shed that weak shell of yours and turn into the glorious creature you are born to be. Embrace the change."

Miko was frozen in fear as a cold sweat dripped down her face. Her breathing was heavy, as her heart began pumping more of the infected blood through her body.

"Embrace it."

The exchange student tried to fight it off, this animal inside her. But the power was too strong, as it began to push Miko's self-consciousness to the side, sending her into the darkness.

"Somebody! Help me! Please…"

"Embrace it!"

Miko's eyes opened wide as she felt her brows slanting downward into a look of pure rage. Her lips began to part, showing her teeth beginning to morph; growing, lengthening, spiking, all the while making sickening, cracking sounds. The mutation was agonizing!

"No!"

"EMBRACE IT!"

Finally, she snapped, as she heard herself give out a bloodcurdling howl, meaning that Miko wasn't in full control anymore, but was becoming a new Miko that had a rage-filled fury coursing through her veins. She pounded on the bed as the mutation grew stronger and stronger, causing the slots of her bed to break apart. Opening her fists, she dragged her fingers on the sheets as her transformation continued.

"Oh...my…GOD!"

Although she was no longer in full control, Miko could still sense every excruciatingly painful change taking place, and could only watch in abject horror as her body mutated. Her hands were first as her human nails broke apart, replaced by talon-like claws, long, curved, and sharp enough to cut through anything. Then her middle fingers fused with the outer ones, forming three-digit extremities. When she curled them up, ripping sounds were heard as she tore apart the bed sheets and mattress, leaving nothing but cotton and springs sticking out. Her feet transformed as they burst out of her long combat boots. Her toenails were replaced with sharp metallic bird-like talons. Her human feet disappeared as four of the metatarsal bones fused to form two long appendages on the front, while her littlest toe shifted and migrated to the back, causing the talon to cut the side of the boot like a sharp industrial blade. Her deformed feet then closed around her pillow like a bird's foot on a perch and tightened it until it exploded, causing feathers to fly everywhere.

Miko grabbed hold of the bed posts and pulled them toward each other, forcing the metal to bend downwards. Tilting her head up she panted wildly as her monstrous form began to take shape. The hair on her head started falling off, first in small strands, then in clumps, until her pigtail/ponytail was on the floor, leaving her with a bald head. Her head and arms started to tingle as her skin faded to white and then dark metal gray. A sheen came to the surface as it began taking on a Cybertronian form.

The mutations paused for a few seconds, only to suddenly kick into overdrive. Miko screamed in pain once more, only now her scream was low and feral. She tore the bed posts off and fell onto the floor, placing her deformed hands on her bald head, trying to contain the sensations that made it feel like her brain was about to explode. She could hear cracks from inside her body as her bones lengthened, making her grow, until she was tall enough to reach the ceiling. Her muscles ached, as they stretched and bulged to accommodate her new form. Unfortunately, her growing strained the fabric of her clothes, making them rip. Falling on her knees, a new growth took place as sharp metal spikes tore through her leggings, sprouting up on either side from her ankles to the mid length of her thighs.

Miko couldn't stand the pain anymore, and moaning in pitiful, low guttural grunts, she thrashed about, searching for a way, any way, to find comfort. She tried to get herself out of her shrinking clothes, but her three-fingered claws only managed to pull off what scraps remained of her leggings. She trashed her room, pounding on her desk, breaking it in half, breaking her guitar, tearing apart her limited-edition collection of Vocaloid characters, and ripping her Slash Monkey poster off the wall. During her destruction, other changes took place as a lump appeared at the backside of her dark blue shorts. Suddenly, the nub broke free, and a metal tail burst out of her body, snapping the yellow belt with two blue plushies on the side. It extended longer, growing sharp knife-like plates on the sides and top. Moving on its own, it knocked down her dresser, pierced a hole through the TV, and ripped through a full length mirror, shattering it to pieces.

The knife-like plates then sprouted up from the tail to her upper back, and two more nubs began poking out of her bright pink T-shirt and dark blue strap tank top. Finally, her back exploded and her shoulder blades shifted, causing the tank top to rip apart, leaving her shirt tattered at the bottom while the top remained intact. The nubs on her shoulder blades grew and extended out, looking at first like bony appendages, then forming pink webbing that grew as wide as her room. They soon became a pair of black and pink wings. She flapped the wings on instinct, and the force of the wind blew everything in the room around like a tornado.

Miko collapsed on the ground in pure agony as the final changes took place. Her semi-nude, metallic body started growing impervious Predacon armor on her arms, legs, waist, and chest with black, purple, and pink coloring, covering her body and the remnants of her clothes. Her face shifted as well; with painful, loud cracking sounds, her mouth began to grow out, forming a dragon-shaped muzzle, stretching her nostrils out to the end until they formed a snout with long whiskers. The bald head grew a helm with horn-like appendages that matched the shape and form of what had been her pigtails. Howling in agony, she opened her mouth wide, revealing razor-sharp teeth. Her eyes squinted shut, being physically and mentally hurt from the changes. But snapping them open again, they were no longer her eyes but bright glowing yellow optics.

The metamorphosis complete, what remained of the Japanese exchange student stood up. Giving out a low rumbling growl, Miko was no longer aware or in control, her consciousness having been locked far away into a dark region of the creature's processor. In her place was a different entity, part human, more Predacon, all monstrous. It cocked its helm to one side as it received a communication.

"Miko!"

"Yesss, Predaking!" it hissed.

"It is time for you to leave this miserable dwelling. Before the final phase of your metamorphosis can take place, you must prove yourself! Go, and bring honor to the Predacon race! Destroy the humans!"

"Yesss, my lord!" And giving out a loud, blood-curdling roar that shook the foundation of the house, MikoPredacon crashed through the bedroom wall and landed on the front lawn. Spreading its wings, the creature took off into the night sky, seeking an appropriate battle site. Searching through Miko's memory banks, it selected a nearby military installation.

Her host parents pulled up in the driveway, returning from the movies. Getting out, they saw the gaping hole in the wall of the house, right where her bedroom was. Scattered outside on the ground were torn fabrics, CDs, tattered clothes, and remnants of her furniture.

"Miko! Oh my God, what happened?!" screamed her host mother.

"I'm calling 911!" said her husband.

Looking at the destruction, and the debris on the ground, his wife spun around and turned back to her husband. "Call the Autobots!"

**MikoPredacon has taken off, on its way to attack a nearby military installation. **

**The Autobots will come to her host parents' home to begin the search for her, but will they find her?**

**I'm sure the Dinobots will have no problem defeating MikoPredacon, but will anyone recognize Miko before they kill MikoPredacon? **

**And if they don't kill her, will Optimus find a cure? And what about Miko's parents in Japan?**

**We'll see – lots to come in the next chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**(many thanks to LuisJM, who was the talent behind the tale of Miko's metamorphosis)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Miko's host father puts in two calls; one to 911, the other to the Autobots.**

"Ratchet! Miko's gone!"

"What?! What happened, Mr. Abramson?"

"We came home, and found a huge hole in the outside wall where her room is, with furniture, clothing, and other things scattered on the front lawn. We can't find her! Please, help us!"

"On our way immediately!"

"Ratchet, I'm going!" said June.

"Round everyone up," he told her, and June got Arcee, Jack, Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead together. Everyone transformed into their alt mode with Sari flying behind, and headed into the ground bridge as Ratchet sent them to Miko's home. Coming out, they saw police vehicles on the scene with detectives walking in and out of the house.

"Holy…! Look at that wall!" said Jack, transforming into bipedal mode.

Arcee and Sari walked up to the Abramsons. "Can you tell us what happened?" Arcee asked.

"We had grounded Miko because she'd beaten up Vince and sent him to the hospital," said Mr. Abramson. "I was concerned about her recent rage incidents, and being around in public until we found out more from Optimus about this Predacon infection. She was very upset because tonight was movie night and she'd been looking forward to the premiere of a favorite movie."

"Hey, Arcee, I found something," called Jack.

"What is it?" Everyone walked to where he was standing with one of the detectives.

"Some kind of metallic creature broke through the wall and landed here," he said, pointing to three depressions on the grass. It showed two bird-like foot markings and a third three-fingered claw depression.

"How do you know it was metallic?" asked the detective.

"From the residue it left, and the angular shape of the depressions."

"Wait. You can see the residue?" The detective asked skeptically.

"Jack has enhanced vision in his optics," responded Arcee. "You can verify it in your lab if you like."

"And you say the same thing broke through the bedroom upstairs?" Asked the detective.

"Yes," said Jack. "The metallic signature left on the bricks down here, and the residue on the depression match the bricks up on the wall."

"And you see this…with your, what is it again? Your optics?"

"Correct."

"Good job, partner," said Arcee. "So we know what broke through Miko's bedroom. But where's Miko?"

* * *

Back at base, Ratchet got a communication from Agent Fowler. "Yes, Agent Fowler?"

"Ratchet! Where are the Autobots?"

"They are out investigating the disappearance of Miko."

"Well, maybe you can spare a few of them to help me fight off an attack by some demon from Hell at Branson Army Base!"

"A demon?"

"You heard me! Some pink and purple robotic demon, or dragon is laying waste to the army base. Don't suppose you know anything about it?"

"No, Agent Fowler, can't say I…"

"Pink and purple? Ratchet! Could that be Miko?" asked Raf.

"Miko?! Rafael, I fail to see how Miko could be a…wait a minute!" He got back on the comm. "Agent Fowler, did you say this robotic creature was in the shape of a dragon?"

"Dragon, demon, sure…why?"

"And that it was pink and purple?"

"Pink and purple, correct."

"Agent Fowler, sending reinforcements. Ratchet out." And Ratchet got on his comm to Arcee.

* * *

"Arcee, Ratchet here. There is a dragon-shaped robotic creature attacking Branson Army Base."

"Ratchet, we are still in the middle of investigating Miko's disappearance. Do you think this creature may have abducted her?"

"No, Arcee, I think this creature may BE Miko!"

"What?!"

"Agent Fowler describes it as being pink and purple. And with Miko's CNA infection from the Predacon, this incident may be related."

"Blast! Alright, let's split into two teams. Ratchet, ground bridge Sari, Jack, and Bulkhead to the Army base, then send the Dinobots there; we may need them to battle this thing if it's a Predacon of some kind. I'll stay here with Bumblebee and June to search for any other signs of Miko."

Arcee briefed Miko's host parents and her team on what Ratchet had said. "There's a pink and purple robotic dragon attacking Jasper's army base."

"Pink and purple?! My God, Arcee, do you think that could be Miko?" asked Mrs. Abramson.

"There's no way to know for sure, but given the evidence we've uncovered here, it seems likely," she responded.

"What if the Army kills her? Oh God, this is a nightmare!" she began to cry.

"Sari, Jack, and Bulkhead are going to the Army Base, along with the Dinobots. We will try to find out if it is indeed Miko."

"I should be able to find out," said Sari, "if I can detect her EEG patterns from that creature, then I can confirm that it is Miko."

The swirling ground bridge began forming next to them. "Alright, that's your cue," said Arcee," move out!"

* * *

MikoPredacon was laying waste to Jasper's small Army Base. Agent Fowler was huddling with Colonel Smithson.

"So what you're saying Agent, is this is some kind of a robotic creature known as a Predacon?"

"That is correct, Colonel, although this one is a lot smaller than what I've seen. It's similar to the one that attacked Jasper near the train derailment the other day. I've already contacted the Autobots, who will take this thing out."

"You'd better be right! I've already lost half my armament, and it's wrecking my motor pool!"

MikoPredacon was picking up transport trucks and throwing them at the soldiers firing at her. Bullets were bouncing off its armor, and it kept the troops at bay with its dragon breath.

Two ground bridges opened up near where Agent Fowler and Colonel Smithson were stationed. Sari, Jack, and Bulkhead came out of one, and the Dinobots exited from the other.

"Where's the dragon?" Asked Sari.

"Out by the motor pool," said Fowler. "Good luck getting anywhere near it."

"Agent Fowler, we have reason to believe that dragon may be Miko," Sari explained.

"Say what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"She's been infected with Predacon CNA, and may be mutating into one. Unless we capture her and find a cure quickly, I'm afraid the metamorphosis may become permanent."

"Well that would explain the coloration. What do you propose?"

"We're going to try to subdue the beast, and then I will use Circuit-Su to paralyze it, after which I can try to see if I can detect Miko's EEG patterns. If it is Miko, I ought to be able to meditate and find her consciousness inside and hopefully draw her out, at least temporarily."

"Well, good luck."

"Alright. Grimlock, let Swoop, Jack and me go after it from the sky to keep it from flying away, and then the rest of the Dinobots can attack the beast to restrain it. Remember, this may very well be our friend Miko, infected with Predacon CNA, so don't mortally wound it. Once we've got it subdued, let me near it so I can paralyze it by putting my servo on its Spark."

"Good plan, little girl bot," said Grim. "Dinobots, transform!"

"Bulkhead, if this is Miko, you can help me bring her back when I've reached her in the beast's processor. You're the closest to her."

"You've got it, Sari!" said Bulkhead. And Sari, Swoop and Jack took to the sky.

"Jack, use your Skyboom shield against its fire," said Sari. Swoop will use his fire, and I can use my P-O-M."

"Roger," said Jack, and he opened his shield.

"There it is!" said Swoop, and looking down, they saw MikoPredacon, and descended toward it. It looked up at the three coming, and hissing, shot a blast of fire. Swoop fired back with his own blast, and Jack used his Skyboom shield, while Sari deflected the fire with P-O-M. They flew tight circles around MikoPredacon, keeping it from taking off, while Grimlock, Slug, Snarl and Sludge attacked it from the ground. Bulkhead transformed into his alt mode and drove tight circles to keep it from running away.

MikoPredacon, being much smaller than a full-sized Predacon, was an easier target, and Snarl arrived first, slamming into it. He managed to knock it over. It hissed and tried to bite him, but was struck on the neck by Sludge's tail. "Sorry, kiddo, you ain't going to be bitin' anyone!"

"Sludge! Slug! Keep on top of it! I'm gonna transform and try to hold it down with my servos!" Yelled Snarl. MikoPredacon howled in fury, yelling at them. "Get off me, Dinobots!" it hissed.

Grimlock, seeing how small it was, managed to remain calm, and transformed back into bipedal mode. He grabbed MikoPredacon's right shoulder while Snarl held onto its left. "Little girl bot! Come quick!" Grim yelled. By now, Sludge had his tail on its head and curling around, sat on the beast's tail. Slug lay across its left wing, and Bulkhead had transformed into bipedal mode and was on its right wing.

Sari, Swoop and Jack landed. MikoPredacon roared in fury. "I'll kill you all!" it hissed.

"You hurt no bot!" yelled Grimlock. Sari approached the beast and laid her servo on its Spark. Suddenly, it went completely limp. "It's alright now," she said. "I've paralyzed it." Everyone let go, and the Cyber-Ninja sat down in lotus position. She closed her optics and began to meditate.

After a few nanokliks, she announced, "This is Miko" She told them. "I recognize her EEG pattern, although it's very, very faint."

"Oh, my God," said Jack.

"Oh, Miko," said Bulkhead, with a horrified look on his face. "Is she still in there, Sari?"

"Let me try to find her," she replied, and went into deep meditation.

"_Miko? Miko? Are you here?"_

"_There is no Miko! You will never find her!"_ Predaking shoved his consciousness in front of Sari.

"_Begone, Predaking! You have no power over me!_ And Sari shoved him aside.

He grabbed her and threw her down.

_"You think you can just toss me aside, Autobot? You are in __my__ realm! You're the one who is leaving!"_ And he shot fire at her from his mouth. Sari put her servo up and deflected the fire with P-O-M.

_"Your fire cannot harm me, Predaking!"_

_"I have the power here!"_ And he flew into her midsection!

_"Aaah!"_ Sari cried out in pain, but pushed back, and grabbed the Predaking's shoulders. It was a battle of wills, but Sari fought all the harder.

Finally, with all her Spark energy, she shoved him away into a dark region. She continued searching, calling for Miko.

"_Sari?"_ Came a faint, frightened voice.

"_Miko!"_

"_Sari! Help me! Please!" she cried._

"_I'm here, Miko."_

Sari followed the sound of Miko's voice and entered the realm of her nightmares. She descended down to the raised platform where Miko was chained. Seeing the Cyber-Ninja, the girl cried out.

_"Sari! Get me out! Get me out!"_

Using P-O-M, Sari released the chains. The demons all roared in fury!

_"How __dare__ you! She belongs to us!"_

Multiple powers flew down onto the platform and howling, swirled around them. Miko screamed in fright. Sari battled the powers with all her strength!

"_Stay close to me Miko."_

The battle was fierce. The demons slashed and grabbed at Sari, trying to take Miko away from her, but twisting and turning, she kept pushing them away from the girl with her Spark energy. In this realm, she had no Autobot weapons, only her Cyber-Ninja powers. She kept Miko always at her back. Miko crouched down, clinging onto Sari's legs. Keeping them at bay, Sari finally grabbed on to Miko as tightly as she could and pulled her up out of the nightmare realm. The Predaking's voice came to Sari's Spark as they left. "I am not done with her! I will be back!" And the powers faded away.

Suddenly, a yellow glow enveloped the MikoPredacon creature. It grew brighter, until the beast's features became vague. The Dinobots, Jack and Bulkhead stepped away from the light. The bright envelope suddenly flashed, and started getting smaller and smaller, until it assumed a more human form. As it dimmed, it began to take on the shape of a teenage girl. Finally, the glow faded away, and Miko was present before them, in tattered clothes. She opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Sari opened her optics.

"Miko?" said Bulkhead, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Bulkhead," she said timidly.

"Hi, Miko," Sari smiled.

Miko jumped up and hugged the Cyber-Ninja. "Oh, Sari! Sari! You saved me! Oh, God! Thank you, Thank you!" She sobbed on her shoulder. Sari gave her a big hug. "Welcome back, Miko."

Wiping her tears, Miko shivered in the cold night air. "Bulkhead, could you please transform into your car and turn on the heat? I'm kinda cold."

"You betcha, pal!" And transforming, he opened his door and turned on the heat.

"Wow. Oh, wow," said Jack, shaking his helm. The Dinobots could only look on in awe.

Sari transformed into "human" mode, and got in as well. "Miko, we're not done yet. The Predaking told me he'd be back."

Miko's eyes opened wide like saucers. "Oh, God, no, Sari! Can't you keep him away?"

"I don't think so, Miko, not permanently. But Optimus went to Cybertron to get more info on that infection. Let's hope he's found a cure. In the meantime, you warm up, and we'll get you some clothes." Sari stepped back outside and transformed back into "bot" mode.

"I was able to defeat the Predaking for now," she told the group, "but only temporarily. Unless Optimus finds a cure, it's highly likely she will transform back into that form. We've got to get her back to base – and let's also get her some clothes."

Sari got on her comm and contacted Arcee. "We've rescued Miko, Arcee. That beast was her. I managed to defeat the power that had a hold over her and she's back in 'human' form, but only temporarily."

"Well, that's great news!" Arcee replied. "I'll let her host parents know. Did you say it's only temporary?"

"Affirmative. The infection is not cured. She'll eventually revert back unless Optimus has found something to take it away permanently. We're headed back to base. Can her host parents meet us there, with a change of clothes? Miko's were ripped in her transformation."

"Will pass that on, Sari. See you back at base."

Sari flew back to where Agent Fowler and Colonel Smithson were, while everyone else prepared to return to Outpost Omega One with Miko.

* * *

At the Army Base, a familiar figure approached the Autobots and Dinobots.

"Hey, Jack." The Technorganic-turned-Autobot turned and looked down.

"Dad! Nice to see you! What are you doing here at Branson?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was looking up some old contacts. Feeling around, seeing old friends, just in case there were any opportunities around here in Jasper. Then this attack happened and we all had to go into the bunker. The CSM gave the all-clear, and I found out you guys were here, so I came over to say hi."

"Looking for opportunities? You mean, you want to leave Alaska?"

"Well, that is, if you and your Mom wouldn't mind. Like I said, it was just tentative. I, I was gonna check with you all first, before I did anything. I mean, ever since I've been here, it really hit me how much I missed you and your Mom, Jack, and Alaska, it's just too far away."

"Dad, I'd love to have you here in Jasper!"

"Well, that's great to hear, thanks. I'll get in contact with your Mom and see how she feels. I know she's going away to school for a while, so I don't have much time."

"You want me to ask her?"

"Well, I ought to talk to her myself. Maybe you can tell her we talked, and that I'd like to have a chat. She's got my cell phone. Would that be OK?"

"Sure!" Jack looked over at Team Prime. They saw him chatting with his Dad, and respectfully waited. Jack Sr. noticed as well.

"Well hey, don't let me keep you. It's good to see you again, Jack! You take care of yourself. I'm real proud of you!"

"Thanks, Dad, be seeing you!" and he went to join the others. Jack Sr. watched as the young Autobot transformed into his Hummer H2 and took off into the swirling ground bridge. The bridge disappeared; he breathed a heavy sigh, and walked to his rental car.

* * *

"Agent Fowler, Colonel Smithson, the beast has been subdued," Sari told them.

"Well, that's a relief," said the Colonel. Did you kill it?"

"No. The beast was a human infected with an alien agent. I rescued her, and returned her to her human form. She will be treated back at Autobot Outpost Omega One."

"You mean that was Miko?" Said Fowler.

"Yes."

"Well what about the damages she inflicted on my base?"

"You and I will discuss that, Colonel," said Fowler. He then turned back to Sari. "Has Miko been cured?"

"No, but Optimus is on Cybertron retrieving as much information as possible on this infection. We'll do the best we can to seek a cure for her."

"And if she's not cured? Then what will you do?" Asked the Colonel.

"If Miko cannot be cured, then Unit:E will make sure that the beast she becomes cannot harm any humans, Colonel, of that you can be assured," said Fowler. Sari was Spark-wrenched hearing this, but she knew Fowler was right; if Miko becomes lost forever to the Predaking, then there will be no other recourse than to either banish her forever from Earth, or worse, have her killed.

"Agent Fowler, I'm returning to base. When you are done here, will you be coming?"

"I'll be there, Sari," he replied. "Thank you for your help."

"Yes, thank you, Sari," said the Colonel. And she took off.

* * *

Exiting the tunnel, Sari landed at the command center. There with Miko were her host parents, and her parents from Japan! They had arrived on a non-stop flight. Sari approached Miko's parents, bowed deeply and greeted them.

"_It is an honor to meet the parents of Miko Nakadai,"_ she said, _"I am the Technorganic Sari Samudakku."_

Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai bowed in return to Sari.

"_We are deeply honored to meet the Saibā Ninja who rescued our daughter Miko, Sari Samudakku! Please accept our humble thanks for bringing her back to us."_

"_Please understand, Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai, Miko is not yet cured. We must purge her of this infection, otherwise the Predaking beast will come back and overtake her."_

"_What can be done, Sari?"_

"_Our leader, Oputimasu Puraimu, is on our planet Saibatoron searching for information on this infection. We hope he will find a cure."_

Agent Fowler arrived from the tunnel. Stepping out, he was greeted by Sari, who introduced him to Miko's host parents, and then her parents from Japan. Fowler bowed, and in flawless Japanese, said,

"_It is an honor to meet the parents of young Miss Nakadai. I am truly grateful that our Saibatoron friends were able to rescue her from the Predaking. I hope we can get her a permanent cure."_

"_An honor to meet you, Agent Fowler,"_ said her parents, returning the bow.

Everyone was shocked!

"Agent Fowler speaks Japanese?" thought Raf. Miko tried to remember if there were any times she said things in her native language around him, figuring he didn't know…

Just then, a communication came in on Ratchet's comm. "Optimus Prime, requesting space bridge back to Autobot Outpost Omega One."

"Acknowledged, Optimus, ready to receive you," said Ratchet, and the bridge tunnel lit up. Optimus drove in on his alt mode, and transformed as soon as he entered the command center. Everyone was waiting to hear the results of his research. Sari acted as interpreter for Miko's parents.

"With the assistance of the Teletraan-1 archivists, I have retrieved all information regarding Predacon-delivered CNA infections. I am sure you first want to hear the most important news of all, and that is that there is a cure."

There was a tremendous sigh of relief throughout the group upon hearing that news! Miko's parents and host parents both hugged her, and she cried tears of joy!

"Ratchet passed on to me the news about Sari's rescue of Miko from the fourth stage of her infection, and that is good news indeed. Unfortunately, the fifth and final stage is yet to come. It is the stage in which Miko will complete her metamorphosis into a full-grown Predacon."

There was a frightening gasp, and silence.

"The only cure for this infection is for Miko to be rescued by two Cyber-Ninjas, who must go into deep meditation, completely purge the Predaking forever from her body, and create secure locks so that he can never return. Ratchet has contacted Jazz in the other dimension and he is inbound as we speak. He and Sari will effect this cure."

Everyone looked to Sari, and she nodded solemnly.

Unfortunately, this cure can only be done after the metamorphosis has taken place."

"What?! You mean they can only do this after Miko has been turned into a Predacon?" Said Mr. Abramson.

"No! No! I can't go through that again! You don't know how painful it is!" She cried hysterically.

"That is the only way it can be done, Miko, I'm sorry." Her parents and host parents hugged her tightly.

"We will need the assistance of the Dinobots, in their alt mode, to contain Miko, while she is in this altered state."

"We do it, Prime!" said Grimlock. The other Dinobots nodded.

Ratchet's comm came on. It was Sandstorm. "Ratchet? Jazz is inbound."

"Acknowledged, Sandstorm. Ready to receive him." And the bridge glowed blue, green and yellow, indicating an arrival from the other dimension. Jazz arrived in his alt mode and transformed. "Jazz reporting in, Optimus."

"Welcome, Jazz," said Optimus. "We will be getting ready soon." He stood next to Sari. "Good to see you, Sensei," she bowed.

"Glad to be here to assist, Sari."

"Another thing to keep in mind," continued Optimus. "Once the Predaking's control has been removed from Miko, the effects of the metamorphosis is semi-permanent."

"_Semi-permanent? What do you mean?"_ asked Mr. Nakadai.

"Meaning that after the cure, Miko will have in effect, become a Technorganic. She will always be a Predacon, but will be in total control of her Cybertronian body, and will also be able to transform into her "human" mode. The CNA will forever remain in her body; it is now a part of her makeup.

"I'll be a Cybertronian?"

"Yes, Miko," said Optimus. "Your "bot" mode will be that of a Predacon. But we will discuss all that later. Your fifth stage will begin very soon. I would recommend that for safety's sake, everyone depart to another section of the base and leave Miko alone with the Dinobots and the Cyber-Ninjas."

And everyone started to leave for a remote section of the base, leaving the Dinobots, the Cyber-Ninjas, and Miko. But one Autobot stayed behind.

"Bulkhead? Are you coming?" Asked Ratchet.

"No."

Ratchet sputtered. "Are you serious?! Miko is about to turn into a full-blown Predacon! Do you have any idea what that means? She could kill you!"

"I'm not leaving."

"But, why, for Primus' sake?!"

"Because Miko has stood by me no matter what, that's why! When I was recovering from the ToxEn exposure, when I was attacked by Hardshell, Miko was there! So no! She's stood by me, so I'm gonna stand by her!"

"Bulkhead! I don't want to hurt you!" Miko cried.

"And you're not gonna," the big green bot replied. "No matter what, though, I'm stayin' right here, with you!"

"Bulkhead, good luck," said Optimus. And everyone else left.

The Dinobots stood around Miko, who sat, frightened, on the floor. Bulkhead stood near her side. Sari and Jazz got down in Lotus position before her, and closing their optics, began to meditate.

Sari spoke to Miko in her mind.

"_Don't be afraid, Miko. I am with you. I will help you deal with your metamorphosis. You are not alone this time!"_

**Miko's about to begin the fifth stage of her metamorphosis, turning into a full-blown Predacon! Will the Dinobots be able to control her well enough to enable the Cyber-Ninjas to purge Predaking from her body? How will the Predaking be stopped in this realm? Will he try to use Bulkhead?**

**And if they are successful, what will be the outcome for Miko? What will her new life be like? We shall see! Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The time has come for Miko to suffer through the fifth stage of her CNA infection, so she can be cured with the help of the Cyber-Ninjas!**

The waiting was nearly as painful as the actual metamorphosis itself. Miko sat cross-legged on the command center floor, nervously rocking back and forth.

In a room located far down a corridor, everyone watched the events on a large monitor. Both sets of parents held hands, anxiously awaiting the outcome.

Suddenly, Miko doubled over in pain! "Oh, God, here it comes!" She started to glow yellow, and screamed. The glow brightened, and her shape grew and grew. The screaming continued, but it became louder and lower, while the timbre modulated into a frightening, throaty "Aarrrrgh!"

"_Oh, my poor daughter!"_ said Mr. Nakadai. Mrs. Nakadai fainted in his arms.

Suddenly, there was a bright yellow burst, and the original MikoPredacon was back!

"Dinobots! Transform!" Yelled Grimlock. They all pounced on the purple and pink mini-Predacon, but no sooner did they get on her, when there was a second burst of yellow, and MikoPredacon assumed full Predacon shape and stature!

With a mighty roar, MikoPredacon threw the Dinobots off; they all hit the walls. Raising its head, it sprayed a blast of fire on the Cyber-Ninjas! Jazz raised his arm and with Processor-Over-Matter, dissolved all of the flames into thin air.

Bulkhead grabbed its leg, but it then slammed him into the wall again, and again, and again. Still, he stubbornly held on. "I ain't lettin' go, Miko!" he yelled.

"Then I'll smash you, Autobot!" it hissed.

"I don't care!" he replied. "Do you worst!"

"Bulkhead! It's going to crack your chassis!" yelled Ratchet from the observation room.

The Dinobots got back up, and Grimlock jumped up and grabbed its neck with his mouth. Swoop got on top and landed above its wings, while Sludge got on its tail.

Meanwhile, Sari and Jazz were fighting a battle within. As soon as Miko had completed the fifth stage, they entered Predaking's realm.

"_So, Autobot, you brought reinforcements,"_ said Predaking. _"I brought reinforcements as well."_ And stepping aside, there next to him was Miko!

_"Miko?"_ Said Sari.

_"Leave here, Cyber-Ninjas. I am one with the Predaking now!"_

_"No, Miko! I don't believe it! He is controlling you!"_

_"You're wrong, Sari. He promised me powers beyond my imagination! Now go!"_

_"You are trespassers here,"_ Said Predaking. _"Miko and I together will drive you out!"_ And Miko's hands became Predacon claws, and she began slashing away at Sari's chassis!

_"Aaah!"_ Sari cried out in pain.

_"Sari! We must fight her together!"_ Said Jazz.

_"But how? We're supposed to rescue her!"_

_"What if that's not Miko?"_

_"How can we know for sure?"_

_"Who knows Miko better than anyone?"_

* * *

Bulkhead was still holding on to MikoPredacon's leg, getting a beating. Suddenly, a voice came in his processor.

_"Bulkhead?"_

"Huh? Who said that?"

_"It's me, Sari. I need you. Miko needs you. Stop what you're doing and sit next to us."_

"Uh, OK." And the big green Wrecker let go. Falling onto the floor, he got up and walked over to where Sari and Jazz were meditating and sat down.

"What's he doing?!" Said Ratchet. "He must be injured!" And the medic started leaving.

"Wait! Look!" Said June. "He's trying to get into Lotus position." And they watched him try to cross his short legs and position his servos like the Cyber-Ninjas.

"What...?" Ratchet was at a loss.

"I would guess, old friend, that the Cyber-Ninjas have requested his assistance," Said Optimus.

Bulkhead closed his optics, and in an instant, was transported into the realm of the Predaking.

_"Whoa! Where am I?"_ He looked and saw Sari and Jazz battling a Predacon-clawed Miko, with the Predaking standing by, laughing. The Cyber-Ninjas were employing purely defensive techniques, unwilling to harm her.

_"Miko? Is that you?"_ He said.

She looked at him strangely, then said _"Bulkhead! You should leave now!"_

"_Why, Miko? We're tryin' to rescue you!"_

"_No, Bulkhead! This is where I belong now! I am a Predacon!"_

"_I don't believe it!"_

"_Bulkhead! We don't know whether that __is__ Miko!"_ Said Jazz.

"_Quiet, you!"_ And Miko slashed the Cyber-Ninja with her claws.

"_Bulkhead, you know her better than anyone. Ask her things, only Miko would know,"_ said Sari.

"_Yes, Bulkhead, ask her anything,"_ laughed Predaking.

"_OK, Miko, what's your nickname in Japan?"_ he asked her.

Miko paused for a nanoklik or two, then smirked and said, _"Tezuka"._

"_Before we got stuck in the mine, were you mad?"_

Again, Miko had to think. _"Yeah."_

"_Why?"_

Again, a nanoklik, then she answered,_"Because I wanted to go to a Slash Monkey concert."_

"_When we went on a trip to Valley of Fire State Park, why were you disappointed in Optimus?"_

Again, Miko paused, as if to think. She then answered, _"Because Optimus let Megatron go!"_

"_Why?"_

Not expecting that question, she had to think again. _"Because…Megatron…acted in a compassionate manner! I'm getting tired of these questions!"_

Bulkhead turned to the Cyber-Ninjas and shook his head. _"That ain't Miko!"_

"_How do you know?"_ Asked Sari.

"_Because that thing keeps hesitatin', as if it has to search for the answers. Miko would know those answers right away!"_

The false Miko then assumed its real form, that of a demon from Miko's nightmare realm. It screamed in anger. _"I'll kill you, Autobot!"_ and rushed at him to slash apart his chassis! But Sari took him away and returned him to his body. Bulkhead woke up. "Whoa! That was freaky!"

"_Thank you, Bulkhead!"_ Said Sari in his processor.

"You're welcome!" and he got back up and went back to assisting the Dinobots.

"_Sorry, Predaking, you lose!"_ said the Technorganic Cyber-Ninja, as she and Jazz attacked him and the demons surrounding him.

"_Cyber-Ninjas!"_ Hissed the demons, and coming out of every dark corner of the realm, they joined in with the full force of their powers against the two. A ball of flame encircled Sari and Jazz; it began shrinking.

"_Sari! Circuit-Su! Focus on the Predaking's Spark! Push!"_ And they used the combined force of their Sparks to push against the flames, until a narrow opening appeared. Facing the Predaking, they aimed at his Spark Chamber.

* * *

Outside, Bulkhead and the Dinobots were battling MikoPredacon. Grimlock continued to clamp onto its neck, while Swoop kept flying up and slamming down upon it from above. Sludge attacked it from behind, using the weight of his body and long tail to keep it down, while Slug and Snarl battered it on the sides. Bulkhead now worked with Sludge on holding down its tail.

They managed to contain it, but it was trashing the command center. The railings on the raised section were broken in sections and bent in others. Light fixtures were broken. Fortunately, Ratchet had locked down his console and pulled covers over everything before leaving for the remote area. Walls were getting scorched as the beast blew blasts of fire everywhere.

The beast's angry howls and the crashing and banging being made by the battle shook the base, and could be heard and felt all the way down to where everyone was huddled.

* * *

In the Predaking's realm, Sari and Jazz focused their Circuit-Su on Predaking's Spark, and with one single beam, struck him down! He fell to his knees, and while not extinguished, his Spark was weakened to the point where the demons retreated.

"_Now, Sari! Go find Miko! I will drive him out!"_

"_You'll never find her, Cyber-Ninja!"_ Yelled the Predaking, _"She is hidden from you!"_

"_You have no knowledge of our powers,"_ Sari responded. And went to search for Miko.

* * *

"_You will leave this place, Predaking!" _Yelled Jazz, _"And never come back!"_

"_And who will stop me, Cyber-Ninja? You?"_ He laughed. The Predaking got up to his full height, and towered above the Autobot.

"_Size does not matter, Predaking, but the discipline of the Spark and the brotherhood of the Cyber-Ninja Corps,"_ Jazz replied, and summoning the full power of the Well of All Sparks, and the other Cyber-Ninjas who have gone before him, he drew upon their strength, and prepared a full, final frontal assault.

Propelling himself forward, Jazz sped toward the Predaking at the speed of light and delivered a powerful, focused Chōryūken kick to his chassis, sending him screaming, far from any region where he could control Miko's new Technorganic body. He then used his servos to create an unbreakable lock across the realm threshold that stood before her processor. Then going to her Spark, he put a similar lock there. He waited for Sari to find Miko, so he could also place a lock on her human body.

* * *

Assuming she could not locate Miko by her voice, Sari tried listening for other signs: her EEG signature, her EKG. She listened as carefully as she could, but nothing came to her.

"_Oh, Miko, where are you?"_

Sari tried to think of a way to reach her. She then thought of a radical idea. This was in effect, a virtual world, this realm of Predaking. Both she and Miko enjoyed performances by a Japanese 3D-hologram "humanoid persona" called Hatsune Miku. With a little imagination and Cyber-Ninja skill, Sari called forth a realization of the hologram performer.

She bowed before the Japanese artist.

"_Konnichiwa."_

Hatsune bowed back. _"Konnichiwa."_

"_My name is Sari, Hatsune. My friend Miko, loves your singing very much. Could you sing 'Fire Flower'? It's her favorite."_

"_I would be honored, Sari."_ And Hatsune, with musical background (brought on by Sari), began singing "Fire Flower."

As Hatsune sang, Sari listened intently. Soon, she could hear singing, not vocally, but from inside Miko's mind, far in the distance.

"_Hatsune! I hear Miko! Let us go to where she is!"_ And the two journeyed to a cave from where the singing was emanating. They arrived at a cell door.

"_Miko?"_

"_Mmmmf!"_ Through the bars of the cell window, Sari saw that Miko was chained, and bound head to foot in armor.

She used P-O-M to open the door and remove her chains and armor.

"_Sari! I heard the music!"_ Then looking to her side, she saw a familiar 3-D figure.

"_Hatsune?"_ The holographic musician bowed

"_Konnichiwa, Miko."_

Puzzled, Miko looked at Sari. _"Uhh…"_

Sari laughed. _"I'll explain later. Let's get you out of here."_ And turning, Sari bowed to Hatsune.

"_Domo arigato, Hatsune."_

"_Ki ni shi nai de, Sari," she smiled, bowing back, then she bid them both goodbye._

"_Sayonara, Sari. Sayonara, Miko."_ And she disappeared.

"_Sari! The Predacon is defeated, and I banished him! Have you found Miko?"_

"_Yes, Sensei! She is with me!"_

"_I've already placed locks on her alt mode. Bring her to me, so I can place a lock on her human body. That way, the Predaking can never again have power over her! Then we can leave this realm."_

"_Coming!"_ And Sari took Miko's hand and led her to Jazz.

* * *

MikoPredacon suddenly stopped fighting. A yellow glow enveloped it. The Dinobots and Bulkhead let go and stepped back. From the other room, everyone watched; you could hear a pin drop.

The glow brightened in intensity, until all in the room had to shield their optics. The Predacon's figure started to shrink, until it was about half its size. Then there was a flash, and standing before everyone was, for all purposes, a half-size pink and purple Predacon!

It blinked its yellow optics and looked around. "Uh, this is weird," it said in Miko's voice.

Grimlock, still in alt mode, growled angrily at the diminutive Predacon.

Miko's optics opened wide and looked at the T-Rex. "Uh, hi?"

He assumed an attack stance, and roaring, opened his mouth wide! Miko backed away, tripping over her tail. "Whoa, whoa! Hey! Can someone cool this guy's jets?"

The other Dinobots transformed and jumped on Grimlock. "Grim!" yelled Slug, "Take it easy! It's Miko!" Bulkhead grabbed onto the T-Rex. "Grim! No!"

Sari got up and flew up to Grim's optic. She talked to him. "Grim, this is 'little girl bot'. Calm down. Transform. This Predacon is Miko."

"Yeah, yeah! Predacon is Miko! Predacon is Miko!" Yelled Miko, trying to get away.

"Little girl bot?" Said Grimlock, turning to Sari. "Me, Grimlock!"

"Transform, Grimlock, transform," said Sari. And he transformed into his bipedal mode. He looked at poor Miko, sprawled on the floor. "Sorry, Miko."

"Yeah, sure, no prob," she sighed, and got back up - on all fours.

"Miko?" Said Bulkhead.

Miko walked over to the big green bot. "Hey there, Bulkhead! Wow! I'm as tall as you!"

Bulkhead rubbed his helm. "Man, this is gonna take some getting used to! But it's good to see ya!" He reached over and gave her a hug on her big neck.

Miko closed her optics and happily purred. She opened her optics and shook her head. "What the…? Did I just do that?"

Sari smiled. "Beautiful chassis, Miko," she said. "You'll need an Autobot insignia."

"This is the beginning of a new life for you, Miko," Said Jazz wearily. "You must learn to use your new body. You have tremendous powers. With great powers comes great responsibility."

"I heard that somewhere before," she responded.

"It's a very good thing to keep in mind," he told her.

Everyone left the room to greet the new Technorganic! Jack came up. "So, Miko, you ready to transform to 'human?"

"Wait," Said Optimus. "Unlike other Technorganics, individuals infected with Predacon CNA do not have subspace storage. The clothes Miko wears in 'human' mode do not get stored, they get ripped."

"Uh oh..." Said Miko. "So, what do I do?"

"Unit:E has a solution," Said Agent Fowler. "We've developed a special body suit, indestructible, that Miko could wear under her clothes. Very thin, breathable. Heck, why, we could even put an Autobot insignia on it, make it like kind of a, superhero uniform."

"Cool!" Said Miko. "Does it come with a cape?"

"No capes!" Said Fowler, then winked. "I've always wanted to say that - reminds me of a movie."

"For now," Said Mrs. Abramson, "I've got a change of clothes, if you'd like, Miko."

"So...How do I, you know..."

"I'll show you," Said Sari, and getting the clothes, she and Miko went to a private area.

* * *

"Now, it's very simple. Just think about being human." And Miko gave it a thought, and with a yellow flash, she was back, in badly tattered clothes, but with one big change!

"Miko! Your eyes!"

"What? What is it?"

"Look in the mirror!" And checking her reflection, she gasped!

"Whoa! Geez!" Miko's eyes were now yellow dragon's eyes, with slitted irises!

She kept staring at herself. "I've always wanted to try these out for Halloween, but not everyday!"

Get dressed, and let's have Ratchet check you out."

They stepped outside, and everyone was equally shocked!

_"Miko! My God! What did they do to your eyes?"_ said her Mom.

"_Beats me, Haha, but I'm going to Rachetto to get examined. He will tell me."_ Miko told her.

* * *

"Well, Miss Nakadai, your human eyes have been replaced with Cybertronian optics," said Ratchet. "In addition, as is consistent with a Technorganic, you now have a Spark in place of a heart, and a processor in place of a brain. What I find remarkable is how quickly it took place."

"It's consistent with what I read in the archives," said Optimus. "The Predacon infection causes these changes to occur very rapidly."

"_But, why are her optics so unusual?"_ asked Mr. Nakadai.

"It is the CNA," said Optimus. "They will forever be a part of her."

Sari transformed into "human" mode. _"My human eyes used to be brown,"_ she explained.

"_And when I was a Technorganic my eyes were normally blue-gray before they turned sky blue,"_ said Jack. _"I wore contacts to cover them. My Haha knows an optician who can get Miko contacts also."_

"_Thank you, Jack,"_ said Miko's mother.

Ratchet studied his readout carefully. "Well now, this is interesting."

"What is it?" asked Miko.

"If I'm interpreting this correctly, you have the ability to summon your Predacon claws in 'human' mode.

"You're kidding!" And she gave it a thought, and with a yellow flash, her hands were replaced by Predacon claws!

"Cool! Wonder if it works on my feet?"

"Hold it!" said Mrs. Abramson. "I don't have another set of boots!"

"Oh." And she reached down, but found it impossible to untie her boots with Predacon claws. "Oopsie! This won't work." And she brought back her hands so she could untie them.

"Alright, here goes," and a yellow flash brought Predacon clawed feet.

"You know, Miko, that little ability of yours might come in handy climbing up a wall," said Arcee.

"You and I need to pay a visit to Dataminer," said Sari.

* * *

Several days later, Miko (in "human" mode - and with new contacts) went to the airport to bid farewell to her parents. Her host parents, and Sari in "human" mode were with her.

_Farewell, Miko. I am glad you have such good friends here!"_ Said her father._ "Learn well from Sari and the others at Outpost Omega One, and listen to your host parents."_

"_I will, Chichi,"_ replied Miko, bowing low.

"_Be a good girl, Miko,"_ said her mother. _"We are very proud of you."_

"_Thank you, Haha, I will do my best,"_ she said, bowing.

Bowing deeply, Sari then bid farewell.

"_Sayonara, Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai. May you have a safe journey home."_

"_Sayonara, Sari. We are deeply grateful for Miko to have such an honorable friend and teacher."_

They bid farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Abramson, and boarded their flight.

"Well, Miko, are you ready for some training when we get back?" asked Sari.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"We'll take care of a few things first. Ratchet's got something he wants to do, and Agent Fowler's got a gift for you."

* * *

Miko chuckled. "Hey, that tickles!"

"Miko, stop squirming!" Ratchet was applying the Autobot logo on her chest. "Just about done," he told her.

"How do you like the body suit Agent Fowler got you from Unit:E?" asked Smokescreen.

"Fits really well! Almost like pajamas. I can wear it under my regular clothes, and then when I want to transform, I can undress like Superman! He also gave me a Unit:E bag to put my clothes in."

"Miko can give me the bag, and I can put it around my neck before I transform," said Sari. That way, it goes into my subspace storage."

"Or if I'm alone, I just put it around my Predacon neck," said Miko. "Then, when I go back into "human" mode, I can dress. "On the other hand, I kinda like wearing the superhero uniform by itself!"

"There!" Said Ratchet. "It's finished." He stepped back and admired his work.

"Looks great!" Said Smokescreen. "Welcome to the Autobot family, Miko!"

"Awesome!" She replied, and started wagging her tail. Unfortunately, she accidentally knocked over one of Ratchet's tools.

"Miko! I needed that!" He yelled.

"Oopsie!"

* * *

"Woo Hoo!" The pink and purple Predacon soared over the high desert landscape.

"Good flying, Miko! You're really getting the hang of it!" Sari said into the new Technorganic's "comm" unit. Predacons have a unique method of communication that they use, which is different from Autobots' comm units, so Ratchet had fashioned an Autobot/Predacon link for her.

"Pretty awesome, you guys!" replied Miko.

Jack chuckled, watching her do loop de loops. "Hey, Miko, let's not frighten any trans-continental flights. We don't want to have to report back to Optimus that we caused any FAA incidents."

Arcee cut in. "OK, you three, come on down. I want to see Miko do some cliff climbing,"

"Oh, man!"

"C'mon, Miko," said Sari, "we've got a tight training schedule; don't forget, tomorrow we head over to the other dimension to see Dataminer, and when we get back, you've got your first trip to our Cybertron to meet up with Ironhide and Sideswipe."

"Oh, yeah! About time! Don't have to worry about that toxic atmosphere any more!" And the three landed back in the Autobot training area. Miko transformed into "human" mode, in her Unit:E "superhero" suit (with the Autobot insignia, courtesy of Agent Fowler), and transformed her hands and feet into Predacon claws.

"Alright, let's see you scale that cliff," said Arcee.

"Piece of cake!" she replied, and scrambled up the sheer side with her metal talons. She got to the top and wiped her brow with her arm. "Now what?"

"Come back down!" Arcee shouted.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that!" And started coming back down the dizzying height. "Eee, I don't care as much for this direction," she thought. Suddenly, she slipped! "Aaah!" She yelled as she fell!

"Miko!" Yelled Sari, and got ready to fly up to catch her, but instead, with a yellow flash, Miko transformed just in time into her Predacon body and managed to fly before hitting the bottom. She buzzed Arcee, who had to duck before getting knocked over. "Hey!" The two-wheeler yelled. And sailing up and around, Miko landed in front of the group.

"Whew! That was close!" she said, folding her wings.

"Miko! You scared the heck out of us!" said Jack.

"You?! What about me?" Miko spat back.

"Alright, that's enough, you two," said Arcee. "Good quick thinking, Miko. We'll give it a try again when you get back from Cybertron."

* * *

Miko and her host parents were staying at an extended stay facility while repairs were being made to their house. With all the extensive training that day, she had no trouble falling into a deep sleep.

After all the nightmares from Predaking, she finally got a chance to have a really nice dream. She was in her Predacon body, sitting with Bulkhead on Cybertron.

"This is awesome, Bulkhead! I've been wanting to visit here for so long!"

"I know, Miko. Who thought it would take you becoming a Predacon to make it happen, huh?"

"Sari said you helped me when the Predaking had me locked up. Thanks!"

"Hey! You're a Wrecker, right? Us Wreckers help each other!"

"Besides, you're my good friend, Miko."

"Aw, thanks, Bulkhead." Relaxing, Miko closed her optics and purred.

She then thought of something else. Raising her head, she told him, "There was another one who helped me. I wish I could see her again," she sighed.

"_Konnichiwa, Miko,"_ came a voice from behind. She turned around, and there was Hatsune Miku!

"_Hatsune! You're here! But, this is Saibatoron! How can you breathe?"_

Hatsune giggled. _"Miko, I'm a hologram – I don't need to breathe!"_

"_Ohhh!"_

"_Hatsune, thank you so much for helping rescue me!"_ Miko told her.

"_Ie ie son na koto iwanaide, Miko! Sari summoned me to help look for you!"_

"_Miko, would you like to sing 'Fire Flower' with me?"_

"_Hai, hai, Hatsune! Arigato!"_ And with the musical accompaniment, Miko and Hatsune sang her favorite song. Miko closed her optics and happily swayed her Predacon neck back and forth. Bulkhead tapped his servos on his legs to the tune.

It was a very nice dream.

**A new stage in Miko's life has begun! As a Technorganic, and a new member of Team Prime, she will receive training from Arcee and Sari on Earth, and finally get to travel to Cybertron, where she will receive combat training from Ironhide and Sideswipe. Her unique alt mode as a miniature Predacon will serve the Autobots well! She can be a skillful night scout, and with combat training, fight the Decepticons as well as help battle the Predacons! Not to mention her "human" mode abilities to bring forth Predacon claws!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**(Again, a couple of cool ideas in this chapter from LuisJM, such as Miko's dream).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Time for Miko to visit Dataminer!**

The next day, Miko was prepared to meet up with Dataminer to find out about her Technorganic nature. She was in her Predacon form with Sari standing beside her as her guide.

"Well Miko, are you ready to journey into Sari's Cybertron?"

"You know it Ratch!" she said very excitedly, "I can't wait to see this Dataminer guy and see what my new body can do."

Sari turned to her and reminded her about the trip. "Now Miko, this isn't a vacation. We're heading there to see what has changed in your body and understand what you can do."

The mini-Predacon groaned as she rolled her optics around. "Yes headmistress, I understand perfectly."

Sari chuckled a little bit. "You still bummed about that mission we went on together huh?" Miko glared her down and said, "Still the most embarrassing time ever."

"You're certain you don't need me for help?"

The two turned to the big green bot beside them. "It's all right Bulkhead," said Sari, "we'll be good, thanks!"

"Aw, thanks for offering, Bulkhead," said Miko, "but I think it's time for me to fly solo – hey! I just made a joke!" She laughed.

"Heh heh! Good one, Miko!" Chuckled Bulkhead.

"But really, you helped me so much already, big guy. We'll be OK."

"And besides, I've known Dataminer for a long time. He's a professional when it comes to Technorganics, so he can help understand Miko's new body."

"Sari does have a point." Jack said to Bulk. "He helped me understand how my Technorganic body works while I was waiting for my mom to recover from her Decepticon nightmare. It's his special talent, and I learned more about myself than ever."

Bulk listened and nodded in agreement, "Okay, Jack."

Ratchet approached the ground bridge controls and stood on standby.

"Ground bridge at the ready. Whenever you are, Miko."

Miko nodded and stood before the bridge tunnel. But then she noticed something.

"Hmm, little problem, Ratchet."

"And what is that, Miko?"

"I can't fly into the tunnel; my wings won't fit."

Ratchet turned to look at the tunnel and rubbed his chin. "Well, I never designed it for a Predacon!"

Miko sighed, "Well Team Prime's got one now, so what do we do?"

"What's the full width of your wing spread, Miko?" Asked Optimus. And Miko spread out her wings to their full extent.

He made a quick measurement in his processor, and said, "And we'll have to assume at least an additional 50% on either side to allow for flight."

"50%! Optimus, that would be a very large bridge!" complained Ratchet.

He turned to the big green bot. "Bulkhead, you used to work in construction. How difficult would it be to expand the size of the bridge to accommodate Miko – working with Ratchet?"

Bulkhead walked around inside the tunnel. "Hmm. Not that hard; I could get 'er done - with Ratchet's help, of course. Might take a couple solar cycles."

"And a similar one on Cybertron?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"But, what about now?" Asked Ratchet. "Professor Sumdac is expecting them on Sumdac Tower!"

"What if I went with them?" Asked Jack. They could ride in 'human' mode in my Hummer.

"Excellent idea, Jack," said Optimus. "You can accompany them to Dataminer's office." And Jack transformed into his alt mode Hummer and opened his doors. "Ready when you guys are."

A flash of yellow, and Miko transformed into "human" mode in her "superhero" body suit. "I call sidekick!" And got into the front passenger seat.

Sari just shook her head and smiled. She transformed into "human" and got in the back seat. "Hey Miko, This is your first time, so I'd better let you know: you're going to have to get ready to jump out of Jack when he transforms into bipedal mode!"

"Uh, what?"

"There's no tunnel in the other dimension; they have a space bridge with an orb. As soon as Jack exits, he'll have to transform so he can land on his pedes. At that moment, he'll eject us from his chassis."

Miko's yellow Predacon optics opened wide. "And we go splat?!"

"No, silly! We're Technorganics. We've got Cybertronian agility. We can land feet first onto the floor."

"What happened with his Dad?"

"Oh, for non-Technorganics, my Dad built a ramp that Autobots in alt-mode can land on."

"So…why aren't we using that?"

"It's a little harder, since in alt mode, Autobots have to come to a screeching halt."

"Miko, you're not scared, are you?" teased Jack from the dashboard.

Miko felt insulted! "No! It's just…oh! Let's get it over with!"

"Ready when you are, Jack," said Ratchet from the console. And the bridge lit up with blue, green and yellow circles.

"Here we go!" He said, and sped into the tunnel.

On the roof of Sumdac Tower, the space bridge orb glowed blue, yellow and green. Then, out came Jack in his Hummer H2. He immediately transformed into bipedal mode, and ejected Sari and Miko from his chassis.

"Aaah!" yelled Miko, then her Cybertronian agility kicked in, and seeing the floor, twisted herself around and landed feet-first. Sari landed right next to her, and Jack behind them.

"How you doing, Miko?" asked Sari.

The new Technorganic stopped panting, looked back at Sari, and said "That…was…that was…terrifying, but pretty cool! Let's do it again!"

"Well, you may have an opportunity next time we come back here, unless Bulkhead and Ratchet have the bridge enlarged for you," Sari responded.

"How do we get to this dimension's Cybertron? Do we have to ride in Jack again?"

"No. Our space bridge orbs are very large," she said, pointing up at the twin tines. "What's more, the trip is instantaneous, unlike the other dimension, where you have to speed into and out of a tunnel. What you could do here is, fly around the tower, and come toward the orb; then just when you're about to hit it, fold your wings and go through. You'll immediately be coming out of the destination's orb, and you can spread your wings and land. It's what I do with my plasma boosters – except without wings, of course," she grinned.

"Duh!" Miko chuckled.

"Back before I was able to fly, I had to either use my jet pack, or jump like the Autobots, but jumping's harder. It's a lot higher up for us humans, as you can see. It's easier to just fly in now."

Isaac came over to the three. "Welcome to Sumdac Tower! And welcome home, my Sari!"

"Hi, Dad!" she hugged him.

"Hi, Mr. Sumdac," said Jack.

"And you remember Miko, of course; she's our new Technorganic," said Sari.

"Hi!" Miko waved.

"Hello, Miko! So, a Predacon alt form! Quite impressive!"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Miko, please accept my heartfelt sympathies on what you had to go through to achieve this ability! Sari told me how much you had to suffer!"

"Thanks, Mr. Sumdac; it really, really sucked! But hey! I get some new cool abilities out of the deal, thanks to Sari, Jazz, and Bulkhead."

"Well, glad to see you're doing well, my dear. I understand you three are going to see Optimus before heading to Cybertron."

"Huh?" Miko was confused.

"Our Optimus," Sari smiled.

"Ohh."

"I'll meet you guys downstairs, and we'll drive over to Autobot Central," said Jack, and he got on the freight elevator to go down. Isaac, Sari and Miko took the human-sized elevator.

Arriving at the Autobot base, they first met TFA Bulkhead. "Hey, Sari! What's happenin'?"

"Hi, Bulky! We're here to see Optimus. You remember Jack; and this is Miko. Miko, this is my Bulkhead."

"Hiya Jack! Hiya Miko!" He looked at her body suit with its Autobot logo. "Wow! Cool suit, Miko!" Then he noticed her yellow Predacon eyes. He scratched his helm. "Uh, what planet are you from?"

Miko smirked and said, "Japan."

"Ohh! Huh. I've never been to that one. I'll have to visit there someday."

"Miko!" Sari scolded. Then she explained, "Miko's from Earth, Bulky; she's from the country of Japan. Her eyes were turned into that by a Predacon infection. She's our newest Technorganic."

"Oh! I get it!" And Bulkhead laughed out loud! "Good one, Miko!"

"So you're a Technorganic?" Bulkhead was intrigued! "What's your alt mode?"

"You sure you want to see it?" Miko asked.

"Yeah!" And with a yellow flash, Miko transformed into her mini-Predacon alt mode!

TFA Bulkhead's jaw dropped! He backed away. "Whaaaa….?" He kept looking back and forth between Miko and Sari. "What…what….what are you?"

"Miko's alt mode is a Predacon," Sari explained. "It's an ancient Cybertronian race, which preceded even the Autobots.

"You can get closer, Bulkhead," said Miko. "I promise, I won't bite."

Just at that moment, TFA Arcee walked in, "Bulkhead, I was…Aieeee!" and ran to get Optimus.

"Uh oh, there goes another one," said Miko.

She came back with Optimus. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "Oh, it's Sari, Jack and Miko. I've been expecting you three."

"M..Miko?" asked Arcee.

"Uh, yeah! This is Miko," said Bulkhead. "She's from the planet Japan."

"What?!" said Optimus.

"Or is it a country?" He scratched his helm.

Jack did a face palm. "Maybe we should sit down in your office and explain, sir."

Miko transformed back into "human" mode and they all followed Optimus to his office.

"Miko, you shouldn't tease Bulkhead like that!" Sari said. "He's the sweetest, most trusting bot you'd ever want to meet. He'll believe you right off the bat if you tell him things. Don't take advantage of his good nature!"

"Sorry," she said meekly.

"You are really good friends with your Bulkhead, right? Well I am really good friends with mine."

"But he's not your Sparkmate?"

"No. Bumblebee's my Sparkmate. But Bulky is a close second."

They went in and sat down in Optimus Prime's office.

"Well, that was quite an introduction you gave us to your alt mode, Miko," Optimus said. "Things around here can get a little boring. You certainly livened up our day!" he winked.

"Sorry I scared Arcee."

"Well, I'll let you tell her that yourself," he advised. "Now, the reason why you're all here is to discuss Miko's trip to Cybertron. In our dimension, the Predacons are long extinct, and our Shockwave never cloned any, so people on our Cybertron have never seen one. That's good and that's bad. Good, in that once they see you in your alt mode, Miko, they won't automatically assume you are an enemy of the Autobots. Cybertron is a cosmopolitan planet, and we have visitors from many different systems all the time, especially robotic planets, so you probably won't arouse much more than curious glances.

Bad, because once they see you in your alt mode, they'll have absolutely no idea what you are!"

"Now, I'm glad they gave your alt mode an Autobot insignia; that will help tremendously. It shows that you are affiliated with us; an Autotrooper or someone in a position of authority will see that and be much less alarmed. However, do not fly! Autobots do not fly – Decepticons fly, and if you are seen flying, you're asking for trouble from the Autotroopers."

"Jack, when they put you into that body, did they register your energy signature?"

"Yes, sir. My Mom made sure of it, after she had her little run in with Sentinel Prime."

"Good. So when they scan your Spark you'll show up on all systems. Sari of course is a citizen of Cybertron and already in the system. Miko, you are neither a citizen, nor are you registered. When you arrive, I would recommend that the first thing you do is to go with Sari and Jack to the Metroplex to get your Spark's energy signature registered. That way, should you have a run-in with the Autotroopers - or our friend Sentinel Prime - you'll at least show up on the portable scanner. Like Jack, your entry will indicate that you are a non-citizen, but it will also show that Sari is your escort."

"So, I can't fly, but do I walk around in my alt mode?"

"I'll leave that up to you three to decide. The easiest would be for you to be in alt mode while walking, then 'human' mode when you need to get somewhere, riding in Jack's Hummer. Don't forget though, many Cybertronians still harbor a fear of 'organics', and unfortunately, Sentinel Prime feels it's his job to keep organics out of Iacon.

"I've had run-ins with him in 'human' mode," Sari added.

"The uniform you're wearing with the Autobot logo might help, but if he winds up giving you grief, just transform to prove you're a Technorganic." Optimus chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I'd love to be there when he sees you in your alt mode, Miko."

"Alright, that's all I have. Any questions?"

"Nothing I can think of, Optimus, thanks!" said Miko.

"Well, good. And Miko, you can stop by Arcee's office on the way out, for a…belated hello," he smiled. "It will be down the hallway, on your right."

* * *

"Your Arcee is a really nice bot," said Miko. They were riding back to Sumdac Tower. "When I apologized for scaring her, she smiled and said it was no big deal. She wished me luck with Dataminer. She is so different from ours."

"Hey! Our Arcee is nice, too!," complained Jack from the dashboard. "They just have completely different backgrounds, is all. This Arcee was a teacher bot, then became an intelligence officer. Our Arcee's been a scout, then lost a couple of partners, and besides, we're still at war! She can't afford to be all sweet and nice!"

"Oh, sorry, Jack; didn't mean to diss your Sparkmate," Miko teased.

"Sparkmate?!" He sputtered, "Hey! You want to walk to Sumdac Tower?"

"Alright you two, calm down," said Sari. "Miko, lay off the Sparkmate teasing. For Cybertronians, having a Sparkmate is a very special thing. Besides," Sari gave her a "you never know" look, "you may be looking for a Sparkmate yourself someday."

"Me? Nuh uh! I'm not gonna get hitched with some Autobot!"

"Well, why not, Miko? After all, you're a Technorganic now. You're going to live for millions of years. Are you going to marry a guy and watch him get old and die, while you stay 18?"

"Wait a minute; back up! What?"

"I'll let Dataminer be the final authority, but with a Spark instead of a heart – which you now have – your human body will stay young. You'll live for millions of years."

Miko was speechless! She sat there with her mouth open. Jack was watching her in his rear view mirror, enjoying every minute of this.

"I don't wanna be 18 years old married to some old dude who's about to kick the bucket!" she yelled.

Sari sighed. "That's not exactly what I meant, but I think you get the idea. You may marry someone the same age as you, but he'll get old; you'll stay looking 18. Sadly, you'll go to his funeral, and will still look 18. You'll look 18 for a few million years."

Miko sat back, and had to let it all sink in. She turned to Sari. "You'll live that long, too."

"Yep."

"And Jack?"

"Yep," said Jack from the dashboard.

"What about Raf?"

"No, sadly. He's not a Technorganic like us," said Sari. "He'll grow old and die."

"This sucks!"

"I know."

"So that's why you have an Autobot as a Sparkmate."

"Pretty much."

She sat silent for a little bit.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not gonna tease you about Arcee anymore."

"Don't worry about it."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Hey, Miko?" asked Jack.

"Yeah?"

"What about you and Bulkhead?"

"Oh, cut it out!" She spat back.

"Jack, she's clearly not ready yet. Don't be a matchmaker!" said Sari.

* * *

The three arrived back on the roof of Sumdac Tower. Sari and Miko transformed into their alt modes.

"Alright, Miko," said Isaac. "Let me get an image of your alt mode, so I can send it to the space bridge bots on Cybertron. They need to know who is arriving." And he turned the camera on his bridge console toward the mini-Predacon.

"Smile!"

"Uhh, I don't think I should, Professor," she replied, "not without showing a heck of a lot of sharp teeth."

Isaac laughed. "No no, just an expression." And he snapped the image. It showed up on the control panel's overhead display. Miko walked up and looked; she hadn't yet seen herself!

"Holy…! Is that what I look like?"

Isaac compared the shot to Miko and nodded. "That is a good image of you, yes."

She stared at it for a few seconds.

"I'm freakin' awesome!"

"Jack, you go through first, then I'll go with Miko," said Sari. And Jack jumped into the orb. Sari powered up her plasma jets. "Ready, Miko? We'll fly up, and then circle around and go straight into the orb. Once we're in, we'll be at Cybertron. Then we'll land." And the two took off. They circled Sumdac Tower, and turning, headed into the blue orb. "Here we go!" And they dove in. Miko folded her wings as they entered.

Exiting the orb on Cybertron, Miko opened her wings and landed. Sari landed right alongside her. "Excellent, Miko!"

Miko's arrival caused a bit of a stir! No one was frightened, but word had gotten out that a Predacon was coming, and some Autobots were anxious to have a look at this "living fossil". No sooner did she land on the ground when she, Sari and Jack were surrounded by enthusiastic onlookers.

"A real, living Predacon! Fantastic! Impressive wing span! Beautiful coloration!" were things bots were saying all around Miko. She was enjoying all the attention, until…

A bot approached Jack. "Tell me, does it speak?"

"Uh," Jack was a little put off. Miko, however, was not!

"What do you mean, 'does it speak'?! Of course I speak! Sheesh!"

Everyone gasped! "It can talk!"

"Hey! First of all, I'm not an 'it', I'm a 'she'! And second of all, I have a name! It's Miko! What's the matter with you people?"

Miko had just about enough of this "museum piece" treatment, especially when they thought she was Jack's "pet". A yellow flash, and she transformed into "human" mode.

"There! What do you think of this?"

Enthusiasm turned to disgust! "An organic! Eeew! Get away!"

Unfortunately, this was causing quite a scene at the space bridge matrix, and whenever a scene begins, who should show up?

"Alright, citizens, clear the area!" Announced Sentinel Prime.

"Oh, no! Not him!" said Jack.

He walked in with a couple of Autotroopers. "What's going on here? Who's the cause of this…you!" He yelled when he saw Miko!

"What…is this…organic…doing here?" He shouted.

"Organic?!" Miko was just getting started!

"Miko! Shush!" said Sari. She approached Sentinel.

"Sentinel Prime, we are sorry to have accidentally caused this disruption. We are here on Cybertron to visit Dataminer."

"I see. And who – or what – is this…alien organic you brought with you?" He pointed down at Miko.

"Alien…?"

"Miko! Show some respect for a Prime!" Snapped Sari, trying to curry Sentinel's favor and stroke his ego.

Miko was about to say something back, but Jack glared at her and jerked his downturned flat servo repeatedly across his neck in the "quit talking" gesture.

Sari continued. "This is Miko Nakadai, a new Technorganic, Sentinel Prime. In accordance with Cybertronian law, I am taking her to the Metroplex to get her Spark registered. As a citizen of Cybertron, I will be her escort."

Sentinel rolled his optics. "Fine. But I don't want her walking my streets in that…organic form, is that clear?" He turned to Miko. "Alright, Tech-nor-ganic," he said with a snarl on his face, "Transform! Then, you may leave."

Miko looked back and forth between Sari and Sentinel. "Uh…"

He bent down and yelled at her. "What? Does your organic body have defective audio receptors? I said transform!"

Miko smirked. "Okie dokie!" And with a yellow flash, Miko transformed into her Predacon form. She was now optic-to-optic with Sentinel, and brought her snout up to his face. Stretching her wings out to their full width, she twitched her whiskers, and opened her mouth with its razor-sharp teeth.

"Can we leave now?"

"Gaaah!" He turned and ran out of the space bridge nexus! The Autotroopers looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and left.

Miko turned to Sari. "I guess that means yes?"

* * *

Riding to the Metroplex in Jack's Hummer H2, Sari tried to explain to Miko how to behave around Sentinel Prime.

"Sentinel Prime may be way over the top in his annoying attitude, Miko, but I've found that the best way to deal with him here on Cybertron – or wherever I meet up with him – is to stroke his ego."

"That's definitely not my style, Sari."

"Well, good luck with him, then," she chuckled.

"He's a jerk, Miko," said Jack from the dashboard. "Ask my Mom."

"Unfortunately, he wields a lot of power on Cybertron," warned Sari, "so watch out."

They arrived at the Metroplex, and Miko got her Spark's energy signature registered.

**Name: Miko Nakadai  
****Cybertron Citizen?: No  
****Citizen Escort: Sari Sumdac  
****Robotic Form: Cybertronian  
****Spark Type: Technorganic  
****Primary Mode: Predacon  
****Alt Mode: Human**

"Hey, that doesn't look right," said Miko. "Why does it say that my alt mode is 'human'"?

Sari asked the technician bot. "Is that entry correct?"

"Yes, Sari, except for the first three entries, which I typed in, that's what her Spark reads," said the bot.

"Scan Sari's," said Miko, "I want to compare." And the bot scanned hers.

**Name: Sari Sumdac  
Cybertron Citizen?: Yes  
Citizen Escort: N/A  
Robotic Form: Cybertronian  
Spark Type: Technorganic  
Primary Mode: Human  
Alt Mode: Autobot**

"Strange, Miko. We'll ask Dataminer about it."

* * *

They arrived at Dataminer's office. Sari and Miko got out of Jack's Hummer, and Jack transformed into his bipedal mode.

The three entered his reception room, with its shelves filled with books, rolled-up maps, drawings, charts, and models of various Technorganics. Dataminer came out from inside. "Hello? Oh, hello, Sari! Good to see you!"

"Hello, Dataminer! You may remember Jack, but the last time he was here, he was in his Technorganic body. It was severely injured, and they put him in into a temporary Autobot body while his is being repaired."

"Good to see you again, Dataminer," said Jack, offering a servo.

"Ah! Good to see you, Jack! Didn't recognize you – well of course, how could I?" He chuckled while returning the shake. "Hope they get you back together soon!"

"And this is Miko Nakadai, a new Technorganic."

"Miko! So nice to make your acquaintance!"

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Miko became a Technorganic in a very unusual way," explained Sari. She was infected by Predacon CNA."

Dataminer gasped! "A Predacon CNA infection! Why, that has only happened once before, thousands of stellar cycles ago!" He turned to rustle through some old books, until he pulled out a dusty old volume. "Ah! Here it is!" And read the entry: "There was a bot named Hounder. He was an archeologist bot who worked in a pit containing Predacon bones. Unfortunately, one day he found an intact Predacon claw, and was holding it too closely to his optic. Its microscopic needles were still sticking out and they accidentally scratched his face."

"He was taken to Cybertron Central Infirmary, but they didn't know how to treat him. He suffered terribly."

"Tell me about it!" said Miko.

"There was a stage where he mutated into a hybrid Autobot-Predacon form, and began trashing the clinic where they were keeping him. It took the combined efforts of Warpath, Kup and Dai Atlas to contain him."

"Master Yoketron used his Cyber-Ninja skills, and determined that he was possessed by an ancient spirit who called himself 'Predaking'. This entity wanted to turn Hounder into one of his minions."

"Yep, sounds familiar," Miko nodded.

"Yoketron was able to drive the spirit of Predaking away, and everyone thought Hounder was cured. But later on, he became re-infected. They called for Yoketron again, but it was too late. Hounder had turned into a complete Predacon and escaped Cybertron, apparently on a quest to seek his Predaking – who as it turns out, had died millions of stellar cycles ago. The last we heard, the unfortunate bot had journeyed to Chaar and became a member of General Strika's brigade."

"Master Yoketron deeply regretted his failure to completely cure Hounder, and wished that he had enlisted another Cyber-Ninja, who, while he was battling Predaking, could have put locks on the bot's Spark, processor and alt mode to prevent the ancient spirit's return."

"That's how I was cured!" Said Miko. "Two Cyber-Ninjas, Sari and Jazz, worked together. Jazz put in the locks, while Sari rescued me from the Predaking."

"Remarkable! Well, Miko, you are one fortunate femme! Let's go into the back; I can perform an analysis of your Technorganic body." And they went into his study, where Dataminer led Miko to his largest examination table.

"I would assume, Miko, that your Predacon form is a good size."

"Yep!" And she transformed for him.

Dataminer admired her mini-Predacon form. "Beautiful, Miko! Pink and purple, eh? Quite fitting for a femme!" He chuckled.

"Thanks! They're my favorite colors!" And she climbed up onto his table.

"Make yourself comfortable, my dear." And she laid belly-down, wings folded, and rested her head at the end, while the equipment's green light scanned her body. Data scrolled down various readouts, and 3-D models of Miko's Predacon and human form displayed on others. Dataminer studied these with tremendous interest.

"Fantastic! Wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"How does it compare to Sari's and my data?" Asked Jack.

"Oh, quite different, quite different, Jack. You two were sparkling Protoforms, of course, while Miko here used to be a human, until she was infected with the Predacon CNA."

"Used to be human?" asked Miko.

"Why, yes, Miko," said Dataminer. "Your DNA has been completely re-written. It can no longer be considered human."

"Oh…" She looked concerned.

"Perhaps that explains what we saw when Miko got her Spark's energy signature registered," said Sari. "It listed her alt mode as human."

Dataminer looked for the specific entry. "Hmm, yes. According to my readout, Miko's official classification is listed as: Predacon."

"What?!"

"That's right, my dear," he responded, studying the logs in her processor, "when you entered the fifth stage of your infection, you were permanently mutated into a Predacon."

"But, I thought I was cured." Miko hung her head low and looked down.

Dataminer put his servo on her shoulder and looked at her with compassion. "Depends on what you mean by 'cured', Miko. If you mean, permanently cured from any influence of the Predaking, then yes, you were 'cured'. But I'm afraid you were irrevocably turned into the body of a Predacon; that is now your default state, and it is why your alt mode, as it were, is 'human'.

"However, I can perhaps give you some positive news."

Miko perked up. "Oh? What is that?"

"Well," he said, reading the data, "according to your output, even in your 'human' alt mode, you are still a Predacon. That means you retain all of your Predacon abilities, such as the ability to use your claws, fly, blast fire from your mouth, and…"

"Hold it! Back up! Did you say fly?"

"Why, yes! While in 'human' mode, you can sprout wings and fly. You can also spray fire from your mouth, you can grow a prehensile tail, and – and this is very interesting – you can grow Predacon armor over your human skin."

"Uh, Miko? Not in school, OK?" Advised Jack.

"Cool!" Said Miko. But then, she thought a minute. "Oh, no!"

"What is it?" asked Dataminer.

"In my dimension, we asked them to enlarge the bridge tunnel because I couldn't fly through it in my Predacon form; now, if I can fly in 'human' mode, there's no need for them to do all that work!"

"Well, it's not exactly your fault, Miko," said Jack.

Miko scoffed. "It's Ratchet's fault for not noticing I can fly in 'human' mode."

"Ah. Well, I'll let you three handle that little glitch," Dataminer smiled. "Truth be told, it's right here, all listed together: hands and feet can turn into Predacon claws; sprout wings; breath Predacon fire; grow prehensile tail; grow Predacon armor. It's all here."

"In the meantime, let's see what else we have here. Hmm. Ah, no subspace storage. Makes sense, since you acquired your Technorganic nature from a CNA infection."

"But, just so. Whatever abilities you have in your Predacon form, you have in your alt form, Miko."

"Sounds like you've got some pretty good things to train on!" said Sari.

"Any other things I can help you with?" the old bot asked her.

"No, that's a lot all together, Dataminer, thanks!"

"Oh, what about life span?" Asked Sari.

"Oh, yes, just so," said the old bot. "Well, naturally, since you now possess a Spark, you have a Cybertronian life span, which would put you in the same lifespan category as your friends here."

"That's what we assumed. Thank you for confirming it!" Sari replied.

"Of course, Sari! Always glad to help!" He smiled.

He turned back to Miko and patted her on the back. "Well, my dear, I am truly happy to meet you! I will study the data some more, and if I find anything else, how can I reach you?"

"I'm in the same dimension as Jack, so can you maybe send it to Sari?"

"Ah, yes, Jack's…older cousin," he chuckled.

"Say what?"

"Private joke, Miko," Sari laughed. "I'll tell you later."

"Please, by all means, visit me from time to time, and let me know how you are doing! As I tell Jack and Sari, I always enjoy a visit from my Technorganic friends." And he reached over to shake her claw. She returned the shake. "Will do, Dataminer, thanks!" And got off the exam table.

* * *

"What a nice guy!" They were riding back to the space bridge nexus, to head back to Earth.

"Yes, he's been a tremendous asset to Technorganics," said Miko.

"Kinda sucks that I'm no longer human, though," she said. "That's yet another strike against me."

"What do you mean, Miko?" Asked Jack.

"Well, my 'Haha' – my Mom – was always on me to meet a nice Japanese guy, get married and make her grandkids. Strike one: I'm gonna live for millions of years, which means anyone I marry would get old and die, including my kids, while I stay young – how would that look? Now, strike two: my DNA's been altered; I'm no longer human!" The new Technorganic held her head low, and her eyes got misty.

"I'm sorry, Miko. I know how the Eastern culture goes," said Sari. "Look at me! I'm the only daughter of my Indian father. He has no progeny. We've talked about this, and he told me he accepts it, but it still makes me sad."

Miko looked up and met Sari's eyes; they shared a common bond that moment. "When the time comes to talk to your parents, I can go with you," Sari told her.

"Thanks, Sari, I'd like that," she smiled, wiping away a tear.

* * *

They arrived at the nexus. "Well, Miko, let's see those wings in 'human' mode," said Jack.

"Oh yeah! Won't have to deal with those weirdo gawkers anymore," she grinned. Giving it a thought, out sprouted Predacon wings, just big enough to carry her human body!

"Cool!" She exclaimed, flapping them as they picked her up into the air.

"Your space bridge is ready," said the bridge bot, and Jack jumped in ahead of the two. Sari transformed and powered up her plasma jets. "Ready, Miko?"

"Let's go!" she said, and the two took off into the orb.

Isaac was at the console, and he saw Jack come out and land. He expected to see a Predacon Miko fly out, but instead, saw Sari and a "human" Miko with Predacon wings.

"Eh? Something new?"

Jack landed. "Yep, Miko's learned a lot from Dataminer – a LOT."

Isaac chuckled. "Yes, I see!" The two femmes landed on the floor of Sumdac Tower.

"Hi again!" said Sari.

"Well, hello there! Miko, I see you have some new capabilities."

"I do! It's really cool, too!" Then suddenly, her stomach grumbled. "Oops, sorry, I'm kinda hungry."

"Well, it is close to dinner time," said Isaac. "You and Sari are welcome to join me if you like."

"You three go ahead, Professor, I'll head on back to Outpost Omega One," said Jack.

"You sure you don't mind, Jack?" Asked Sari.

"Nah, one Energon cube for me, and I'm full," he laughed.

"Alright, Jack, no problem." Isaac got on his console and contacted Ratchet. "Ratchet? Jack to return. Sari and Miko will be back in a little bit."

"You sure, Professor? We haven't yet enlarged the bridge to accommodate Miko's wings."

"Oh! Uh." Isaac turned to the three.

"I'll explain when I get there, Ratchet," said Jack.

There was a pause. "Very well. Ready to receive you, Jack." And as soon as the orb was ready, he jumped in. Isaac powered down the space bridge and the three took the elevator down to the Sumdac residence.

* * *

Jack, having transformed into his Hummer H2 during transit, came out of the bridge tunnel. He transformed into bipedal and walked into the command center.

"Alright, Jack," said Ratchet. "We're all audio receptors. So who is Miko riding back in?"

"Actually, no one."

"And how is she flying through the tunnel? We haven't enlarged it yet!"

"In human mode," he smiled.

"Come again?"

"Little thing she learned from Dataminer. She can sprout wings in 'human' mode."

"Well, that would have been nice to know before Bulkhead and I started working on the bridge tunnel!" Ratchet complained.

"Yes, it would have," said Jack. "Dataminer said it was right there in her readout, next to where it listed her ability to have claws on her hands and feet in 'human' mode."

"What…? No, way!" And he stormed off into sick bay, followed by June. He pulled up Miko's data on the screen, and there it was!

"Uh, it says it right there, Ratchet," whispered June into his audio receptor, pointing to the line entry.

"I…I…well, I might have missed it."

"Yes, you might have," she smirked, folding her arms.

* * *

"Wow! Your apartment is great!" Said Miko.

"Thank you!" Said Isaac.

"Come on, Miko, let me show you my room," said Sari. And the two took off down the hall.

"Nice, Sari!" Said Miko. "Round bed, huh? And I like the juke box!" She looked at the entries. "What! No Slash Monkey?!"

"Uh, no, not exactly my taste," she smiled.

Miko walked around, admiring the stuffed animals and posters. "Lotta pink. No purple though. Gotta get you some purple things," she teased.

"OK, just no Slash Monkey," she replied.

Miko opened the curtains and looked out at the Detroit skyline. "Whoa! What a view!"

"Heh! Helps to be on the 80th floor."

The femmes returned to the living room, and found Isaac on his knees, trying to get the fireplace started. He wasn't having any luck.

"This igniter is completely out of fluid," he sighed.

"Hey! Maybe I can help," said Miko.

"Oh? How is that?" Asked Isaac. And Miko bent down and faced the wood. She opened her mouth and breathed a shot of fire at the logs. They began burning.

Isaac scratched his head. "Well...I…guess that works!" He laughed.

"That was pretty easy!" She said, then burped. A little tiny flame came out. "Oops! Excuse me," she said covering her mouth.

"Well, I hope you like Indian food, Miko."

"I'm famished! I'll try anything! What is it?"

"My favorite," he said, "Chicken Vindaloo. It's quite spicy, but I'll have the robo-chef tone it down for you."

"Hmm. You know what? I kinda have a craving for spicy food," the Japanese girl said. "I say, bring it on!"

After dinner, the three relaxed.

"That was delicious! Thank you, Professor!"

"You are most welcome, Miko! I must say, you had no problem whatsoever with the Vindaloo."

"I'd wager it has something to do with Miko's new abilities," laughed Sari.

**So Miko learns she is a very unique Technorganic. Having acquired her form from the CNA infection as opposed to being a sparkling Protoform like Sari and Jack, she needs to learn completely different ways of coping. Yet, she and Sari share some common bonds. Sari will be a big help to Miko when she needs to break the news to her Japanese parents about what her future will be like.**

**Miko's training will also be different; much more varied than Jack's, since she has abilities both in her primary Predacon mode and her human alt mode. And she also has to learn about daily Energon intake!**

**And Jack seems to be getting quite protective of Arcee!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**(Again, thanks for some pre-publication ideas from LuisJM – if anyone has ideas for upcoming chapters, please send PMs or include in reviews!)**

**Just a note to reviewers: In order to respond to a review, you have to be registered with fanfiction. Guest reviews can't be responded to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Miko and her host parents are at Unit:E. Miko is beginning a day of important testing, and she and her host family will receive some much-needed assistance.**

"Open your mouth please, Miko."

Miko anxiously looked at the Unit:E scientist. "Uh, why? What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I'm just going to swab the inside of your cheek with this long cotton swab; it's called a 'buccal smear'."

"Dr. Baranoski is our top exo-geneticist," said Agent Fowler.

"Exo-what?!"

"Exo-geneticist," she explained. "I study alien chromosomal structures. I know a great deal about the makeup of your Autobot friends."

"She and her staff will be able to analyze your genes, how they've changed, and tell you how different it is now from humans," said Fowler.

"I did this with Jack, after his Technorganic abilities evidenced themselves. Sari also was kind enough to volunteer, even though she's not from our dimension."

"Just don't burp while I'm doing this, Miko, OK?" she joked, which made the new Technorganic laugh, calming her nerves.

"The scientist turned to Fowler while swabbing Miko's cheek. "By the way, Bill, did you hear that we've completed our analysis of that Predacon fossil?"

"No! I knew you all had been working on it for quite some time."

"Good timing, too. We can use what we've uncovered with what we'll learn from Miko's data." And she took out the swab and wiped the residue on a Petri dish. "There! All done. Oh! Just two other things, Miko, if you don't mind," and she handed Miko a little jar.

Miko took the jar. "Uh, yeah, I know what this is for. What's the other thing?"

Dr. Baranoski took out an alcohol wipe, tourniquet and a syringe. "Can you roll up your sleeve, please?"

* * *

Leaving the Exo-Genetics Department, Fowler led Miko and her host parents to the Legal Division.

"I'll let you sit down and discuss Miko's upcoming hearing with our lawyers," he told them.

"Thank you very much for your agency's assistance," said Mr. Abramson. "We didn't know what we were going to do."

"Not a problem," Fowler smiled. "Unit:E is committed to support our Autobot family any way we can."

"They helped Jack's mom get back her maternal rights, didn't they?" Asked Miko, rubbing her arm where she'd just "volunteered" a few vials of Predacon/human blood.

"That's right. Unfortunately, legal jurisprudence has a lot of catching up to do when it comes to issues dealing with extra-planetary matters."

They arrived at the Legal Division and were met by the lead attorney handling their case. "Mr. and Mrs. Abramson, Miko, I'm Doris Eddy."

"Pleased to meet you," said the Abramsons. "Hi!" Said Miko.

"Let's go into my office, and we'll discuss Miko's case." And she led them down the hallway.

* * *

"Miko, I've consulted with Optimus Prime, and he sent me all of the information that he and his archivists retrieved from Teletraan-1 about Predacon CNA infections," she began. "You were in the third stage of your infection when you attacked Vince. The Predaking had started influencing your consciousness, he was speaking to you, influencing you, and you were subject to fits of uncontrollable rage."

"Yes, and I tried avoiding Vince and his gang, but they wouldn't let me pass by them."

"Tell me what they did."

"Vince taunted me like he always does; called me 'Miko Nagasaki', and asked me if I was lost on my way to the 'Chinee take-out'."

"So he made racial taunts."

"Yes. And when I tried walking around him, he yanked on my pigtail."

"He assaulted you first."

"Yeah! And that's when I lost it. I turned around and punched him in the gut. I didn't know that I would hurt him so badly! Then with my other fist, I hit him in the jaw. They told me I broke it."

"The CNA infection increased your strength and agility to Cybertronian levels, but you were not aware of this at the time."

"No! No! I didn't know! Then Sierra yelled at me; told me I killed Vince, which scared me. His gang then all jumped on me, and I don't remember much after that, until the police arrived. They put handcuffs on me, and I remember them taking Vince and all his gang away in ambulances. Sierra kept yelling at me, calling me a murderer!…." She put her head in her hands and started crying. "I didn't mean to hurt him that bad! I really didn't!" Mr. and Mrs. Abramson hugged Miko.

"I know, Miko, I know," said Doris. She sat back in her chair, and addressed the three.

"The fact that Miko was receiving racial taunts and was assaulted first will help, but that's far from sufficient. During the course of defending yourself you cannot use force greater than what it takes to stop the attack, and getting your pigtail yanked hardly justifies what you did, Miko – notwithstanding the fact that you were under the influence of the CNA infection."

The police report states that witnesses believed Miko was using some kind of martial art technique, which resulted in Vince's injuries and the gang's injuries. Depending on how your response to Vince and the gang ends up getting defined, martial arts would qualify in the State of Nevada as use of a deadly weapon. The use of any deadly weapon is a crime unless you feel that your life was in imminent danger, and can prove that you thought beyond a doubt that your life was in danger. There were six members of Vince's gang. We can certainly plead that, in defending yourself against six dangerous teens piling on you, that you believed your life was in danger, but not in your attack on Vince, who only pulled your pigtail."

"In order to win this case, we need to satisfactorily demonstrate several things: first, the reality of the CNA infection, second, exactly how it influenced your behavior, third, the fact that you are now cured, and fourth, how that cure was accomplished."

"As far as the reality of the CNA infection, that should not be very difficult. We will have the results of Miko's genetic analysis in less than a day, and of course, Miko, there is the physical evidence."

"Physical…? Oh!" She realized, absentmindedly bringing her fingers near her yellow slitted Predacon eyes.

"Bring me some recent photographs of Miko before the infection. That will demonstrate that her Predacon eyes are something new."

"Right away," said Mrs. Abramson.

"What about my other abilities, like my claws, or wings? Or even my tail?" Miko asked. "I could breathe some fire."

"Let's keep those as backups, in case the judge is unconvinced otherwise," the lawyer smiled.

"It would help if there was anyone who had evidence of a prior CNA infection. Unfortunately, Optimus could find nothing in the archives besides ancient legends and hearsay."

"Wait!" Said Miko. "I just got back from the other dimension. There was a case involving an Autobot named Hounder."

"Really? Who has that information?"

"There is a bot on the other Cybertron named Dataminer. He is their foremost expert on Technorganics. He's the one who told us about that case."

"Is there any way he can come and testify on your behalf?"

"I don't know, but we can ask," said Miko.

"Let's make that happen," Doris replied. "I will consult with Optimus, and we will see if Dataminer can come. If so, this would bolster our case tremendously."

* * *

Jack and Arcee went out for a drive, talking about Miko adapting well to her new Predacon body.

"She's doing really well, Jack! We did the cliff climbing exercise again, and she surprised me; not only did she have no problem coming down, but on the second trip, she thought she'd try something different: she scrambled back down sideways, even coming down head first! She looked like one of your planet's spiders, going all around the cliff side," Arcee laughed. "I haven't seen that kind of agility since Airachnid."

"She's an eager learner, Arcee. You know how much she's wanted to be more than just an honorary Wrecker. I think she's finally living her dream."

Arcee laughed. "You know what else she did? Coming down, she jumped off the cliff when she was still about 15 meters up. I assumed she was going to fly the rest of the way, but she kept falling. I panicked, but then all of a sudden, that tail of hers sprouted out and she grabbed a branch with it. She swung around, did a somersault and landed on the ground. She's a born daredevil!"

"With training, she'll certainly qualify for a Wrecker, that's for sure." Jack replied.

"It still amazes me how fast you Technorganics learn."

"Well, I'll learn fast again, once I get back into my Technorganic body."

"Oh, Jack, don't sell yourself short; you're doing great in that body too." They drove along the highway for a little while, when Arcee unexpectedly yelled

"Hey, partner! Think fast!"

She made a rapid turn onto an unpaved road heading east. Squealing his tires to navigate the turn, Jack wondered whether this was some new training site she wanted to show him.

"Hey, Arcee, where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see." The gravel road abruptly ended, and Jack saw the two-wheeler navigating through some rather rough terrain.

"Whoa! Slow down, partner!" He yelled as he bumped over and around the rocks.

"S'matter, Jack?" She chuckled. "I thought Hummers were built for off-road driving!"

Finally, Jack noticed Arcee stopping. "Whew! I think we're here!" He said, as he watched her transform into bipedal mode.

Stopping, he transformed as well, and looked around. Jack couldn't believe his optics! They were standing in a remote field surrounded by colorful striated high desert cliffs, facing a slowly setting sun. Arcee had timed their arrival at that very moment, and sitting down on a large flat rock, she gazed out at the close of day surrounding her, with its brilliant colors reflecting off of the red, yellow, and orange limestone. Jack sat down next to her, and watched as her normally stern, stoic expression melted away, replaced by a peaceful, happy smile.

"You like this spot, don't you?" He asked.

"This is my secret hideaway," she shared, watching the sun. "I come here after every mission and training session to relax. It helps me keep my head clear, and deal with my…with my past."

The two-wheeler then turned to Jack, looking into his optics. "I never told anyone about this spot – until now." She slid her servo onto his, and Jack smiled back. "It's beautiful, Arcee. Thanks for letting me be the one to share it with you."

Happy and content, she looked back, taking in the twilight, and rested her helm on his shoulder. He enjoyed it with her, and then thought to himself: is she the one? Could they become Sparkmates? Are they now? But, what about when he goes back into his Technorganic body? Will she feel the same way about him?

* * *

"These findings of your exo-geneticist are remarkable, Agent Fowler," said Optimus. He was in a private meeting with Fowler and Ratchet to discuss the results of Miko's workup.

"These genetic reports can't be right!" said Ratchet.

"I can assure you, Ratchet. Dr. Baranoski and her staff went over the numbers repeatedly."

"It would be consistent with what Arcee, Sari, Ironhide and Sideswipe have reported to me about Jack's progress," said Optimus. "And, of course, what Sari herself and Professor Sumdac have told us regarding Technorganics whose CNA merged with human DNA. There is something inherent in the genetic makeup of this planet's dominant sentient species that is a perfect match for Cybertronian CNA."

"When she met with Dr. Baranoski, Sari called it a 'force multiplier', and our head bio-geneticist agrees," said Fowler. Human DNA combines with Cybertronian CNA and the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. It's as if there's some unique, unknown bond between the two races."

"It is the hand of Primus," said Optimus.

"And Megatron wants to wipe out the inhabitants of this planet," said Ratchet, shaking his head. "If that isn't ironic, I don't know what is."

"So, to begin: Miko's dominant genetic form now is that of a Predacon," said Fowler. "She can assume the form of a human, but it's only external; that is why she retains all of her Predacon abilities even in 'human' form."

"Predacon claws, flight, prehensile tail, fire breath, and she can grow Predacon armor over her human skin; all at will," said Ratchet. "And of course as a Technorganic, she has optics, a processor, and a Spark."

"And since her primary form is Predacon, her optics remain so even in her 'human' alt form; that is why they are so different from Jack's or Sari's. But the sheer strength of her abilities is what our Unit:E scientists find amazing. For example, while she was at Unit:E, we had her breathe fire under controlled conditions in our lab. The technician asked her to 'go for broke'; they clocked her flame at 750 Kelvin!"

"What?!" Said Ratchet. "That's nearly 500 degrees Celsius!"

"Pretty damned hot," said Fowler.

"Predacon form, or alt form?" asked Optimus.

"Both."

"We also tested her armor – again, both forms. It is impervious to close impact explosions, sub-zero temperatures, and impacts from blunt objects. Here's an interesting measurement: when in 'human' mode, her armor is one tenth the thickness of Bulkhead's, but twice as strong."

"Oh, and her vision? Full spectrum. She can see in near pitch-darkness, and can also detect objects by their thermal radiation. Her eyesight itself is now 8 times stronger than a sniper's."

"Yes. Arcee told me that when she was on top of a cliff, Miko spotted a desert rabbit running across the highway. That highway was over 3 kilometers from where she was standing," said Optimus.

"With that and her flying abilities, she's a perfect scout candidate. I will have Arcee give her some night training."

"The degree of those strengths notwithstanding, these are all abilities consistent with the Predacon species," Optimus continued. "However, combined with her natural human ingenuity, as well as her 'Wrecker' personality, she can certainly become a valuable member of Team Prime."

"Or any combat unit," replied Fowler.

Ratchet smiled. "Unit:E still investigating that extra-planetary division?"

"You know it!" He chuckled.

"Well, old friend, if you don't mind, we'd like to have her here for a while still," said Optimus, smiling.

"As soon as school is out, I want Miko to spend summer up in Cybertron, training under Ironhide and Sideswipe," he continued.

"Little problem though, Optimus," said Fowler. "Isn't your planet's atmosphere still toxic to humans? How will Miko get the other half of her training?"

"Ah. Good point, Agent Fowler. We will divide her time between Cybertron and here on Earth. She can train in 'human' form from Arcee and Sari, then go up in her Predacon form to learn from our combat veterans."

Ratchet thought for a moment. "Oh, for…! Optimus, I just now realized, we will still have to enlarge the space bridge! Miko will need it to journey to Cybertron; she can't fly into the tunnel in 'human' mode and arrive on our planet."

"Good thing you and Bulkhead had made a start then," he smiled.

* * *

On the Nemesis, Soundwave was reporting back to Megatron and Starscream on Laserbeak's reconnaissance. He replayed video of Miko training with Sari in the sky.

"So, Optimus has his own Predacon now," the Decepticon leader observed.

"A pity he had to settle for one so small," Starscream smirked. "And ridiculously colored! Pink and purple?"

"Do not be deceived by its size or coloration, Starscream," said Shockwave. "The human-turned-Predacon possesses quite a variety of capabilities." Turning to Soundwave, he had the intelligence officer show recordings of Miko in "human" mode, scrambling all around a cliffside, using her prehensile Predacon tail to grab onto a branch and swing down to the ground. Then, in training, Miko, still in "human" mode, withstood a volley of weapons fired at her, by suddenly growing Predacon skin.

"I thought this thing was going to become a minion of Predaking!" Yelled Megatron. "What happened?"

"I do not know, my lord," said Shockwave. "I thought when the fourth stage of the infection had taken hold, that it would proceed on to the final stage, at which point the subject would mutate into a full Predacon and escape the clutches of the Autobots. At that point I was planning to capture it and operate on its processor. But somehow a way was found to abort the infection's progression."

"A pity, but we shall move on, and leave Optimus with his diminutive prize."

"Of course, should the pink and purple thing be foolish enough to allow herself to be captured, I'm sure, with the necessary modifications to her processor, she would make a useful addition to your collection," Megatron grinned. The one-eyed scientist agreed.

"Starscream, feel free to work on a proper way of inviting this charming little Predacon to the Nemesis."

"It will be a pleasure, my lord," grinned the military lieutenant.

"Speaking of your Predacon work, Shockwave, have you completed your latest improvements to the beast?"

"I have, my liege. And additional Predacons will hatch very soon."

"And, how many will that be?" Asked Shockwave.

"Two to begin, four additional in two orbital cycles."

"Excellent, Shockwave, proceed." And the scientist bowed and returned to his laboratory.

"And Starscream, as military commander, it will be your job to find a suitable location on Earth where these beasts can be housed. Seven Predacons is too many for our ship."

"Yes, my lord," said Starscream, bowing before Megatron. He left the throne room, wondering where he's going to find a suitable location, and grumbling to himself at the assignment. "So, I am to be Shockwave's concierge?"

Megatron turned to Soundwave. "Have Laserbeak keep an eye on this pink and purple Predacon, and report back to me any additional findings on its capabilities." Soundwave bowed and left.

* * *

"How you doing up there, Miko?"

"Just fine, Arcee," she said, flying overhead. Then looking down, "I can see your shadow from here."

"Eh? How can you see my shadow? There's no moon tonight!"

"Duh! The stars are casting it!"

Arcee chuckled. "Good optics, Miko. Alright, do you remember what I told you about reconnaissance?"

"I've got a processor now," she replied. "I can pull up what you told me verbatim: _"Reconnaissance is the military term for exploring beyond the area occupied by friendly forces to gain vital information about enemy forces or features of the environment for later analysis and/or dissemination."_

"Cute, Miko. Every bot can do that. But what does it mean?"

Miko rolled her optics. "I check out the land and the sky looking for weird stuff." Sari was standing next to Arcee, listening in on this conversation, and suppressed a chuckle.

"Close, but that's only half of it. You look out for unusual things yes, but you also look for good things, like weather conditions, upcoming terrain, you scout out roads ahead, maybe find approaching Autobot reinforcements - things to help us in battle. It's both."

"You can learn quite a bit from Arcee, Miko," said Sari. "She's been a scout for quite a long time."

"Hey! Speaking of spotting unusual things! There's that Laserbeak whatchamacallit!" Miko replied. "Maybe I should go have a closer look. We can capture it!"

"Miko! No! Get away from it! It could be a trap!" Arcee turned to Sari, who immediately took off and flew toward Miko at supersonic speed.

Miko was getting closer, but Laserbeak played "cat and mouse" with her, drawing her further and further away from where Arcee was. Sari finally arrived, and flying in front of Miko, she got right in her muzzle, with an angry face!

"Hey! Didn't you hear Arcee? Turn around! NOW!" She barked at the mini-Predacon.

"Oh Kay! Headmistress! Sheesh!" And Miko turned with Sari as escort, to go back to the training site.

* * *

"Slaggit all! That meddlesome little Technorganic again?!" Yelled Starscream, watching the real-time video feed with Soundwave. He was about to order a space bridge to appear as soon as Miko was within grasping distance of Laserbeak, and attempt an abduction.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm getting a sick of this!" Miko was alone, sulking in the raised section of Outpost Omega One.

"Miko? What's the matter?" Asked Bulkhead.

"It's Sari and Arcee! They're just getting on my nerves, is all."

"Why? What are they doin' specifically?"

"Oh, just ordering me around, telling me to do stuff again and again and again. At first, it was fun, but now it's getting harder. It sucks!"

"Miko, they're just trying to guide you, to make you a good soldier. Repetition is an important part of it; makes it automatic when it counts! You think they're tough, wait 'til you get trained by Ironhide and Sideswipe!"

"And then, last night, we were doing training, and I saw Laserbeak! I wanted to follow him, maybe capture him. But nooo! Arcee says 'Get back here!' And Sari flies in my face and orders me to return to the training site. She escorted me back like I was a little lost baby!"

"Miko! You could have been captured! Arcee and Sari were just looking out for you."

"I know, I know. But I just hate getting ordered around like that."

"Sometimes, you gotta suck it in and do what you're told, even if you don't understand. It's part of being the member of a team."

"You trust me, don't ya? We're best friends, right?"

"Yeah, Bulkhead! Of course!"

"Then trust me on this one, Miko. Training may get tough; you may get pissed at your trainers, but you're gonna learn so much! Stay with it, OK? And do whatever they tell you to do. Promise? Wrecker's honor?"

Smiling, Miko nodded. "Wrecker's honor."

**Miko may be a powerful Technorganic, but she's got a lot to learn, and the most important lesson is to obey orders! Hopefully Bulkhead got through to her.**

**And it's sounding like Agent Fowler's got some future plans for staffing Unit:E!**

**Assuming she learns well and gets the training she needs, she can be a valuable asset in fighting the Decepticons, or even Shockwave's Predacons! But how quickly can she get into the "trainee" mode?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Always open to ideas on this story, and I will give credit where credit it due! Nice scene with Jack and Arcee, thanks to LuisJM.**

**Note to reviewers: In order to respond to a review, you have to be registered with FanFiction. Guest reviews cannot be responded to.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Occurs shortly after the previous chapter. Miko's settled back at school, and into a more normal routine.**

Miko and Raf sat on the school steps waiting for June to arrive.

"How's training going?" asked Raf.

"Man, it's hard! At first, I thought it was going to be like PE class, but it's nothing like that. We drill, and we drill, and we drill again! Sari's as bad as Arcee - maybe worse, since she's all 'positive reinforcement'," Said Miko, holding her fingers up in quotation marks.

"What do you mean?"

"She'll tell you you're doing a great job, all pats on the back, and you think that's it, but then she starts you up all over again!"

"At least Arcee's all 'Go! Go! Go!', but then she'll say 'Good training' and you know you're done."

"Well, maybe it's because she's a Cyber-Ninja, and they're so strict. Did you talk to anyone about this?"

"I talk to Bulkhead every day, and he helps me a lot. He made me realize that they're just trying to make me into a good soldier and all. But it's still hard."

Raf thought to himself that since Miko's never been very disciplined – not with schoolwork, that's for sure – then this kind of hard work was new to her. He wished he could help her out, but he realized that the best he could do was offer words of encouragement.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Miko," he smiled.

Just then, Sierra came walking by.

"Uh oh," whispered Miko. "She's been giving me the evil eye ever since I beat up Vince." She watched warily as the cheerleader approached them.

"Well, if it isn't the little freak," Sierra sneered. "Beaten up any other students lately?"

Miko sighed. "No, Sierra. I already said I'm very sorry about what happened. I swear, it wasn't me when I did that!"

"Yeah, good luck convincing the judge of that!"

"For what it's worth, I hope Vince is doing better."

"Oh, he'll recover," she spat back, "but you'd better watch your back! Vince's dad has lots of friends!" And she turned and stormed away.

Raf got scared at that last statement! "What does she mean by that?"

"I don't know, Raf, but I'd better let Optimus know." Just then, June pulled up.

"You should tell June, too," said Raf.

* * *

"Sierra said what?!"

"She told me I'd better watch my back, and that Vince's dad had lots of friends," Miko told June.

"Miko, that's bad. Mr. Vogel is a consultant for several casinos, some good, some not. He associates with a few unsavory types. I'll tell Optimus, but you'd better tell your host parents, and they may want to report that little threat to the police."

"Hey, don't worry. I can take care of myself," Miko replied.

June sighed. "I imagine you can, Miko, but this is serious! Tell Mr. and Mrs. Abramson!"

* * *

While this was going on, Optimus had sent Jack, Arcee and Sari to the other dimension to travel to Cybertron. Arcee was due for a follow-up exam to check her memory systems, and Sari and Jack were going to see Dataminer to ask his help with Miko's court appearance. They were driving over to Autobot Central to meet up with the TFA Autobots before going up to Cybertron. Sari was in "human" mode, riding in Jack's Hummer, while Arcee was cycling behind.

"How have you been doing with the tutor bots?" Sari asked Jack.

"Pretty well! I got ahead in my studies, which gave me the opportunity to come with you and Arcee back to your dimension."

"Glad to hear it, partner! I know I've been training you pretty hard. You're keeping up a good balance!" the two-wheeler replied.

"Thanks! I'm looking forward to our first mission together!"

"You are more than ready, Jack!" Said Arcee.

They arrived at Autobot Central, and Jack and Arcee transformed into bipedal, while Sari transformed into "bot" mode.

Coming through the entrance, they were greeted by TFA Arcee.

"Welcome back, you three! Everyone is in the common area."

"Oh, and Sari? Someone else is here," she grinned.

They walked in, and standing near the large plasma TV was TFA Bumblebee!

"BEE! Yelled Sari, and immediately flew up to his helm. "How are you? I've missed you!" She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Hey, Sar!" He kissed her back. "The big guy told me you were coming, and I jumped on the space bridge so we could spend some time together."

"Aw, thanks, Bulky!" Sari turned and told the big green bot.

TFA Bulkhead chuckled. "You're welcome!"

Arcee watched all this and smiled. Bumblebee had bent his arm so she could sit on it, and her servo was resting on his shoulder. She observed them chatting quietly, sharing stories and laughing.

Jack meanwhile watched TFA Ratchet and TFA Arcee. After bringing the three visitors into the common area, TFA Arcee went over to Ratchet and put her arm around his shoulder. The normally gruff bot turned and gave her a big smile, then held her servo in his as they talked together.

"Wow, I didn't know those two were so close," he thought. "Arcee and Ratchet? Who knew!"

Arcee came over to Jack. "Look at Sari, she's so happy!"

Jack smiled. "They make a nice couple, don't they?"

Arcee held Jack's servo in hers, and whispered in his audio receptor. "Hey, that could be us as soon as your chassis is repaired, no?"

Jack turned his head! His optics lit up and he beamed! "I'd love that, Arcee! To be honest, I was worried."

Arcee tilted her head and smiling, looked at him with a raised metallic eyebrow. "Worried? About what?"

Jack rubbed his helm and stuttered. "Well...y,you know...me, getting out of this Autobot body, and going back to my little Technorganic body...I...I"

Arcee put her servo over his mouth, reached up, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Jack, I will love you no matter what size you are!"

* * *

"So, Mr. Vogel, I'm very sorry to hear about your son. How is his recovery progressing?"

"He'll be OK, but he's in a lot of pain. I just want that little Japanese b***h to pay for what she did!"

"Don't you worry," the man said, "you've been very good to us, bringing in the whales and showing them a good time. We'll take care of business."

* * *

The receptionist bot at the Cybertron Central Infirmary scanned Arcee's Spark. "Welcome back, Arcee! I see from your records that you are here for your processor surgery follow-up."

"Yes, thanks," she responded.

"It's an overnight stay, so I'll call the nurse bot to show you to your room." And she got on her comm. "Greenlight, Arcee's here."

She came down to meet the two-wheeler. "Hello, Arcee, good to see you again! Come on up. Jack, Sari, why don't you join us?" And the four went upstairs.

"Alright, Arcee, the exam itself will be about two megacycles. Wheeljack will first give you an EMP sedative, then while you are in stasis, he will conduct several tests of your memory systems to see how well they are functioning. Your friends can be by to pick you up in the afternoon."

"Sounds good, Greenlight, thanks!"

The Ninja Scout got settled, and Jack gave her a kiss. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Jack," she said, and kissed him back. Sari tilted her head, and smiling, said, "have a good recharge, Arcee, and good luck!"

"Thanks, Sari, see you tomorrow," and the two left.

"I'm so happy for you, Jack," Said Sari. "It's wonderful to see you two growing in your relationship."

"I couldn't be happier!" He told her. "I was worried things would change after I returned to my Technorganic body, but when we were at Autobot Central? Arcee told me it didn't matter! She loves me no matter what size I am!"

"That's the same thing that happened with Bumblebee and me. We're Sparkmates for who we are – size is unimportant."

"I saw you two together back at Autobot Central. It was so nice the way you were able to…you know, get along."

Sari laughed. "Hey! Once you put your processor to it, logistics is not a problem!"

"Good to know! Maybe Arcee and I can...get some tips," he chuckled.

Leaving the infirmary, Jack transformed into his alt mode, and Sari transformed into "human" so she could ride inside. They headed over to see Dataminer.

* * *

"Well, hello there, Sari and Jack!" Said Dataminer. "How are the 'cousins' doing?" he joked.

"Just fine, Dataminer," said Sari. "We've come to ask a favor."

"Oh, glad to help in any way that I can, Sari. What's going on?" And Sari explained Miko's legal troubles, and how her defense team was hoping to get someone to testify about the effects of the Predacon CNA infection, with actual historical data.

"Oh, poor Miko! Of course, I'd be glad to testify! Let me spend a little bit of time putting my data together, then as soon as I have everything organized, I can journey with you to meet with her legal team. I can let Optimus know the moment I'm ready; it shouldn't take me too long."

"Oh, that would be great!" Sari replied. "I will meet with her lawyers and let them know."

"Certainly, my dear! And Jack, how soon will your Technorganic body be ready?"

"Wheeljack and Perceptor are protoforming the parts for me. They said a couple more orbital cycles."

"A pity they don't have them lying around like they do the Autobot parts, eh?" he smiled. "Ah well, that's what makes you all so special! Well listen, please tell Miko that I shall do my best to help her, and be there when the time comes."

"We will, Dataminer, thanks!" Said Sari.

"Oh! One other mod you can pass on to Miko when you see her. I was studying her data, and found something interesting: she has a strong ability to perceive approaching danger. I suppose it's a natural tendency of Predacons, but combined with the human DNA, it becomes quite acute. Makes for a good quality!"

"We will give her the information," said Jack. Thanks again!"

"You're welcome, my boy! Hope to soon see you back in your Technorganic body!" And they bid a fond farewell to the old bot and headed to the space bridge nexus.

* * *

Miko was at KO Burger, getting ready to enjoy her super combo with fries and coke. "Not as good as when Jack was here, but it'll do." She got up and went over to the counter and placed an empty squeeze dispenser next to the register. "Hey, you're out of hot sauce!"

"Sorry, Miko!" The fry cook said, and refilled it for her. "You really like that stuff, huh?"

"Gives it an extra kick!" She said, and slathered it on her burger and fries. "Yum!"

After finishing, she got on her bike to pedal home. Instead of her usual route, she decided to take a short cut past the abandoned factory. "This'll cut 15 minutes off, easy!"

Rounding a corner, she was making her way past the factory's big empty parking lot when a sense of danger came to her processor. "That's interesting, never felt that before," but something inside her made her look in her rear-view window. That's when she saw the vehicle's headlights heading her way.

She steered her bike into the lot, and got off. The van stopped abruptly, and several goons got out. They rushed toward her.

"Hey! What's your problem?" She yelled. "Shut up, you!" One of them said, and two grabbed Miko, trying to push her down. Using her Cybertronian strength, she planted a foot, pried their hands off and pushed them away. They staggered back. "Hey! This kid knows some kinda ju jitsu, or somethin'!"

"Oh? Wanna play rough, eh?" Said a big goon getting out of the van, and pulled out a length of pipe. He swung it at her, but she jumped up in the air to avoid it. "Knock it off! You really don't want me to get mad!" Miko yelled.

"Agile little b***h, ain't she?" He said, and grabbed her wrist.

"I've had enough of this!" She yelled, and in a yellow flash, transformed into her Predacon form! The one who'd been holding onto her wrist was now grasping a claw! "I'd let go if I were you," she warned him. Dumbstruck, he released his grasp and froze, his eyes big as saucers!

She now towered over the other goons, who fell back in fright.

Miko spread her wings to their full length, and sticking her muzzle down at the group she twitched her whiskers. "You idiots still wanna tussle with me?" She growled, her yellow optics staring them down. One of the goons ran back to the car and took out an AK-47; he started firing it at her. The bullets bounced off her armor.

"Get real, jerks!" She yelled back, and aiming her head straight up, she blew out a blast of fire that lit up the surrounding area. Looking back at the group, she yelled, "Get outta here! Or I'll melt your damned van!"

They fell all over themselves scrambling back into their vehicle, and screeched away. Miko transformed back into "human" mode. "Idiots!" She said to herself, then looked down at her shredded clothes. "Aw, scrap! Forgot about that." Luckily she was wearing her body suit, so she took off the shredded clothes and stuffed them in her Unit:E bag. Getting back on her bike, she realized something. "Hey! I didn't lose control, and I followed Arcee's instructions not to hurt anyone! Awesome!"

Arriving home, she walked into the living room. "Um, good news and bad news."

"Miko? What happened?" asked her host dad.

"A whole bunch of guys attacked me, but the good news is, I transformed and scared them off! And guess what! I remembered what Arcee said and I didn't beat them up!"

"Oh, my gosh, Miko!" Said her host mom, getting up, "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Oh, I'm fine, but, um…" and she opened her bag and took out her clothes.

"Oh, Miko! Not again!"

"Hold on, Miko, run that by me again!" said Mr. Abramson. "You said you were attacked?"

"Well, yeah, but I was able to take care of things."

"That's beside the point! We should report this to the police," and he got on the phone. "Any idea why they came after you?"

"Well, there was something that Sierra said today," Miko replied, winding her index fingers around each other. "I forgot to tell you. She told me I'd better watch my back, and that Vince's dad has lots of friends."

The Abramson's looked at each other. "We've got to report this to Ms. Eddy as well," Mrs. Abramson said.

* * *

"How'd everything go?"

"Oh, her follow-up went just fine, Jack," said Greenlight. "Wheeljack said all memory functions are operating at full capacity, and her processor passed all tests."

"Oh, that's great news!" He grinned. Jack looked down at her, resting peacefully in stasis. "How long before she comes to?"

Greenlight checked the monitor. "She's going through her reboot phase now. She should be coming to...any nanoklik."

Arcee opened her optics. "Hey there," smiled Jack. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at him and smiled back. "Feeling great! How'd everything go?"

"Greenlight said you passed all tests. Your memory functions are all in perfect operating condition."

"That's terrific!" She replied.

"You're good to go, Arcee," said Greenlight. "So glad everything worked out," she smiled.

Arcee got up and looked around. "Where's Sari?"

"Oh, when we left yesterday after meeting with Dataminer, I headed back to Autobot Central, but she decided to take a space bridge to Farside Beacon One," said Jack.

"Ah, she went to Bumblebee's base on the moon," she grinned.

"Mmm hmm. When we're ready to head back, she'll meet us back on Earth."

* * *

Vince's dad got a beep on his pager. It was from the boss he'd talked to the other day. He called him.

"Mr. Vogel, why didn't you tell us about that Japanese girl's powers?"

"Powers? I didn't know about any powers she had, I swear!"

"Well, now you know! I am not going to risk having my men attack some sideshow freak who can transform into a monster!"

"I'm awfully sorry, sir! I assure you, I knew nothing about this!"

"Well, I can't help you. But come by my office. I can put you in contact with some people who can."

"Yes sir! On my way!"

And getting in his car, he drove over to his boss' casino. Walking over to the private elevator, the guard recognized him and let him pass. He took it up to the penthouse, and the secretary led him in to the office.

"Sit down, Vince," he told him. "Look, you're a good worker and all, but this Japanese girl, she's just too much for my men. However, I still want to help. So I've done you a favor. I've been in contact with some business associates, and they led me to a group who has expressed an interest in this situation."

A thin figure got up from a chair in the back of the office and walked up to the two. "Mr. Vogel, I was told you had a rather…unique problem, and my organization may be able to assist." He took a pack of Gauloises from his vest pocket and offered him one."

"No, thank you, Mr….?"

"Levichev."

**So General Levichev is interested in this situation of Mr. Vogel's, and appears willing to help him get revenge on Miko. Of course, we know about MECH's current project. What will come of this? We shall see!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Note to reviewers: In order to respond to a review, you have to be registered with FanFiction. Guest reviews cannot be responded to.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a note: with this chapter, we bring this Episode of "Sari and Transformers:Prime" to an end. We will pick the story up in Episode 4.**

Raf, Sari and Miko were sitting in the Outpost Omega One raised area one Saturday morning. Raf had brought in one of his favorite Blu Ray movies, "Captain America: The First Avenger", and the three were camped out on the sofa with popcorn and sodas.

Jack walked by and rested his arms on the railing. "Hey! Good movie!" He remarked.

"Yeah, but I mean, how real is this, anyway? How can getting injected with something turn you into a super soldier?" asked Miko. Everyone turned to look at the Japanese girl, giving her a "Say what?" look.

"Uh, Miko? Isn't that kinda what happened to you?" said Jack.

Caught off guard, Miko could only say, "Well, uh, it's…nevermind," and grabbed some more popcorn.

"I'd love to get injected like him," sighed Raf. "I'd be able to do the same kinds of things you guys do – protect people, keep my family safe, help out…"

"Raf, you do help out!" Said Sari. "Look at what you did, figuring out how to get the bridge working, to get me home to my Dad! You did that – no one else!"

"I know," he replied, "but I would still love to be able to do the amazing things you guys do, like Captain America does."

"Well, I can tell you one thing, Raf," said Miko in between mouthfuls of popcorn, "you do NOT want to get supered-up MY way! That royally sucked! What's more, I'm not even human anymore – I just resemble a human."

"Hey, at least you resemble a human," Jack smirked. "Look at me!"

Miko rolled her yellow Predacon eyes. "That doesn't count, Jack! You'll be back in your Technorganic body in a couple of months, and then you can go back to being half-human."

"Well, at least you can sit there and stuff your mouth with popcorn," he countered. "You know how much I'd love to be able to do that right now?" He sighed.

"OK, guys," said Sari, "enough of this back-and-forth, 'who's more human / who's less human'. Let's just enjoy the movie, shall we?" And they got back to watching, chatting about the action scenes. Raf however, sat quietly, engrossed in the story.

* * *

"Vince! You're back!" Squealed Sierra.

"Hey, babe! Wanna sign my body cast?" He gave her a marker. "I already put a dotted line for ya." She took the pen and signed her name.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm doin' OK." He looked around nervously. "That crazy chick anywhere?"

"Oh, Miko? No, she keeps away from us. Probably on advice from her lawyer or somethin'."

"Good, good. Hey! Meet me at the burger joint after school. That skinny kid's not there anymore."

"Sure, Vince! Oh, hey, look over to your right." And Vince turned his wheelchair to see Raf. As usual, he was carrying a load of books.

"Heh! He doesn't see us. C'mon, let's have some fun. You wheel me along, and see if we can trip 'em up." And giggling, Sierra wheeled Vince over until they were right in front of Raf. As he walked along, she suddenly turned his chair so that Vince's footrest tripped Raf, sending him sprawling onto the floor, books flying everywhere.

"Oopsie!" Laughed Vince. "Gotta watch where yer goin', little guy!" Sierra snickered.

Poor Raf was so angry, his fists balled up! His face got beet red in anger! He pushed his glasses back up his nose and started walking up to Vince, but the bully reached over and grabbed Raf's collar. "Uh uh! Watch it, Einstein! I may be in a cast, but…"

"Hey!" A voice came from behind. "Let go of him!" said Miko.

"Oh geez, Vince, it's her!" said Sierra. Vince's eyes got big! He let go of Raf. "Get me outta here, babe!" And she wheeled him away.

Miko bent down and helped Raf pick up his books. "Are you OK, Raf?" He looked at her, his face full of anger and anguish. "You see? You see what I mean? I can't defend myself!" He grabbed the books from her hands. "Thanks," and fighting back tears, walked away.

* * *

"Now, tell me about this Japanese girl, Mr. Vogel. She goes to your son's school, correct?"

"Yes, yes. And she hangs out with some real losers, I'll tell ya that!"

Levichev took a drag on his cigarette. "Losers. Interesting. Tell me more."

"Well, there's this skinny kid that works at the KO Burger. Some future there is in that, huh? And there's a little brainiac kid. I mean, what, 12 years old? He's not even supposed to be in high school!"

"They hang together, eh? Socialize?" He said, making a circle with his pen.

"Yeah, yeah! My son says they're inseparable, like some kind of clique." Levichev took notes. "I see."

"Oh, and here's the weirdest part: they're dropped off and picked up by an ambulance!"

"An ambulance? Why do you suppose that is?"

"Beats me. Maybe one of their mothers drives it."

"But, they all ride together."

"Yeah. They sit on the front steps of the school until this ambulance comes up. Oh! Sometimes it's not the ambulance."

"Oh?"

"Sometimes they get picked up separately. At least, that what Vince or his girlfriend Sierra tells me."

"When that happens, who picks up who?"

"Let's see…the skinny kid rides a motorcycle; the "Little Einstein" – that's what Vince calls him – gets picked up by this yellow car; and the Japanese b****h, that's the one you're gonna get, right?"

"Mr. Vogel, isn't that why we're here?" Levichev smiled.

"Oh, yeah, of course! Anyway, she gets picked up by this big green all-terrain vehicle. I guess her parents do some camping or something."

Levichev wrote all this down. "Very good! This helps us tremendously. My organization is very skilled at going after these kinds of people – these types that can change into these…creatures." He got up to shake his hand. "You've been a tremendous help to us. I can assure you, we will handle this situation."

Vince's dad got up and heartily shook Levichev's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Levichev! Thank you very much!" And the General led him out of MECH's temporary facade office. After he had left, he got on his secure phone to the Board of Directors. "I have just received what looks to be some good intelligence regarding our prime volunteer. I shall make arrangements for his transport to the MECH facility. Operation 'Agent X' will be underway shortly. Yes sir. We should be able to proceed immediately."

* * *

"All rise."

Miko stood up with her Unit:E lawyers. Her parents and host parents stood behind her, as well as Sari and Agent Fowler. An Autobot-size tent was constructed adjacent to the courthouse with audio-visual equipment. Seated in front were Optimus, Dataminer, and Ratchet, with the rest of Team Prime behind them. On the prosecution's side, behind the State's attorney sat Vince and his family.

After the perfunctory introductions, the Judge addressed the young Predacon. "Miss Nakadai, the purpose of this hearing is to review and discuss the particulars of your case, which include the charges of assault and battery on fellow student Mr. Vince Vogel, after which I shall declare a recess so that I can consider all the evidence, after which I shall render judgment."

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your Honor."

Vince's father shot up from is chair. "What?! She's guilty! Look at what she did to my son!" gesturing to Vince in his wheelchair.

The Judge banged her gavel. "Order! Mr. Vogel, you will restrain yourself, or I will have you removed from this courtroom!"

After things had calmed down, Doris Eddy, Unit:E's lead attorney, presented her arguments. She demonstrated how Miko was wounded by Shockwave's Predacon, presenting the hospital discharge papers. She then brought forth the findings from the exo-geneticist and the laboratory tests that showed how Miko's DNA was permanently altered as a result of the Predacon infection.

"Your Honor, Miss Nakadai had received an infection from this creature, called a Predacon. The infection altered her genetic structure, proceeding in stages, as depicted on this display." One of her assistants placed a chart which showed the five stages of the CNA infection, and what each stage does to the victim.

"As the chart shows, in the second stage of the infection, the victim suffers from uncontrollable rage. It is at this point when she was confronted by Vince, and…"

"Objection! The defense is introducing unsubstantiated medical evidence. Can Ms. Eddy provide proof of this so-called infection?"

"Sustained. Ms. Eddy, do you have documented proof of the existence of this infection?"

"I have, your Honor." And she brought forth medical reports from Miko's physical examinations prior to her infection, in order to contrast them with her current medical records. She also had a copy of an eye examination that Miko had to undergo prior to becoming an exchange student, as well as a current eye exam.

"Miko, please come forward so that the Judge can examine your eyes," said Doris, and she also invited the attorneys for the State to come to the bench.

"She could be wearing contacts," said the attorney for the prosecution.

"Not according to this medical report," said Doris.

The State's attorney suddenly took out a pocket flashlight and flashed it back and forth in front of Miko's eyes. "Hey!" she complained, putting her hand up.

"It's all right, Miko," said Doris, "let him do it."

To everyone's surprise – except her lawyer – everyone around the Judge's bench observed how her slitted irises opened and closed in reaction to the bright light, thus proving that they weren't contacts.

The Judge then examined Miko's "before" pictures, which showed her with normal brown eyes. She also read Unit:E's report, which detailed how her genetic structures have changed.

"It says here, Miko, that you have other physical changes as a result of this infection?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Might I see another?"

"Uh," she looked to Doris for guidance, who explained, "some of Miko's changes can cause her clothing to rip, or fire to come out of her mouth; but, Miko, just change your hands." And with a yellow flash, Miko's hands became Predacon claws.

"Miko, let everyone in the courtroom see your Predacon claws," said Doris, and Miko held her arms up for all to see.

The people in the courtroom gasped! The Judge's eyes got big, looking at Miko's claws. She took off her reading glasses and sat back in her chair.

"So this CNA infection caused irreversible mutations in Miss Nakadai."

"Yes, your Honor."

"Then I will allow defense's contention that there is indeed such a disease as a CNA infection. Prosecution's objection overruled."

"Thank you, Miko. You can change back to your hands," said the Judge, and Miko complied.

"However, I have two questions: What evidence is there, other than speculation, that this CNA infection is the direct cause of Miss Nakadai's sudden violent behavior? And second, if this infection was the direct cause, what guarantees can defense give the State that she no longer possesses these violent tendencies?"

"Your Honor, with your permission, I would like to address your first question by introducing a subject matter expert."

"Proceed."

"The court calls the Autobot known as Dataminer." And from outside in the tent, Dataminer stood before the tall Autobot podium. He was sworn in, and began to speak of the historical evidence he'd gathered about the Autobot Hounder.

"The stages of the infection which Hounder suffered through, your Honor, exactly match those which young Miko Nakadai had gone through. Tragically, not enough was known at the time about how to cure him. We, all of us, are eternally grateful that this was not the case with our friend in court today. She was cured of the horribly violent effects of the CNA infection by our two Cyber-Ninjas, Jazz and Sari."

"So it is your opinion that at the time she struck Mr. Vogel, she was suffering from the effects of the second stage of this infection?"

"Yes, your Honor. As was the case with Hounder, the second stage brings not only uncontrollable rage, but markedly increased strength. It took three of our strongest Autobot soldiers to contain him."

And I see from the police report that it was in fact, Mr. Vogel who first assaulted Miss Nakadai," the Judge observed.

"Uh, oh…" said Vince under his breath.

"Now, even if we are to assume that the CNA infection is what drove Miss Nakadai to her…Cybertronian-enhanced assault on Mr. Vogel, it still leaves unanswered the issue of whether in fact, she is cured of these violent tendencies. What evidence is there that this aspect of the infection is permanently purged from her body? What assurances can be offered to this court and the State of Nevada that she won't attack with such savagery again?"

"Mr…Dataminer, is it? Are you able to speak to this concern?"

"Your Honor, all I can authoritatively attest to is the fact that with regard to the Autobot Hounder, our Cyber-Ninja Master Yoketron had realized – sadly, after the fact - that certain blocks would have been needed to prevent a re-infection and mutation to the final stage of the disease. Sadly, this had not been done in his case, and the final result was an irreversible transformation to a fully-developed Predacon. He became a minion of the Predacon race, and escaped our planet in search of his master, known to us as Predaking."

"And this will not ever happen to Miss Nakadai?"

"No, your honor! The Cyber-Ninjas succeeded in erecting blocks which prevented the irreversible transformation."

"Who are these Cyber-Ninjas?"

"They are here in the court, your Honor," said Doris. "They are Sari, who is here inside, and Jazz, who is outside with the Autobots."

"Very well. I would like to question them at this time. Thank you, Mr. Dataminer, for your testimony."

"My pleasure, your Honor." And Dataminer sat down.

"The court calls the Cyber-Ninjas Sari and Jazz." And Sari came up to the bench, and Jazz stood before the Autobot podium. They were sworn in.

"Sari, you are a human?"

"I am a Technorganic, your Honor," she replied. "I am half-human, half-Cybertronian. My Cybertronian half is the same race as Jazz'."

"And you are a Cyber-Ninja. Explain to the court exactly what that is."

"Cyber-Ninjas are a special subgroup of the Autobot security apparatus. Our duty is to guard our planet's most valuable technological secrets, be protectors of Autobots and other species, and sentinels on long-distant missions."

"As protectors and sentinels, you possess special, extraordinary powers?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"And in your capacities as Cyber-Ninjas, you and Jazz used your powers to rescue Miss Nakadai from these malignant effects of the CNA infection?"

"That is correct."

"How, exactly?"

"Through the use of specific Cyber-Ninja skills, which incorporate strict discipline, meditation, and the use of our Spark."

"The use of your what?"

"Our Spark. The Spark of a Cybertronian is our lifeforce. If I may?"

"Certainly." And Sari stood up before the bench. With a blue flash, she transformed into her "bot" mode. She pointed to her glowing, pulsating Technorganic Spark Chamber – which in Technorganics is more outwardly visible than in Autobots.

"This is my Spark Chamber, your Honor. It houses my Spark, which is a physical entity that is safeguarded inside every Cybertronian's body. If something were to harm my Spark beyond repair, it becomes 'extinguished'."

"You would die?"

"Yes."

"So, through strict discipline, Cyber-Ninjas are able to harness the energy of their Spark, to accomplish things which, normal Cybertronians cannot?"

"Correct."

"Any particular skill you might be able to demonstrate to the court?"

"One skill is called 'Processor-Over-Matter'. It is a technique that allows me to manipulate my physical surroundings."

"You have my permission to proceed." And Sari turned back to the assembled group, and caused Doris' table to ascend.

"Objection, your Honor! This could be some kind of parlor…" And Sari caused the Prosecuting attorney to rise up in the air! "Whoa! Put me down!" And she lowered him down slowly.

The Judge laughed. "Objection overruled. That's enough, Sari, thank you. And you may lower the defense attorney's table as well." Doris' table returned to the floor.

"Now, explain to the court how you rescued Miss Nakadai."

"Miko had already gone through the fourth stage of the CNA infection, and had partially mutated into a Predacon beast. The 'MikoPredacon' – that is what we called it, had attacked Branson Army Base."

"Just one moment, Sari. You referred to this 'MikoPredacon' as an 'it'?"

"Yes, your Honor. As Dataminer had mentioned, once the infection reaches stage two, the victim begins to lose control of themselves as the Predacon bestiality begins to take control. By stage four, the infection had completely overwhelmed Miko's mind, and locked her consciousness away. She was no longer in control. The entity which was then in command of this 'MikoPredacon' creature was not Miko, but a savage servant of the Predacon leader, what Dataminer referred to as 'Predaking'. That is why I referred to the 'MikoPredacon' creature as 'it'."

"I went with two other members of Team Prime, along with a special-ops team of Autobots known as Dinobots to the Army Base to confront the beast. At the time, we weren't certain that the beast actually was Miko. But if it was, I was going to try and rescue her from its clutches. Once it was contained, I used another Cyber-Ninja technique called Circuit-Su to paralyze it."

"Objection, your Honor," said the Prosecuting attorney. "With all due respect, this is a fantastic story – and I use that word 'fantastic' in the literal sense! Does defense have any evidence that all of this actually took place?"

"Actually, your Honor, we do," said Doris. "Unit:E has video of the very incident that Sari describes, downloaded from one of the Autobots. With your permission, I will play back that video to the court."

"Objection overruled. Proceed, counselor." And Doris played back the video recorded from Jack's optics. It showed an aerial recording looking down, as Sari and Jack flew above, and Bulkhead and the Dinobots battling MikoPredacon. Everyone gasped when they got a close-up view of the beast!

They listened to the audio. All the bots were on top of the beast, holding it down. Grimlock yelled,

"_Little girl bot! Come quick!"_

And they saw Sari land. They heard MikoPredacon roar in anger

"_I'll kill you all!"_

and Grimlock tell it

"_You hurt no bot!"_

Mrs. Nakadai began crying, watching this. _"My poor daughter!"_ she said quietly. Then, it showed Sari approach the beast and touch its Spark chamber, at which point it went limp.

_"It's alright now,"_ Sari said in the video. _"I've paralyzed it."_ The bots let go, and she sat down in lotus position, closed her optics and began to meditate.

"Pause the video," said Doris. "Sari, explain what you were doing at this point."

"We were not completely sure that this was indeed Miko. I went into Cyber-Ninja meditation to see if I could find any trace of Miko inside."

"What do you mean, find any trace?" asked the Judge.

"Miko's consciousness had been locked away by the Predaking entity that had taken over her body. Using my meditation skills, I was able to detect a faint trace of Miko's EEG pattern inside the beast's processor – its mind. That was how I knew this was Miko."

"Thank you for the explanation. Proceed with the video."

After a few seconds, Sari announced,

_"This is Miko. I recognize her EEG pattern, although it's very, very faint."_

_"Oh, my God,"_ said Jack.

_"Oh, Miko,"_ said Bulkhead. _"Is she still in there, Sari?"_

_"Let me try to find her,"_ Sari replied.

Doris interjected: "Now your Honor, at this time, several minutes will transpire, and it will appear that nothing is happening. However, Sari is locating Miko's consciousness, which had been locked away, and once she found it, she battled the forces that were imprisoning her, rescuing Miko from its clutches." The video showed Sari unmoving, optics closed, in Lotus position, while the bots stood by.

Suddenly, a yellow glow enveloped the MikoPredacon creature. It grew brighter, until the beast's features became vague. The bots all stepped away from the light. The bright envelope suddenly flashed, and started getting smaller and smaller, until it assumed a more human form. As it dimmed, it began to take on a human shape. Finally, the glow faded away, and Miko was present before them, in tattered clothes. She opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Sari opened her optics.

_"Miko?"_ said Bulkhead, with a big smile on his face.

_"Hey, Bulkhead,"_ she said timidly.

_"Hi, Miko,"_ Sari smiled.

Miko jumped up and hugged Sari.

_"Oh, Sari! Sari! You saved me! Oh, God! Thank you, Thank you!"_ She sobbed on her shoulder. Sari gave her a big hug.

_"Welcome back, Miko."_

The courtroom broke out in applause! Even Vince was moved. "Holy geez!" He said in response. The Judge banged her gavel. "Order! Order!"

"So, Sari, you rescued Miko, but this was not a cure, I assume?"

"No, your Honor. This was only a rescue from the fourth stage, similar to what Dataminer had said Master Yoketron did for Hounder. Miko's infection was going to return, and proceed to the fifth stage, and had not Jazz and I intervened, she would have permanently mutated into a Predacon beast and be lost to us forever."

"Curing Miko from the fifth stage required the efforts of two Cyber-Ninjas: both of us to battle the Predaking, who by the fifth stage had grown even more powerful in the victim's body; one of us to rescue Miko, and the other to implant cybernetic blocks to prevent the Predaking from ever returning."

"Let me stop you, Sari. Are these 'cybernetic blocks' as you call them, what prevent Miko from ever reverting back to the violent tendencies she previously demonstrated?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"And who did which task?"

"We both battled the Predaking, and once he was sufficiently weakened, I went searching for Miko to rescue her, while Jazz drove him away long enough to erect the blocks."

"Now, was your rescue of Miko the same as before?"

"It was similar, but the result was not the same, your Honor. When I rescued Miko from the fourth stage, she was still human. But after rescuing her from the fifth stage, Miko was no longer human, she was permanently a Predacon, as Unit:E's documents show. When Miko came back after the fourth stage, she returned to her human body, but when she came back after the fifth stage, she returned as a Predacon, except that she was now in full control of her Predacon body."

"But she is here in court, and I am looking at her. Except for her eyes, she appears human to me."

"Miko can assume the form of a human, but her default form is that of a Predacon."

"Can you show us your Predacon form, Miko?"

"Your Honor, there would not be enough room in this court," said Doris. "Perhaps outside."

The Judge looked at photographs of post-stage five MikoPredacon. "Oh, yes, I see. Perhaps some other time, Miko."

The Judge then turned to the audio-visual display. "Jazz, you have been patiently standing there, listening to Sari all this time," said the Judge.

"Sari has been doing an excellent job, as usual, your Honor," said Jazz. Chuckling could be heard in the court.

"Indeed, she has. Now I turn to you. Explain these cybernetic locks to me, where they are in Miss Nakadai, and how they keep this Predaking out."

"When a Cyber-Ninja goes into meditation, we enter into a realm known as 'transwarp', which is an interdimensional buffer zone. It gives us passage to other areas of consciousness and enables us to manipulate both physical and non-physical entities. This is how, for example, Sari was able to levitate the table, and the Attorney for the State."

"It was through transwarp that Sari and I entered the fifth-stage MikoPredacon's consciousness, where we battled the Predaking, and Sari was able to locate and rescue Miko. Two locks needed to be placed: the realm threshold before Miko's processor, and the realm threshold before her Spark."

"Hold one moment, Jazz." The Judge re-read Unit:E's report on Miko's genetic modifications. "As a result of Miko's CNA infection, she now has a processor in place of a human brain, and a Spark in place of a heart. It is in these two locations where you placed the locks?"

"Correct, your Honor."

"And the Predaking can never break these locks?"

"No, your Honor. In the transwarp realm, a Cyber-Ninja is more powerful than the Predaking. Miko will never again be under his influence."

"But according to Unit:E, and Sari's testimony, she is a Predacon," the Judge retorted. "I understand what Sari said about her rescue after stage five, but Predacons have been described thus far as savage beasts. How do you reconcile this?"

"Miko is a Predacon, but she is in full control. When Sari and I were done, we came out of meditation, and although Miko was cured, she was still in a Predacon body. However, she was then the same Miko as before her infection and remains so."

"If Unit:E has a clip of that moment, I would like to review it," said the Judge.

"We do, your honor, said Doris, and motioned for the video specialist to play the tape from Outpost Omega One, beginning at the moment of her release from Predaking. It showed the Dinobots and Bulkhead battling the now full-sized MikoPredacon, with Jazz and Sari on the floor in Lotus position.

Suddenly, the Predacon stopped fighting. A yellow glow enveloped it. The Dinobots and Bulkhead let go and stepped back. The glow continued to brighten, and all the bots lifted their servos to shield their optics. Then there was a bright flash, and the Predacon had shrunk to half its size, with pink and purple armor!

"What the…?" said Vince.

The pink and purple mini-Predacon blinked its optics and looked around. In Miko's voice, it said,

"_Uh, this is weird."_

The T-Rex Dinobot growled angrily at the mini-Predacon. Miko looked at him and in a timid voice, said,

"_Uh, hi?"_

The Dinobot assumed an attack stance, and roared at Miko! She backed away, tripping over her Predacon tail.

_"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Can someone cool this guy's jets?"_

A few in the courtroom laughed. The Judge suppressed a chuckle. "That's enough, thank you," she told the Unit:E team. "I will assume the issue with the T-Rex bot was resolved?"

"Yes, your Honor," said Jazz, smiling.

"Alright, court will adjourn for one hour while I make my deliberations," and she struck her gavel.

* * *

During the recess, Miko went outside to the Autobot tent to thank Dataminer for his help.

"Oh, you are most welcome, my dear! Let's hope it makes a difference!" And every bot wished her well.

Going back into the courtroom, she was approached by Vince. "Hey, Miko?" He started, "I didn't know about all that stuff you were goin' through, and, uh, well, I'm sorry I yanked your hair and everything."

"Ah, forget about it," she said. "I'm sorry I beat the cr… I beat your up. I swear to you, Vince, it wasn't me. I hope you'll get better."

"Forget about it, the docs say I'll be OK." And he wheeled his chair back to where his Dad was sitting. "Hey, Dad? Don't do all that stuff to her, OK?"

"If that's what you want, son. After this is over, we'll drive to that Levichev's office and tell him."

* * *

"All rise!"

The Judge returned to the courtroom. "There were several issues to be carefully considered here. The first was Miss Nakadai's culpability with regard to her excessive response to Mr. Vogel's initial assault. This culpability hinged on whether in fact the defendant was in full possession of her faculties at the time. If we are to assume the reality of this CNA infection and the stage at which she was in, then indeed she should not be held responsible for her actions. To address that, we have to rely on the testimony of the Autobot Dataminer, and after hearing his explanation of the historical records regarding this disease, I am in agreement with defense's argument that Miss Nakada was not in full possession of her faculties, and I therefore judge her to be not criminally liable for the charge of assault and battery."

Miko and her family were relieved to hear this!

"Then there is the matter of the permanent nature of this infection, and whether it can lead to future incidents like the one for which she has been accused. To address that, we have to rely on the testimony of the Cyber-Ninjas Sari and Jazz. After hearing their explanations of how Miss Nakadai was rescued and cured of this infection, I am in agreement with defense's argument that she is no longer under the influence of this disease."

"Case dismissed." And she banged her gavel.

Everyone on the defense's side was overjoyed! Miko's parents and host parents hugged her! Sari gave her a big hug. "Congratulations, Miko!" Agent Fowler, Doris, and the entire Unit:E team came over to congratulate her and her family.

She went outside and was congratulated by all the bots.

"Wonderful, my dear!" Said Dataminer. "I am so very happy for you! Now remember, I want to see you quite often in my office. I do so enjoy chatting with my Technorganic friends," he smiled.

"You got it, Dataminer!" said Miko.

Optimus came forward. "Miko, I believe there is a trip awaiting you."

"Cybertron?!" She said excitedly.

"We will discuss things with your parents and host parents," he smiled. "Ironhide and Sideswipe are looking forward to having you join them."

"Yes!" Miko pumped her fist!

* * *

Afterwards, Mr. Vogel and Vince went to the office where he'd met with General Levichev. "I'm gonna tell him the deal's off, Vince." They turned the corner.

"Huh? What gives?"

"What's the matter, Dad?"

"What…? This is where his office was! I dont' get it!"

"This place? It's a Middle-Eastern restaurant! You sure you've got the right location?"

"Dammit, Vince! Of course I do! I swear, this was the place!"

* * *

After the courtroom hearing, Jack and Arcee took a ride out to their "secret" spot. Sitting on their flat rock, they held servos and talked about the recent events.

"Isn't it great about Miko? She's free from all those legal worries!" said Jack.

"And she's free to travel to Cybertron for her training," said Arcee. "Optimus wasn't going to let her go until this matter was cleared up."

"She's gonna love it, especially the melee training from Sideswipe," Jack chuckled. "I think, of all of us, she's just about the most 'melee' fighter we've got."

"She's certainly got that Wrecker spirit, eh?"

Jack suddenly grew silent. "Arcee tilted her head and looked into his optics. "What's the matter?"

He sighed. "It's Raf. I'm worried about him."

"Raf? What's wrong?"

"He just feels…I dunno…'small'".

"Well, he is."

Jack chuckled. "No, that's not what I mean. He sees the rest of us changed, and getting these…powers, and he feels left out."

"Oh…I see what you mean. I don't know what we can do, except, let him know how much we appreciate him."

"Sari tried that, reminding him about how his genius with computers got her home, but he still felt down. I wish I could do more for him."

Smiling, Arcee put her arm around his shoulder. "You're a good friend, you know that, Jack?"

Slightly embarrassed, Jack reached up and absentmindedly attempted his 'hair-comb' habit on his helm. "Oh, I just care about him, you know?"

Watching him do the 'hair-comb' thing on his smooth Autobot head, Arcee giggled and kissed him. "You're a compassionate guy! It's one of the things I love about you."

* * *

"Hey, Raf, Ratchet's got June tied up with medical stuff in sick bay while he and Bulkhead are working on making the space bridge bigger, and Optimus needs me to go investigate an Energon deposit with Sari and Arcee. Would it be possible for your Mom to drop you off and pick you up tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's no problem, Bee, let me talk to my Mama." He went to check, and came back on the phone. "She said no problem. When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow's Friday, so things should be back to normal after the weekend."

"Sounds good, Raf! Jack can be by in his Hummer Saturday morning to bring you to the base. I'll see you Monday morning!"

"See ya, Bee!"

* * *

The bell rang, and the kids bounded down the stairs as they ran away from school, overjoyed at the weekend escape. Raf sat on the steps waiting for his Mom. Opening his backpack, he took out one of his science fiction novels, and before long, was happily lost in a universe far, far away.

Then, everything went black, as he collapsed onto the sidewalk.

* * *

"Alright, Bulkhead, let's test the bridge out. This has got to be ready for Miko tomorrow!" The big green bot walked out of the bridge tunnel while Ratchet checked all of the controls. He pulled the lever. Suddenly, sparks flew out of the console.

"What the…? Bulkhead, did you complete all the wiring?! I've got a short circuit!"

"I thought I did. Power it down and I'll check again."

Ratchet powered the console down, shook his helm and sighed. "I wish Rafael would get here. He's late!"

"Well, his Mom's driving him, and she's a slow driver," said Bulkhead from inside the tunnel. "Give her time."

"Oh, found it!" And Bulkhead connected the wiring.

"You realize once we're done here, we've got to complete the wiring on the enlarged tunnel on Cybertron. This one will be our model."

"I know, I know," grumbled Bulkhead, walking out. "Give it a go." And Ratchet pulled the lever again. This time the tunnel lit up and the console came to life. "Well, that's much better!"

Suddenly, the comm lit up. It was Raf's mother. "Ah! It's about time!" said Ratchet. He opened up the comm. "Yes, Mrs. Esquivel?" But she was practically unintelligible, crying and babbling! "What's that? I can't understand you!" In the background, Ratchet heard Miko's voice. "Gimme the phone!" Finally, Miko came on.

"Ratchet? Something's going on! Raf's gone!"

"What? What do you mean, Miko?"

"I mean, his mom came to pick him up, and I just happened to be leaving detenti – uh, coming out of school at the same time she pulled up. I was walking toward my bicycle. We found his glasses on the sidewalk, but no Raf. I ran back into school to change out of my clothes so I could get out my wings, and I flew around looking for him. I didn't see him anywhere! His mom is freakin' out here!"

June came out of sick bay. "What's going on?"

"Rafael is missing. Miko flew around the vicinity of the school looking for him, but he's nowhere to be found."

June ran up to the console. "Miko! Call 911! I'm on my way!" She looked at Ratchet. "Tell Optimus, and bridge me to the school!"

**Raf's been abducted by MECH, to be their "volunteer" for the Agent X project. Will Team Prime find him before he succumbs to their procedure? We will pick this story up in Episode 4.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Note to reviewers: In order to respond to a review, you have to be registered with FanFiction. Guest reviews cannot be responded to.**


End file.
